EL AMOR UNA VERDADERA MOLESTIA
by oly5-chan
Summary: dos chicos que son completamente diferentes y se odian o almenos eso creen, pero la unica cosa que tienes en comun se convertira en una droga a tal punto de no querer separarse...lemon
1. viernes comun y corriente

**bueno esta fue el primer fic ke escribi aun no lo bhe terminado pero digamos ke tengo mucha ideas lokas todavia en mi kabeza ^^ jaja espero y lo disfruten y ps ke me enkantartia ke comentaran y me dijieran ke tal...amm y ps como tengo ia algo de este fic lo actualizare rapido supongo...pero pz para los ke no saben ke kreo ke son la mayoria...jaja ando preparandome para el examen de admision para la uni y ps para los ke ia hayan pazado x esto se ke me entenderan pufffff -.- cuidense y espero sus comentarios bezitosssss**

**

* * *

**

**viernes comun y corriente**

Una mañana como cualquiera…si así parecía un simple viernes quien diría que ese día su vida cambiaria por completo…que ironía el pensar que un simple día común y corriente para ser exactos un día de esos que no te quieres levantar para ir a la escuela cambiaria la vida de dos chicos que jamás se imaginaron el poder amar a tanta intensidad.

Sasuke Uchiha un joven de 17 años que pertenecía a una de las familias mas adineradas de todo konoha, alto de piel pálida y a la vez hermosa, con un cuerpo muy sexy endemoniadamente sexy cabellos negros con reflejos azules, y unos ojos negros como la noche, pero claro no se puede pedir tanta perfección ya que este tenia un carácter arrogante y frío.

Se levantaba con nada de pereza de la cama y después de un refrescante baño, listo para ir al colegio de konoha sin duda el mejor de toda la ciudad este colegio se dividía en dos clases la de los niños ricos como muchos de los de la otra clase los llamaba y la clase d los pobretones, si…así era como Sasuke se refería a los de la otra clase un gran barda la que los separaba y ni siquiera permitía que se vieran y eso a Sasuke le encantaba ya que no tenia que juntarse con toda esa bola de corrientes como el creía.

Sasuke desde hace un par de meses estaba ya comprometido con Hinata Hyuga una chica de cabello azul muy bonita y ojos color perla, heredera de otra de las familias mas sonadas en konoha, claro este no era mas que un matrimonio arreglado por los padres de ambos, pero a eso a Sasuke no le importaba ya que el no creía en el amor creía que este solo era una pérdida de tiempo, si eso significaba el amor una gran pérdida de tiempo una verdadera "MOLESTIA" así que no le importaba caserse sin amor además sabia que la unión con la Hyuga sería el mejor negocio para le empresa ya que se unirían dos empresas para ser mas exactos las dos mas importantes de la ciudad y ya que el era el heredero de dicho imperio tenia que ver por su bienestar, el no seria como el tonto de su hermano mayor Itachi porque según Sasuke eso era su hermano, ya que el había preferido el amor antes que el deber y se había casado con una mujer sencilla no pobre pero tampoco rica, era una simple chica de la clase media y eso había ocasionado que su padre Fugaku Uchiha lo desheredara y cortara todos los lazos con el, la empresa e incluso con su madre y Sasuke quienes tenían terminantemente prohibido hablar con el, para su padre Itachi había muerto el día que les presento a Konan aquella chica que le robo el corazón pero que para la mala suerte de todos no pertenecía a ninguna familia de clase alta.

En fin ese día Sasuke bajo a desayunar saludo a su madre Mikoto Uchiha muy bella y muy tierna a pesar de ogro que tenía por marido, y el gran dolor de no poder hablar con su hijo mayor sin embargo siempre trataba de recibir a su hijo con una sonrisa.

Mikoto: Sasuke chan buenos días, como amaneciste hoy. - dijo con su bella sonrisa

Sasuke: hmp - sijo como siempre esa era la respuesta mas común que siempre daba

Mikoto: tan hablador como siempre jeje - dijo sonriendo aun mas

Sasuke: donde esta mi padre

Mikoto: en la empresa

Sasuke: no se ni para que pregunte, si poco le falta para vivir ahí - dijo con su tono ironico

Mikoto: si lamentablemente asi es, aunque no lo creas cada vez que pasa eso me da un gran dolor solo con el hecho de saber que el amor entre tu padre y yo se esta apagando dijo su madre con una cara de tristesa.

Sasuke: ja por favor AMOR para mi padre y para mi esa palabra no existe. - dijo bastante molesto por las palabras de su madre

Mikoto: aunque no lo creas Sasuke tu padre me amo y mucho y en cuanto a ti se muy bien que algún dia te enamoraras de Hynata es una niña muy linda y agradable.

Sasuke: si claro mamá lo que tu digas, ya me voy que se me hace tarde.

Mikoto: adiós cariño.

Mientras en un lugar algo mas alejado de la zona residencial de konoha se encontraba una chica de 17 años de cabello rosa, ojos grandes y de color verde jade llenos de alegría, alta y de piel blanca de cuerpo bastante coqueto tenia los pecho un poco grandes claro sin exagerar perfectos para cualquiera que los viera, una pequeña cintura que muchas chicas anhelaban tener, piernas largas y lo que ella consideraba su mayor frustración un trasero no muy sobresaliente Sakura Haruno ese era su nombre.

Se encontraba dormida y su madre le gritaba que se levantara porque sino llegaría tarde al colegio, ella asistia al colegio konoha pero ella a diferencia de Sasuke era de la otra clase y le fastidiaban los niños ricos, ella decía que jamás estaría cerca de uno. Vivía sola con su madre kurenai Haruno ya que nunca conoció a su padre, el había abandonado a su madre apenas se entero de la existencia de Sakura, y dado ese pequeño y gran detalle ella pensaba que tenia que saber muy bien con que chicos se relacionaba y también por eso jamás había tenido novio, le tenia algo de miedo a que la lastimaran creía plenamente que encontraría a su príncipe azul.

Se levanto algo agitada al ver la hora que era, si en definitiva llegaría tarde.

Kurenai: Sakura date prisa Naruto te espera - grito su madre desde la sala

Naruto un chico un tanto extraño, demasiado alegre e imperativo de cabello amarillos y ojos azules pero hermosos como el mar era el mejor amigo de Sakura, era casi como su hermano ya que lo conocía desde que tenían tres años se conocieron el primer día de clases en el kínder, mientras unos niños la molestaban, el se acerco a defenderla y desde ese momento se había convertido en su casi hermano.

Sakura: ya voy

Se levanto a toda prisa, se dio un baño se coloco el uniforme y bajo.

Kurenai: buenos días Sakura chan - dijo con una gran sonrisa

Naruto: sakura chan - al igual que la madre de sakura le dio una sonrisa a su casi hermana

corrió y la abrazo tan fuerte que según Sakura la quería ahorcar.

Sakura: buenos días mamá hola Naruto es tarde vámonos…adiós mami dijo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto la caracterizaban

Kurenai: adiós hija, y adiós Naruto kun los espero para la comida.

Y asi ambos chicos se dirigieron al colegio era el último año que estarían en el colegio y d ahí a la universidad. Que irónica seria su vida ese año, jamás imaginando como la vida de todos llegaría a cambiar tan drásticamente al igual que su forma de pensar y de ver la vida.

* * *

aki el primer kapi spero y sea de su agrado

aioooozzzz


	2. el trabajo y un accidente

aki sta la conti como lo prometi con una actualizacion rapida jijiji ^^ espero y les guste amm y si pueden me encantaria me dejaran sus comentarios n_n

* * *

Así llegaron al a escuela el tarde para variar y su primera clase era historia. La escuela se dividía en dos el lado A y el B y ellos por su puesto eran el lado B ya que los maestros preferían a los del lado A ya que eran los niños adinerados y por consecuencia los padres de tales hacían lo posible para que sus hijos no padecieran de nada, el lado A usaba un uniforme blanco los chicos un pantalón, chaleco y saco blancos y la camisa negra una corbata roja y la chicas lo mismo solo que falda blanca una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y en lugar de corbata un pequeño moñito rojo sus calcetas blancas y largas y zapatos con un pequeño tacón negros. Y los de el lado B era exactamente igual solo que en lugar de lo blanco eran negros, el pantalón, la falda, el chaleco, las calcetas, y el saco eran negros y las camisas blancas, el moño y corbata seguían siendo rojos

Sakura: ohayo kakashi sensei podemos pasar? - dijo un tanto agitada debido al maraton que se acababa de hechar junto con naruto para llegar a la escuela

Kakashi sensei: tarde como siempre - dijo sonriendo bajo una mascara

Sakura: ¬.¬ _"y a este que le pasa"_ - pensó con un aura no muy amigable dando miedo a los que estaban en dentro del salón

Naruto: nosotros pero si usted es el que siempre llaga tarde ¬¬# - exclamo lo mas fuerte que pudo

Kakashi sensei: je si? - Dijo y viendo que el aura de Sakura, que siendo sinceros hasta su sensei asustaba, - Bueno ya que mas da, pasen adelante y tomen asiento

Y así comenzaron las clases de los mas normal hasta que algo no sono muy bien por parte del profesor.

Kakashi sensei: bueno mis pequeños NIÑOS, como ustedes ya sabrán yo atiendo las dos clases tanto a ustedes, como a los de el lado A de la escuela, así que les dejare un trabajo para que lo realicen con ellos, pero eso será mas adelante por el momento solo les aviso para que se vayan preparando

Todos: QUE…!

Sakura: pero usted esta loco sensei, como se le ocurre si quiera pensar que nosotros trabajaremos con esos niñitos mimados pero no señor eso no será asi.- dijo muy enojada por el comentario de su sensei

Kakashi sensei: vaya Sakura no me extraña ese tipo d comentarios viniendo de ti, pero bueno aquí el profesor soy yo y si no quieres reprobar lo tendras que hacer quieras o no, pero ahora que lo pienso creo que ya tengo al compañero perfecto para ti "_jeje esto será divertido_". Bueno en que estábamos asi la historia….

Sakura: eehh?...Pero y a este que le pasa no pienso hacer eso esos tontos jamás se acercaran a mi. - Dijo en susurro para que solo Naruto la escuchara.

Naruto: amm creo que se cree el sensei y sobre todo el que nos reprueba. -dijo sonriendo nerviosamente sabiendo las consecuencias de tener a sakura tan cerca

Sakura: NARUTO…! Tu de que lado estas baka - dijo dándole un golpe

Naruto: Sakura chan porque me pegas yo solo te conteste T.T - dijo con cacadas en los ojos

Pronto la clase termino y el sensei los dejo a todos un tanto molestos, pero no tanto como a cierta pelirrosa que ideaba un plan para arruinar el trabajo de su sensei.

Mientras a Kakashi sensei le tocaba la siguiente clase con los chicos del la A pero el no tenia nada d prisa para llegar.

Todos se encontraban esperando a Kakashi que ya por bien sabido sabían que llegaría tarde esa costumbre que el tenia.

Kakashi sensei: hola chicos que tal, disculpen la demora pero un gato negro se me cruzo por mi camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo jeje.- dijo muy sonriente claro bajo su mascara

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi sensei: antes de comenzar la clase, quiero informarles que tendrán que realizar para aprobar mi materia vale el 80% de su calificación y sino lo hacen reprueban, este es básicamente sencillo solo que lo tendrán que hacer con los de la clase B.

Todos: QUE…!

Karin: pero tu quien te crees, no lo haremos hablare con mi padre y ya veras como te pone de patitas en la calle.

Karin era la zorra de la escuela se tiraba al que se le ponía enfernte y tenia una cierta obseción por cierto pelinegro.

Kakashi: haz lo que quieras Karin, pero como les dije sino hacen el trabajo simplemente reprueban y recuerden que es su ulttmo año y no me gustaría verlos aquí en los extra y lejos de un buen futuro

Sasuke: hmp no lo hare...! no me importa que es lo que digas simplemente no lo hare...! nunca me mezclare con esos perdedores

Kakashi sensei: como quieras ya te dije que es tu problema, ya nos veremos al final del año rogándome para que te pase, pero sabes que no soy de esos.

Sasuke: hmp - dijo un poco molesto claro que siendo el. lo disimulo bastante bien

Kakashi sensei: supongo que es un si y que crees tengo a la mejor pareja para que hagas el trabajo - dijo mientras pensaba "_si definitivamente será divertido"_

Sasuke:¬¬

Sasuke no era tonto tenia que aceptar, el sabia de ante mano que años atrás hubieron muchos alumno que quisieron correr a kakashi sensei si éxito alguno y era mejor aceptar sus condiciones además ya había pensado que quien fuera su cimpañero le haría la vida imposible a tal grado de querer terminar su trabajo asi que técnicamente no seria su problema y no lo tendría porque reprobar a el ya que supuestamente haría todo lo posible claro en frente del profesor, y mientras disfrutaría humillando a su compañero.

Asi las clases llegaron a su fin y era hora de volver a casa, tendría que llevar a Hinata a su casa y luego ya veria que hacer.

Karin: sasukito amor te apetecería un rato agradable conmigo dijo en un tono sensual

Sasuke: _"perfecto ahora que estoy tan estresado do me vendría nada mal jugar un poco"_ - pensaba y luego respondio - a las 8 en el hotel de siempre - dijo en tono despreocupado

Karin: veraz que será divertido

Sin escuchar mas Sasuke se marcho junto con Hynata hacia su auto claro Hynata ni enterada de los cuernotes que se cargaba.

Mientras del otro lado de la escuela

Naruto: y que comeremos hoy Sakura chan espero y sea ramen J

Sakura: Naruto que acaso no piensas en otra cosa - cuando termino de hablar, dijo para si misma _"pero que digo si este no piensa en nada u.u"_

Naruto: no jeje...es que me gusta mucho el ramen - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sakura: apoco sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta - dijo con un tono de ironia

Naruto: pues ahora ya lo sabes jeje - poniendo la sonrisa aun mas grande, si es que se podia

Sakura: _"este no entendió la indirecta como puede ser mi amigo TAN INTELIGENTE u.u pero aun asi lo quiero._

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto la llamaba que va le gritaba mas bien, que se detuviera ya que ella había cruzado sin fijarse si venían carros hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos y esa algo era un BMW negro que la golpeo haciendo la caer al suelo y asi un poco atarantada ni si quiera supo que era lo que sucedía.

Hinata se bajo en seguida del auto muy asustada y cuando se dirigía a la chica vio a cierto rubio que gritaba con desesperación a su mente vino que nunca había visto a alguien mas lindo ni si quiera su prometido lo era y eso que el era el chico mas codiciado en el colegio.

Naruto: sakura chan respondeme estas bien T.T - gritaba a mas no poder

Hinata: oye disculpa fue un accidente como se encuentra tu amiga? - Dijo muy apenada al ver al chico

Poco a poco la pelirrosa fue abrindo los ojos.

Sakura: Naruto que fuel lo que paso? - dijo bastante confundia

Naruto: Saskura chan estas bien, - dijo algo preocupado - ella asintió

Hinata: hola mi nombre es Hinata, disculpa no fue nuestra intención el lastimarte - dijo muy apenada

Naruto: hola mucho gusto Hinata chan, mi nombre es Naruto y ella es Sakura - dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver que si amiga se encontraba bien y al ver a esa linda chica que tenia los ojos mas hermosos que pudo ver.

Sasuke: Hinata ya basta! Súbete al coche no tienes porque hablar con ese par de perdedores. - lo exclamo bastante fuerte para que todos los presentes lo escucharan

Sakura en ese momento reacciono después de su largo aturdimiento.

Sakura: espera un momento a quien estas llamando perdedores? Estas loco o que casi me matas y en lugar de pedirme una disculpa me llamas perdedra osea quien te crees el rey del mundo? - Dijo totalmente enojada

Pero ni siquiera había visto al que casi la mata ya que Hinata le tapaba la vista cuando se paro lo vio y sus miradas se cruzaron unos ojos verdes con otros negros como la noche, no podían dejar de verse era algo inevitable, algo que ni siquiera les permitía ver como los demás carros se desesperaban tocando en clapson casi exigiendo que se movieran, hasta que Sasuke reacciono.

Sasuke: pero que te pasa..! tu fuiste la que se atravesó en mi camino como un loca sin rumbo, además no sere el rey del mundo pero se podría decir que me le acerco - dijo con una media sonrisa

Sakura: hay aja y yo soy la reina -dijo en tono de burla

Sasuke: no eso ni queriendo, solo eras una mas del montón, no eres nada mas que una pobretona - dijo en tono de burla y con su media sonrisa

Eso hizo que Sakura que al momento de escucharlo ardiera en ira

Sakura: pues prefiero se una pobretona que ser una niño mimado que se cree la gran cosa y que no puede ni levantar un plato porque se le rompe una uña. . dijo sonriendo y en tono de burla molestando de sobremanera al pelinegro

Sasuke: que…! Sabes con quien estas hablando niñita tonta - dijo aun mas molesto

Sakura: no y no me interesa saberlo

Una vez diciendo eso tomo a Nartuo de la mano y se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablos

Sasuke: tsk _"como se atreve esa niñita tonta a dejarme con la palabra en la boca pero ya vera yo le voy a enseñar quien es Sasuke Uchiha, niña ilusa lo peor que pudo hacer fue meterse con un Uchiha" _

Sasuke: Hinata súbete al carro que ya es tarde - dijo muy molesto por lo que habia sucedido

Karin: que en ese momento iba por ahí, se le acerco y le susurro...hasta la tarde Sasukito

Sasuke: no Karin no estoy de humor - seguia bastante molesto y ni si quiera de "eso" tenia ganas

Karin: pero…

Sasuke: dije que no…! Una vez dicho eso se subió al carro y se fue.

* * *

bueno mañana lo actualizo cuidence

bezoz

aioz


	3. porque tu? porque yo?

hola komo lo prometi aki la conti disfrutenla y dejen sus lindos comentarios x fitas

mañana la conti...!

* * *

Por las calles de konoha se encontraban cierta pelirrosa acompañada del peliamarillo que por cierto observaba todo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que la ojidade iba que hechaba humos de solo recordar lo que habías sucedido.

Sakura: y ese tonto que se cree, de vdd no puedo creer el que no se haya disculpado…! – dijo muy enojada

Naruto: vamos sakura chan ya tranquilízate has estado hablando de ese tipo todo el camino y no haces mas que enfadarte mas, además si no te das cuenta ya llegamos a tu casa y estas tan dristaida que ya nos pasamos dos casas. – dijo con una risita nerviosa temiendo la reacción de su compañera.

Sakura: jeje, no lo había notado –dijo con una gran sonrisa

Naruto:¬¬U y luego el que no piensa soy yo verdad – _"si claro si soy un genio no se como pueden decir que me faltan neuronas"_ – dijo sonriendo ante su pensamiento

Sakura: jeje ya…ya mejor entremos…mamá ya llegamos..! – entro gritando a todo pulmón poquito le falto para que se escuchara en toda la cuadra.

Naruto: creo que tu mama no esta – dice recalcando lo obvio

Sakura: si eso parece – poniéndose a pensar en donde seguramente estaría su madre

En eso suena el teléfono

Saukara: hola casa de las Haruno?...hola mamá que tal…pero porque….ya veo….entonces nos vemos en la noche….yo también te quiero…adiós…

Naruto: que sucede Sakura chan – dijo con tono preocupado al ver la cara de su amiga

Sakura: es que mamá no vendrá y todo por culpa de ese tonto trabajo, la sobreexplotan, pero mi mamá lo tiene que aguantar porque es la única fuente de ingresos en la casa – las ultimas palabras las dijo con cierto tono de ira en su voz y Naruto percibió eso

Naruto: sakura chan – lo dijo con mucha tristeza al saber a que se refería su amiga – ya vale tengo hambre porque no pedimos pizza?

Sakura: me parece bien pidela mientra me cambio – dijo mientra subia a su habitación a cambiarse

Naruto: asi por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial *_* dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Sakura: y ahora que u.u – dijo con pesadez pensando en las tontería que seguramente su amigo se le estaba ocurriendo

Naruto: a pues que después de comer, que te parece si hoy le hacemos una visita a kurenia sama

Sakura: si estaría muy bien, pero llamare a Tenten para que nos acompañe

Tenten una chica alta ojos color cafes y cabello castaña bastante linda la mejor amiga de sakura desde pequeñas compartían muchas cosas.

Naruto: jeje esta bien . dijo con una gran sonrisa

Mientras en al otro lado de la ciudad en la zona residencial, para ser exactos en la mansión Uchiha y mas exactos en cierto cuarto (inner: para que tanto rollo mejor di que en el cuarto de mi sexy pelinegro – oly chan: y a ti quien te llamo, pensé que en la ultima visita al psicólogo te había mandado de vacaciones – inner: pues que mal psicólogo yo que tu le pido que me devuelva mi dinero n.n – oly: bueno ya mejor sigamos con la historia) se encontraba el pelinegro pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke: pero en que estoy pensando no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, pero lo que si estoy segura es que esa chiquilla se va arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo y luego se atreve a decir que le pida disculpas, jaja como si un Uchiha tuviera que excusarse por lo que hace, aunque de cierta forma es muy hermosa tienes unos lindos ojos y ese extraño cabello rosa? Bueno en fin creo que me divertiré un rato con ella, después de todo nadie le dice que no a Sasuke Uchiha y menos una pobretona

Pero alguien entro a la habitación sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Mikoto: hijo tu padre llamo y dice que vayas para la empresa – dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke: hmp – dijo con su típico monosílabo

Mikoto: date prisa tu sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que lo hagas esperar – dijo aun sin dejar de sonreir

Sasuke: como sea, ya voy – dijo bastante molesto

Afuera de la empresa sharingan corp se encontraban tres chicos platicando muy felizmente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la empresa.

Tenten: orale es mas grande de lo que me había imaginado – dijo un admirando el lugar

Sakura: si es bastante grande lastima que los dueños según me dice mi madre seas unos idiotas…! – dijo un tanto molesta

Naruto: será mejor que busquemos a kurenai sama – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura/tenten: hai

Asi empezaron con su búsqueda y después de un rato dio frutos

Kurenai: hija, naruto kun, tenten chan, que me hace el honor de verlos por aquí

Naruto/sakura/tenten: ohayo – contestaron los tres chicon con unas sonrisas en la cara

Sakura: amm…te trajimos algo de comer mamá, porque conociéndote no has comido aun verdad? – dijo muy segura sabiendo que su mamá por andar metida en su trabajo se le había olvidado hasta comer.

Kureani: aaa…eso es que no e tenido tiempo – dijo recordando que no había comido y con una sonrisa en su cara

Y los tres chicos cayeron hacia atrás al puro estilo anime

Naruto: _como es posible que se le olvidara comer_ – pensó – _como es posible, cuando yo no como una de mis 5 comidas casi muero de inanición y ella esta aquí tan tranquila_ – pensó mientras las demás lo veían extrañadas

Por otro lado en el lado del estacionamiento estacionaban un BMW y baja un sexy pelinegro

Portero: buenos días Uchiha san

Pero como era de esperarse, sasuke ni se molesto en responder

Comenzó su camino hasta que hubo algo que le llamo la atención

Sasuke: esa voz chillona otra vez no puede ser ella o si? – dijo con su típico tono de indiferencia

De pronto vio como salía un pelirosa de un pasillo

Sasuke: hey pobretona que haces aquí? - dijo viendola de pies a cabeza

Pero en el moneto en que la vio se quedo como tonto, la chica vestia un pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla bastante pegado que dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas, una blusa de manga larga blanca con unos dibujos, pero lo bastante pegada para que sus pechos resaltaran y un cinturón roza a la cintura, por ultimo unos tenis rosas al parecer de sasuke, bastante simple pero que resaltaba la belleza que sin duda poseía sakura, pero como no todo dura para siempre algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sakura: no puede ser de todos los tontos me tengo que encontrar al mas grande, dime naruto acaso e sido tan mala en esta vida para que me pase esto? – pregunto la chica con un aire de ironia y dado a que tenten no sabia nada del incidente, se quedo mas confundida que queine sabe que.

Sasuke: tu mas bien yo pero no me respondiste que haces aquí? – lo dijo en un tono de orden

Sakura: no tengo porque andarte dando explicaciones de que es lo que hago con mi vida – dijo algo molesta por la insolencia del chico.

Naruto al ver el aire tan pesado que se acercaba decido mejor sacara a las chicas d ahí porque conocía muy bien a sakura y sabia que era capaz de lanzarse encima de sasuke a pegarle

Naruto: sakura chan, tenten chan será mejor irnos – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al saber que es lo que podía suceder

Sasuke: tu no te metas dobe – le dijo mientras lo veía con aieres de grandeza

Naruto: a quien le diez dobe teme – ahora si que naruto sonaba molesto

Tenten vio que en lugar de mejorar todo empeoraba – chicos será mejor irnos – exclamo un tanto nerviosa pero lo suficientemente alto para que llamaran la atención de tres chicos que andaba a punto de matarse

Sakura: si será mejor – una vez dicho eso se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, seguida de naruto y tenten

Sasuke: hey pobretona quien te dijo que te podías ir…! – exclamo muy enojado porque otra vez lo habían dejado hablando solo y para variar la misma persona.

Sakura: nadie…! pero yo hago lo que quiera – le dijo gritandole

Y asi sin decir mas abandono el edificio

Flash back….

Sasuke: Hinata ya basta! Súbete al coche no tienes porque hablar con ese par de perdedores.

Sakura en ese momento reacciono después de su largo aturdimiento.

Sakura: espera un momento a quien estas llamando perdedores? Estas loco o que casi me matas y en lugar de pedirme una disculpa me llamas perdedra osea quien te crees el rey del mundo? Dijo totalmente enojada

Sasuke: pero que te pasa..! tu fuiste la que se atravesó en mi camino como un loca sin rumbo además no sere el rey del mundo pero se podría decir que me le acerco dijo con una media sonrisa

Sakura: hay aja y yo soy una reina dijo en tono de burla

Sasuke: no eso ni queriendo solo eras una mas del montón no ers nada mas que una pobretona

Sakura que al escucha eso ardió en ira

Sakura: pues prefiero se una pobretona que ser una niño mimado que se cree la gran cosa y que no puede ni levantar un plato porque se le rompe una uña.

Sasuke: que…! Sabes con quien estas hablando niñita tonta

Sakura no y no me interesa saberlo

Una vez diciendo eso tomo a Nartuo de la mano y se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablos

fin del flash back...

Tenten: asi que eso paso, vaya...! no voy un dia a la escuela y suceden muchas cosas no? Dijo muy sonriente, después de que naruto le había relatado lo sucedido con sasuke por la tarde y sakura no mencionaba nada debido que el solo recordar el incidente la ponía mas que furiosa

Sakura: ¬¬

Tenten rio nerviosa al ver la cara de sakura

Asi paso el fin de semana sin decir mas, ya era lunes y los tres chicos se encontraban corriendo hacia su escuela ya que de nuevo a sakura se le habían pegado las sabanas, una vez que habían llegado y se dirigían hacia su salón, un de sus compañeros les aviso que kakashi sensei había dicho que esperaba a todos los chicos del salón en el edificio de la dirección, ese edificio era lo único que compartían los chicos de la clase A y los de la B era la única forma de pasar a ambas zonas, sin tener que salir de la escuela y asi una vez que ya sabían a donde ir, se dirigieron a su destino, al llegar notaron que ahí estaban los de la otra clase, y al verlos pusieron una cara de enojo bastante obvia.

Kakashi sensei: hola chicos bueno como ya les había mencionado habrá un trabajo que tendrán que hacer juntos y no acepto negativas, ya hable con la directora Tsunade y ella esta de acuerdo con todo.

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi sensei: bien comenzare con las parejas…mmm…veamos Hinata Hyuga y Nauro Uzumaki pasen al frente.

Los dos chicos hicieron lo que su sensei le dijo y al verse naruto puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientra que hinata se puso mas roja que un tomate

Kakashi sensei: la siguiente será haber Neji Hyuga y Tenten

Neji Hyuga es el primo de Hinata y vive con ella y sus tios ya que sus padre murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño, era un joven alto y muy apuesto pero al igual que su mejor amigo sasuke se caracterizaba por no tener muy buen carácter

Y asi siguieron pasando poco a poco, faltaban muy pocos y tanto sasuke como sakura no se habían si quiera notado (inner: oye quien no va a notar al papasote de sasuke jeje y el extraño cabello de sakura – oly: cállate..! y mejor sigamos)

Kakashi sensei: el siguiente equipo será Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno

Sasuke: a si que tengo suerte…es una chica veamos quien será mi victima - le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado a neji, mientras neji sonreía de igual manera

Neji: tu no cambias verdad Uchiha

Sasuke: hmp- dijo aun sosteniendo su media sonrisa

Sakura: quien será ese tal uchiha le decía a naruto ya que dicho niño no asomaba ni la nariz, para que lograra distinguir quien era.

Recuerden que ninguno de los dos había mencionado su nombre anteriormente, entonces no sabia de quien hablaba su sensei.

Kakashi sensei: dense prisa y pasen para que continuemos – dijo con su tono bastante tranquilo.

Y asi sucedió lo enevitable

Sasuke/sakura: tu…! – gritaron ambos al verse

Kakashi sensei: veo que ya se conocen dijo luego penso "jeje este par se llevara muy bien jaja, este trabajo cada vez se pone mas interesante n.n"

* * *

cuidence

bezoozzz

aiioooz


	4. Uchihate odio!

hooooooooola muxisimas graxias a los ke han comentado...jeje...bueno aki les dejo las conti...disfrutenla

* * *

Sakura: yo no pienso trabajar con esta cosa- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que sus palabras molestarían al pelinegro

Sasuke: tu cállate…! Deberías sentirte feliz de saber que trabjaras conmigo – dijo con una media sonrisa y con aires de grandeza

Sakura: hay aja…Uchiha ya quisieras que fuera asi – dijo sonriendo aunque por dentro andaba como alma que se lleva el diablo por que al Uchiha parecía no importarle el comentario que ella había hecho y aun mas porque tendría que soportarlo durante el trabajo.

Kakashi sense: bueno ya basta ustedes dos…! - Exclamo con su típico tono despreocupado – y vuelvan a sus lugares para que podamos continuar.

Asi los dos chicos volvieron a sus lugares, aunque ambos pensaban.

Kakashi sensei: bueno el trabajo se basara en la vida de cada uno de ustedes, tendrán que pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos y anotar como viven cada uno, por eso los forme asi uno de la clase A y otro de la B, y en ese trabajo me explicaran que diferencia tienen sus vidas, incluso tendrán que pasa un dia completo en la casa del otro, bueno empiezan desde hoy y tienen tres semanas – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente al ver el aura de todos los alumnos, que estaban mas que molestos por las acciones de su sensei-

Mientras sakura pensaba que esto no podía empeorar pero ya se las ingeniaría para hacer pagar al Uchiha por todo lo que le había hecho.

Y en cambio sasuke ya había pensado en la venganza perfecta para sakura, la enamoraría y haría que ella se le entregase por cuenta y voluntad propia y luego la votaría como si nada, si esa sin duda seria la vengaza perfecta para enseñarle que a Sasuke Uchiha nedie le dice que no.

Asi todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas correspondientes, y el dia termino sin mas problemas, o al menos dentro de la escuela.

Hinata: sasuke kun…creo que hoy no me podre ir contigo, ya que quede con naruto kun de irnos juntos – mientras le decía a sauke sus planes, andaba mas roja que un tomate recordando su platica con naruto

Flash back…

Naruto: hinata chan, creo que deberíamos irnos juntos para conocernos mejor, y entregar un buen trabajo no crees? – dijo con una sonrisa d oreja a oreja

Hinata: que en esos momentos se encontraba roja a mas no poder – s…si….si – dijo tartamudiando

Naruto: genial entonces nos vemos a la salida – dijo despidiéndose con una mano en alto.

Hinata: adiós naruto kun _ dijo mientra el corazón le latia mil por hora

Fin del flas back…

Sasuke pensaba que sus planes no podían ir mejor sin pedírselo Hinata lo estaba ayudando en su venganza contra la Haruno, claro que Hinata no lo sabia

Sasuke: hmp – dijo en tono de has lo que quieras que no me importa

Hinata: entonces esta bien, estas semanas estaré con naruto kun, luego todo será com antes – claro que sus ultimas palabras las dijo con un aire de tristeza

Sasuke no le tomo importancia a lo que Hinata le decía, en ese momento solo tenia algo en la cabeza, mas bien a alguen a sakura.

Mientras del otro lado de la escuela se encontraba cierta pelirosa gritándole a su amigo y golpeándolo dejando un monton de chichones en la cabeza.

Sakura: naruto baka, como puedes estar tan tranquilo como si nada pasara y relacionándote asi no mas con esos ricachones de cuarta – en sus palabras solo había rencor, rencor en contra de cierto pelinegro que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Naruto: sakura chan ya te dije que es por el trabajo T.T – decía tocándose la cabeza llena de chichones y con cascaditas en los ojos, - además tu también deberías hacer eso con el teme si no ambos van a reprobar

En eso sintió otro golpe

Naruto: sakura chan – dijo llorando aun mas – al paso que vas me dejaras sin neuronas

Sakura: a poco tienes – dijo irónicamente – y bien cuando vendrá su majestad – dijo refiriéndose a Hinata

Naruto: sakura chan, no hables asi de Hinata chan ella es diferente a los otros - *-* dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Sakura: naruto el hecho de que ella te guste, no quiere decir que tu le gustes, además como puedes decir que no es igual a los demás si apenas has hablado con ella, además si no mal te recuerda venia con el tonto de Uchiha, asi que no veo la razón para que no sea una mas de la bola de niños ricos – dijo aun mas molesta que antes

Naruto: ok sakura chan, cálmate – dijo mirando su reloj – mmm ya es algo tarde y seguramente Hinata me espera asi que será mejor irme, adiós sakura chan nos vemos mañana – dijo alzando su mano.

Sakura que se quedo pensando no le contesto la despedida a naruto , ya que se encontraba molesta con el, empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía desde un BMW.

Sasuke: hey tu…! – dijo en tono alto pero no exagerado además con la calma que lo caracterizaba. – ven aquí…! – le dijo como una orden

Sakura voltio al escuchar esa voz tan sexy, pero que al mismo tiempo la hacia enfurecer de tan solo escucharla, pero a pesar se eso ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y no tenia ganas de verlo.

Cuando sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella lo ignoraba, se molesto y estaciono ell auto, bajándose del mismo.

Sasuke: hey pobretona… que aparte de pobre, también eres sorda – dijo con su media sonrisa ya que sabia que ese comentario la enfadaría.

Sukura: que es lo que quieres Uchiha – le grito aun sin voltear.

Sasuke: súbete..! que ya me aburrí de estar en este lugar – le dijo en tono de orden

Sakura que al momento de escucharlo, abrió los ojos lo mas que podía y se dio la vuelta para verlo, y al verlo sonriendo con esa sonrisa de medio lado, que no hacían mas que recalacar lo arrogante que sasuke era enfureció.

Sakura: y tu quien te crees para ordenarme algo…! – dijo muy molesta

Sauke: que quien me creo? Nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con su gran arrogancia

Sakura: sabes no se ni para que pregunte u.u – dijo con pesadez – pero sabes? Me vale quien seas, asi que si no te molesta me voy a mi casa que ya me aburrí de esta platica sin sentido y si te molesta pues me vale – dijo sonriendo al ver que sasuke borro su sonrisa y puso una cara muy seria

Sasuke: mira Haruno no me hagas perder la paciencia y súbete de una buena vez…! – le dijo muy molesto claro que al tratarse de sasuke lo disimulo muy bien.

Sakura: ya te dije que no…! – le dijo gritando y dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar

Sasuke: estas segura Haruno….? – dijo sonriendo era obvio que a sasuke se le había ocurrido algo pasa molestar a sakura

Sakura: ya te dije que no…! – le grito ya que se encontraba a me dia cuadra de donde se encontraba sasuke

Sasuke camino hasta que la alcanzo, la tomo de la cintura la volteo hacia el

Sasuke: no se si te lo había dicho? Pero nadie le dice que no a Sasuke Uchiha…! – dijo con una media sonrisa y sin decir mas la cargo sobre su hombro, como un costal, mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba para que sasuke la soltara, pero sasuke en vez de soltarla sonrió al saber que la estaba enfadando y la apretó mas fuerte hacie el, si asi estaba comenzándola venganza de sasuke.

Sakura: Uchiha te dije que me soltaras…! Que acaso estas sordo…! – grito toda roja pero no sabia si por estar enojada o por el contacto tan cercano que tenia con sasuke

Sasuke: no…no estoy sordo y tampoco te voy a bajar – le dijo en un tono bastante tranquilo

Y asi sin ninguna delicadeza la dejo caer sobre el asiento del copitolo, se subió a su carro y comenzó a manejar

Sakura: sabes que esto se llama secuestro…!

Sasuke: hmp - dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: sabes Uchiha te regalare un diccionario para ampliar, tu vocabulario, porque según veo no es muy amplio – dijo ya resignada al ver que sasuke no la dejaría ir

Sasuke ni si quiera se molesto en contestar, asi en el camino iban sumidos en un incomodo silencio hasta que la pelirosa se decido a romperlo.

Sakura: y bien a donde vamos..? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: que no dijieron que nos teníamos que conocer mas y eso es lo que haremos, ya veras que t va a gustar Haruno – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: eres un pervertido..! ni se t ocurra ponerme un dedo en cima, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz – dijo bastante molesta y a la vez roja por las palabras de sasuke.

Sasuke: yo pervertido… pero si la que pensó en cosas malas fuiste tu…yo jamás lo mencione..pero claro si tu quieres...pues lo hacemos – dijo en tono sexy y sonriendo de medio lado ya que había conseguido que sakura se pusiera nerviosa

En lo que siguió del camino ninguno de los dos hablo, hasta que el auto se detuvo en un gran lago, ambos bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a dicho lago.

Sakura: y bien..? – dijo ya desesperada de no saber las intenciones del Uchiha

Sasuke: y bien que..? – pregunto mas molesto ya que la chica hablaba demasiado para su gusto

Sakura: Uchiha no me respondas con otra pregunta, y mejor dime que hacemos aquí…? – dijo ya incomoda de la situación

Sasuke: conocernos – dijo sin mas

Sakura: ya veo – se sentó en la orilla del lago, observándolo, nunca lo había visto y a decir verdad era muy hermoso

Sasuke la imito y se sentó a lado de ella sin decir nada, asi comenzó a Pazar el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, pero de nuevo la pelirosa se desespero y hablos.

Sakura: ya basta…! – exclamo muy molesta por la actitud del pelinegro – esto no va a funcionar mañana hablare con kakashi sensei para que nos cambie de pareja – sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar hacia la carretera, pero una mano la detuvo.

Sasuke: que acaso tienes miedo a estar conmigo HA – RU – NO –dijo con su media sonrisa y recalcando la ultima palabra

Sakura: miedo yo..? por favor Uchiha no me hagas reir, es solo que no estamos avanzando y solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. – dijo ya aburrida del comportamiento de sasuke.

Sasuke: yo no lo veo asi, pero bueno, entonces que quieres hacer…? – le dijo algo interesado por conocer a su compañera claro que jamás lo admitirá, Sasuke Uchiha jamás admitirá que tenia interés por la pelirosa.

Sakura: que se puso muy nerviosa ante el comentario de sasuke – yo…este…bueno…yo – pero no puedo terminar porque su estomago empezó a gruñir

Sasuke quien nunca reía, al oír el estomago molesto de la pelirosa, soltó una tan pequeña risa que ni si quiera sakura escucho.

Sasuke: mmm ya veo tienes hambre…? Pues vamos a comer – dijo con sonrisa de medio lado

Sakura: n.n si vamos – poco después pensó _"después de todo no es tan malo"_

Asi ambos subieron al auto y se encaminaron a un restaurante, que para la mala suerte de la pelirosa, era uno de eso muy elegantes.

Sasuke: espero y te comportes – dijo muy arrogante

Sakura: ¬¬

Asi entraron y poco después se acomodaron en una mesa que estaba bastante lejos de las demás. Ambos estaban callados y solo se miraban, ninguno de los dos comprendía porque la mirada del otro le llamaba tanto la atención un mesero se les acerco.

Mesero: buenos tardes señor, señorita, que van a ordenar? – los saludo muy amablemente y con una reverencia.

Sakura veía confundida todo el menú, no había nada que ella conociera, ya que era un restauran de comida italiana y a no ser la pizza y el espagueti, no comían nada mas, sasuke al ver su cara de confucion y casi adivinadno su pensamiento.

Sasuke: tráenos una pizza de tres quesos – y sin decir mas le hizo una seña para que el mesero se retirara.

Sasuke: veo que no vienes seguido aquí verdad…? – sonrió burlón porque de antemano sabia la respuesta de la chica.

Sakura no contesto, se sentí molesta, incomoda y avergonzada.

?: sasukito amoooooooor – grito una molesta voz pero que sasuke conocía muy bien

Sasuke: que haces aquí Karin – dijo sin expresión alguna es su cara

Karin: vez amor el destino no une – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Sasuke: deja de fastidiar que estoy ocupado – dijo mirando a la pelirosa

Karin volteo hacia donde sasuke veía y cuando vio lo que sasuke veía tan detenidamente, ardió en ira

Karin: y esta zorra quien es…? – grito tan fuerte que todos los demás clientes voltearon hacia ellos - porque estas con mi sasukito? Quien te crees que eres…?

Sakura que apenas salía de la impresión por todo lo sucedido, solo los observaba

Karin: sasukito dime que haces con esta…? – dijo muy molesta

Sakura: oye a quien le llamas zorra..? – dijo tranquila – ZORRA…! – lo ultimo lo dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que las personas empezar a murmurar

Sasuke que ya se había fastidiado de la escena hablo.

Sasuke: ya cállense las dos – dijo notándose un poco su molestia – Karin dejame de molestar porque bien sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones de mi vida, además Haruno no es nadie, asi que ya deja de molestar y lárgate…!

A sakura sin saber porque le había dolido el que sasuke le dijiera que no era nadie, asi que sin pensarlo salió de ahí dejando a sasuke y a karin sorprendidos.

Sakura: como pude pensar que no era tan malo...esr Uchiha es de lo peor...como lo ODIO - dijo mientra caminaba para alejarse del restauran.

Sasuke que en ese momento reacciono saco su billetera, dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió tras la pelirosa, aun desconociendo el porque reacciono asi, pero no lo importo lo único que le interesaba era encontrarla.

Karin por su lado se quedo haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita y todas las personas presentes murmuraban.

Sasuke logro ver a cierta pelirosa que iba caminando muy rápido por la calle.

Sasuke: Haruno espera…! – grito molesto por el comportamniento de ella

Sakura por su parte ni se molesto en voltear

Sasuke: Haruno te estoy hablando, con un demonio – cada vez sasuke se impacientaba mas, al alcanzarla la tomo muy fuerte de la muñeca y la giro para que ella lo viera.

Sakura: suéltame Uchiha me haces daños – dijo ella asustada

Sasuke: me pueders decir que demonios te pasa…? – dijo un poco ya mas tranquilo.

Sakura: a mi..? – dijo molesta – sabes que Uchiha no estoy para juegos, asi que mejor regresa con tu zorra – dijo con odio en sus palabras

Sasuke: acaso estas celosa HARUNO – sonrio al ver el comprotamiento de la chica

Sakura: celosa yo? Por favor Uchiha no me digas esas bromas y ya suéltame que me quiero ir a mi casa – dijo ya mas tranquila

Sasuke: esta bien, súbete yo te llevo – le dijo en forma de orden

Sakura: no..! conozco perfectamente el camino hacia mi casa – sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar, pero algo se lo impidió, y ese algo era la mano del pelinegro que aun no la había soltado.

Sasuke: si no quieres que se repita la escena de hoy en la tarde, será mejor que coperes Haruno – dijo con una voz de amenaza

Sakura: Uchiha…! TE ODIO…!

Sasuke puso una sonrisa de medio lado al saber que habías ganadado. Se encaminaron al coche, pero antes de subir la pelirosa hablo.

Sakura: alguien te ha dicho que el auto que tienes esta horrible…! – lo dijo con tal de incomodar al pelinegro

Sasuke: no eres la única loca que me lo dice – y sin decir mas subieron y el auto comenzó a andar.

* * *

bueno espero y me sigan dejando sus comentarios...mañana la conti :D


	5. conociendonos

hooooolas...ps sin muxo ke decir aki les dejo la conti y como siempre muxas gracias x los comentarios y espero y los sigan dejando cuidence

* * *

Iban por la ciudad de konoha sin decir nada, cierta pelirosa miraba con rencor al pelinegro, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en verla. O eso parecía poque realmente la veía, cuando ella no lo notaba, asi llegaron a la casa de sakura, ella se bajo sin decir ni siquiera un gracias y cerro la puerta del auto lo mas fuerte , que pudo, haciendo que sasuke, la mirara algo molesto, ya era de noche y no le había avisado a su madre donde estaría, y para su mala suerte el teléfono se quedo sin batería y no hubo manera de comunicarse con ella, porque obvio no le iba a pedir es celular a sasuke, para que este aprovechara a burlarse mas.

Sakura: hola mamá ya vine – dijo después de entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Kurenai: hola hija, pásale, que ya esta la cena solo lávate las manos – lo dijo como si estuviera hablando con una niña de 5 años, sin embargo no se escuchaba enojada por el retraso de sakura.

Sakura: entro a la cocina recordando el hambre que tenia ya que no había comido debido a las interrupciones de esa mujer – mamá siento no haberte avisado que – pero su madre no la dejo terminar

Kurenai: no te preocupes sakura chan, ya naruto kun me explico todo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura: ehhh…? – con una gran cara de preocupación al pensar que le pudo haber dicho naruto

Kurenai: que ya se había sentado a la mesa dijo – y dime hija cuando me pensabas decir sobre tu novio…? Desde cuando lo conoces…? Te trata bien…? No aun mas importante se están cuidando…?

Sakura ¬¬U se quedo en shock y veía a su madre, entre asustada y avergonzada por lo que ella estaba insinuando, en eso ella pensó – _novio ha dicho novio…? Y si nos estamos cuidando acaso ella piensa que….?_ – en ese momento se puso mas roja que un tomate

kurenai: que la veía con una gran sonrisa hablo – hija yo no te voy a prohibir que tengas novio y mucho menos que tengan relaciones, porque se que eres una adolecente lo bastante madura para cuidarte y no quedar embarazada, pero me reocupa que no me lo hayas presentado aun, pero como te he dicho respeto tus deciciones y esperare el momento en el que tu me lo quieras presentar – dijo aun sosteniendo su sonrisa.

Sakura: que aun no salía del shock pensaba – _ehh...? mi madre quiere conocer a mi novio..? a sasuke..? pero en que tonterías piensas sakura, Uchiha y tu no tienen nada que ver ni que estuvieras tan loca._

En eso una voz en su interior hablo

pensamientos de sakura:

inner: si como no sakura tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por ese sexy pelinegro

sakura: pero quien te crees tu

inner: tu conciencia n.n

sakura: mejor cállate o mañana voy al psicólogo

inner: vale…vale, ya calmate no es para tanto, con ese carácter nadie se va a querer casar con con nosotras y nos quedaremos solteronas T.T

sakura: que te calles...!

fuera de los pensamientos de sakura

sakura: mamá no estoy saliendo con nadie y menos estoy haceindo "eso" - dijo recalcando la ultima palabra y mientras pensaba en una dulce venganza en contra de naruto por haberla metido en ese lio

kurenai: esta bien hija te creo – lo dijo tan irónicamente que sakura entendío la indirecta, pero prefirió dejar por la paz la conversación.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en la mansión Uchiha se encontraba el pelinegro tratanto de convencer a su padre de su nuevo capricho.

Sasuke: entonces que dices padre – con su típico tono desinteresado

Fugaku: esta bien puedes ir a escogerlo ya hable con los de la agencia – dijo al igual que su hijo con su tono despreocupado.

Sasuke: hmp – sonriendo de medio lado al saber que había consequido lo que quería

Flash back:

Sasuke: padre quiero hablar contigo – dijo sin emoción alguna

Fugaku: de que se trata sasuke? – dijo sin prestarle atención, ya que se encontraba leyendo unos documentos de la empresa.

Sasuke: quiero un auto nuevo , el que tengo ya me aburrió – dijo pensando en las palabras de la pelirosa.

Fugaku: que dices sasuke – dijo con su mismo tono – el auto que tienes, apenas lo compraste hace dos semanas.

Sasuke: si lo se, pero ya no lo quiero

Fugaku solo pensaba en el porque sasuke quería un auto nuevo, pero sin prestarle demasiada importancia decidió aceptar, con tal de que su hijo lo dejara de molestar, y asi poder seguir concentrado en sus documentos.

Fin del flasback.

Al otro dia por la mañana, por primera vez, después de meses de llegar tarde, tres chicos llegaban a tiempo a su primera clase, y todos prestaban mucha atención a la clase de literatura, hasta que, el celular de la pelirosa sono, sacándola de su ardua concentración.

Sakura saco su celular y este decía "nuevo mensaje, numero desconocido" sakura lo volvió a guardar sin si quiera leerlo, ya tendría tiempo cuando su clase terminara. La clase paso a terminar, y ella saco el celular para ver dicho mensaje.

_"Hola Haruno nos vemos a la salida en el estacionamiento del lado A, no tardes porque sabes que no me gusta esperar"_

Sakura se quedo muy pensativa en el mensaje, sabia perfectamente de quien era, pero lo que no se explicaba es como diablos consiguió su numero.

Del otro lado de la escuela se encontraban dos chicos platicando.

Neji. Que tal vas con tu nueva victima..? – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Sasuke: hmp – poniendo una media sonrisa

Neji: supongo que bien, al parecer este trabajo no va a hacer tan aburrido como pensó – dijo aun sosteniendo una sonrisa

Sasuke: veo que tu también tienes una nueva víctima – sonriendo de lado

Neji solo sonrió y sin decir algo mas, ambos se conocían lo bastante bien, como para saber de que eran capaz el otro.

Asi llego la hora de la salida y para sakura el peor momento ya que tendría que ver al pesado de Uchiha, en cambio para sasuke apenas empezaba la diversión.

Sakura llego al estacionamiento y trato de localizar el auto de sasuke, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, hasta que una voz le susurro al oído, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

Sasuke: me buscabas – dijo en tono sexy

Sakura: al sentirlo tan cerca se alejo unos pasos y volteo – y bien..? – dijo pensando en como había conseguido su número.

Sasuke: se lo pedi a Hinata – dijo como adivinando el pensamiento de la pelirosa – al parecer el dobe de tu amigo se lo dio – dijo empezando a caminar hacia su auto - súbete que ya es tarde – le dijo oredenandole que se subiera al auto que se encontraba adelante

Sakura: ehh…? – dijo muy confundida al no ver el auto del Uchiha

Sasuke: subiendo a un porsche color negro dijo – vienes o te vas a quedar parada ahí

Sakura que aun no salía de la impresión, casi de manera automática camino hacia el auto y sin decir nada se subió.

Sasuke: te gusta…? – dijo orgulloso de su nuevo auto

Sakura: que apenas reacciono dijo - sabes..? no me extraña de ti este tipo de cosas solo me queda claro que eres el típico niño mimado, que solo estira la mano y obtiene lo que quiere – dijo con mucho rencor en sus palabras – tu no sabes lo que en verdad es necesitar dinero y nunca lo sabrás – eso fuel lo último que dijo en todo el camino

Mientras sasuke pensaba el porque no había logrado impresionarla, el pensó que con eso, ella caería ante el, pero fue lo contrario asi llegaron a lago en el que un dia anteriormente estuvieron, bajaron del auto y sakura se sento a la orilla.

Sasuke por su parte bajo del auto una manta y una canasta de comida que su madre le había preparado, cuando el le dijo que no llegaría a comer, sin decir mas lo coloco y se sento sobre la manta.

Sasuke: hey Haruno…! Ven a comer...! – ella ni si quiera lo vio, como lo desesperaba, espero un rato mas y al no recibir respuesta se acerco a ella.

Sasuke: me puedes decir que demonios te pasa…! – dijo ya fastidiado, pero sakura seguía sin responder y con la cabeza agachada mientra unos cabellos cubrían sus ojos, sasuke no soporto mas y le levanto la barbilla y pudo notar, unos ojos jades cristalinos.

Sakura que ya no aguanto mas, se tiro a los brazos de sasuke a llorar, como una pequeña niña, sasuke sin saber porque se sentía muy mal al verla asi, no quería que ella sufriera, no quería verla asi, y correspondió aquel cálido abrazo.

Sakura: se tranquilizo y por fin pudo hablar – tu no sabes lo que es que tu padre te rechace desde el momento que se entero de tu existencia y que abandone a tu madre, que tu seas el culpable de que tu madre trabaje todo el día como esclava con tal de darle una buena vida a su hija - una vez dicho eso siguió llorando hasta que por fin sus hermosos ojos se secaron.

Sasuke no sabia que decir se sentía mal, hasta que por fin articulo parabras

Sasuke: quieres comer sakura – dijo con una sonrisa cálida dejando a sakura muy sorprendida porque nunca la había visto en el y hasta el momento por lo que llevaba de conocerlo no era muy común en el, además estaba el aspecto de que la llamo sakura y no Haruno como siempre le decía.

Sakura: hai – dijo poniendo una hermosa sonrisa – que a sasuke tanto le gustaba ver

Asi fueron pasando los días de aquel dichoso trabajo, saliendo de la escuela se iban aquel lago y ahí pasaba su tarde, no hablaban mucho, ya que sakura ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de sasuke, y lo poco que hablaban, era para preguntarse cosas triviales sobres la escuela.

Sasuke también ya se había acostumbrado a esperarla todos los días y a decir verdad se alegraba cuando la veía claro que no lo demostraba.

Dos semanas después

Sakura llegaba al estacionamiento como todos los días, aunque algo triste porque estaba consiente de que seria la ultima semana que pasaría cerca de sasuke y para acabarla ese dia tenia que hacer un mandado y no lo podría pasar con el, al llegar sasuke ya estaba esperándola como siempre.

Sakura: que tal sasuke - dijo muy sonriente a decir verdad hace unos días le había empezado a llamar por su nombre y ya no se peleaban tanto, aunque de ves en cuando sasuke seguía enfadando a sakura – oye creo que hoy no podremos ir al lago – dijo algo apenada

Sasuke: porque…? – dijo cortante y algo molesto porque algo estaba interfiriendo en los planes de estar con la pelirosa

Sakura: amm...veras lo que pasa es que el bebé de una amiga muy querida esta por nacer y pensaba acompañarla a escoger una cuna, ya que su marido tenia unos asuntos con su trabajo – dijo son una sonrisa

Sasuke: y vas a tardar mucho…?

Sakura: no la verdad no creo…por..? – dijo muy curiosa

Sasuke: súbete yo te llevo y asi de paso las acompaño – dijo casi ordenándole, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy obvio el querer estar con ella asi que se excuso – además recuerda que el trabajo nos dice que tenemos que estar todo el dia juntos – hizo una pausa - conociéndonos no…?

Sakura: jeje si creo que si – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero aun asi estaba feliz ya que estaría con sasuke toda la tarde

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo y sin que la pelirosa se diera cuenta.

Sasuke: bueno vámonos – dijo subiéndose al auto

Llegaron al centro comercial sakura se adelanto buscando a su amiga y sasuke veía con repulsión aquel lugar

Sakura: se que no son los lugares que frecuentas, pero si quieres te puedes ir – dijo con un poco de tristeza pensando que sasuke se iria.

Sasuke: hmp será mejor que te des prisa – dijo sonriendo de medio lado hacia la pelirosa y ella le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa

De pronto vio a su amiga parada junto a un hombre que a decir verdad no reconocia, a pesar de que se llevaran tan bien ella jamás había conocido al esposo de su amiga, además no tendría porque estar ahí ya que se supone que el estaba en otro lado, pero sin decir nada mas tomo de la mano a sasuke y lo jalo para llegar hacia su amiga, pero al momento de tomarlo ambos sintieron cierta corriente eléctrica que los hizo estremecerse.

Sakura: hola – grito a todo pulmón haciendo que su amiga y aque hombre voltearan.

En ese momento sasuke se detuvo de golpe y se quedo parado muy tenso llamando la atención de la pelirosa, aquel hombre al verlos hablo.

?: que haces aquí estos lugares no son para ti…! –dijo entre sorprendido y alegre al ver a sasuke

* * *

jeje...bueno mañana la conti...aiooooz


	6. eres una molestia!

jeje...ya vine con la continuacion...jjijii...waaa me han enkantado sus comentarios...si ke si...a les agradesco a los ke han dejado y tambien les agradesco a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo...gracias XD

espero y sigan comentando...nos vemos mañana en la conti...aiooos

* * *

Sasuke que no se recuperaba de la impresión se quedo parado, muy tenso.

Sakura: que sucede sasuke…? – dijo muy preocupada por el - sasuke respóndeme por favor – le dijo mientras lo movia para que el reaccionara.

?: sakura disculpa, pero ya no te pude decir que al ultimo momento mi esposo se desocupo y decido venir, pero pensé que vendrías sola y que era un buen momento para que lo conocieras – le dijo en un tono bastante preocupado por la situación.

Sakura veía a sasuke muy asustada porque el seguía sin hablar.

?: y bien sasuke no me has dicho que haces aquí, y con esta chica – dijo aquel hombre

Sasuke: que por fin pudo hablar dijo – no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un desconocido, vámonos sakura...! – tomandola de la mano y comenzando a caminar

?: a papá no le gustara nada el que estes con esa chica y que estes aquí…! – dijo en un tono simple

Sasuke: no te metas el lo que no te importa…! – dijo en un tono que a plena vista resaltaba la ira que sasuke traia en contra de esa persona

?: como no me va a importar la vida de mi hermano pequeño..? – dijo en tono de ironia

Sakura se quedo en shock y abrió los ojos como platos

Sakura: que has dicho...? hermano...?– dijo saliendo del asombro

Sasuke: yo no tengo ningún hermano – dijo muy molesto

Sakura: sasuke – dijo confusa al no entender lo que sucedia

Konan: sakura será mejor que vayamos a aquella tienda, ellos tienda mucho de que hablar y creo que debemos darles su espacio.

Sakura asintió y se dispuso a caminar pero algo la detuvo.

Sasuke: vámonos yo no tengo nada que hablar con Itachi – dijo jalando bruscamente a sakura

Itachi: me alegro verte sasuke y mas acompañado de una linda chica – dijo sonriendo

Konan: Itachi solo conseguirás enojarlo mas

Itachi abrazo a Konan y la beso

Itachi: ven será mejor que busquemos esa cuna - dijo con una sonrisa

Y asi se encaminaron a una tienda para bebes

Mientras fuera del centro comercial

Sakura: sasuke suéltame…! Me haces daño….!

Pero sasuke no hizo caso y la aventó sobre el asiento del copiloto sin cuidado alguno

Sakura iba a reclamar pero vio la cara de confusión del pelinegro

Sasuke: a donde quieres ir...? – hablo pero no en el tono de siempre mas bien parecía ido.

Sakura: y si vamos al lago…?

Sin decir mas sasuke se encamino hacia aquel lago donde pasaba todas las tardes a lado de la pelirosa, llegaron y bajaron del auto, sakura caminaba hacia el lago, hasta que sasuke la detuvo y la abrazo fuertemente, sakura sintió que la abrazaba con desespero y en cierta forma la lastimaba, pero tenia una idea de lo que el sentía, asi que se dejo abrazar y hasta el abrazo correspondió, asi duraron varios minutos.

Sasuke: mi padre dio por muerto a Itachi el dia que se caso con konan – dijo muy confuso ante la bola de sentimientos que sentía en ese momentos.

Sakura: ya veo – dijo muy triste – por es nos odias verdad…?

Sasuke aprento mas fuerte el agarre de la pelirosa

Sakura soltó un gemido de dolor

Sasuke: déjame tenerte un rato mas asi…por favor – era increíble el gran Sasuke Uchiha pedía algo por favor.

Sakura no dijo mas y aunque le dolía, no le importaba ya que sabia que eso calmaba un poco a sasuke

Sasuke: por eso los odio – dijo algo molesto y sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos – porque me quitaron a mi hermano, porque hicieron que mi familia se rompiera, desde ese momento mi padre cambio, Itachi siempre fue el hijo predilecto y mi padre al saber de su boda con konan lo desheredo y nos prohibió rotundamente a mi madre y a mi voverle hablar, además sabes porque siempre te traigo a este lago…? – pegunto pero no espero la respuesta de la pelirosa y siguio hablando – porque aquí era donde Itachi y yo veníamos a nadar – dijo aparentando estar normal, pero claro sakura para ese entonces ya lo conocía y sabia que algo no andaba bien con sasuke.

Sakura: se aparto un poco de sesuke y muy molesta le dijo – sabes…? Puede que sea tu padre, pero no tiene el derecho de cortar los lazos con aquellas personas a las que quieres y si quieres yo te ayudare para que vuelvas a hablar con tu hermano – lo ultimo que dijo lo dijo en un tono dulce y poniendo una tierna sonrisa dedica únicamente a sasuke

Sasuke por su parte no respondió, nada mas y la volvió abrazar, no quería perderla, a ella no y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara.

Sakura por su parte sentía que tenia que ayudar a sasuke, reunirlo con su hermano, si eso haría para devolverle la tranquilidad, además desde que pasaba tiempo con el, se sentía feliz y protegida, ahora era el turno de ella para protegerlo.

Ambos ya no dijeron nada mas y solo se veían a los ojos, hasta que sakura hablo.

Sakura: ya veras que todo estará bien sasuke kun – esas ultimas palabras a sauke lo habían dejado sorprendido su vos se escuchaba demasiado tierna y además estaba la parte del kun, desde cuando ella lo llamaba con ese sufijo.

Asi poco a poco sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta que ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones, pero entonces sakura lo detuvo.

Sakura: sasuke kun que soy para ti…? – dijo muy curiosa

_Sasuke por su parte no contesto, ni el mismo sabia que era ella para el y no sabia porque tenia esa necesidad de ella, era su droga no quería estar lejos, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, sumándole que no tenia claro sus sentimientos._

Sakura: al ver que no respondía lo llamo – sasuke kun respondeme….que soy para ti…!

Sasuke: eres una MOLESTIA – lo ultimo lo dijo sin pensar

Sakura al momento que lo escucho, sintió como algo se le clavaba en el pecho y sin mas le dio una cachetada a sasuke.

Susuke se quedo en shock al ver que ella una mujer, una pobretona, una MOLESTIA, se había atrevido golpear a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura comenzó a caminar rumbo a la carretera, pero una vos la detuvo.

Sasuke: hey molestia…! Súbete…! – le ordeno – además ya esta oscureciendo y por aquí no pasan taxis y no creo que te quieras ir caminando – diciéndolo con su tono arrogante y asi volvía a ser el Sasuke Uchiha que todos conocían frio y arrogante.

Sakura mas que resignada se subió a el auto y sin mas no hablaron en el camino.

Pensamientos de sakura:

Sakura: como pude pensar que podríamos ser algo mas...?

Inner: T.T es un arrogante, como nos fuimos a enamorar de el

Sakura: oye quien te dijo que estoy enamorada del Uchiha

Inner: no hace falta te conozco recuerdas..?

Sakura: di lo que quieras, yo se que no es asi

Inner: si tu lo quieres pensar asi, a ya tu, engáñate...!

Sakura iba a reclamar pero escucho aquella vos que tanto odiaba

Fuera de los pensamientos de sakura

Sasuke: hey molestia…! Que no te piensas bajar – dijo arrogante y con una media sonrisa

Sakura: mmm….ehhh? – dijo toda aturdida pero luego reacciono y vio que ya habían llegado a su casa, se bajo sin si quiera despedirse de el.

Cuando entro a su casa vio a su madre platicando con un hombre.

Sakura: pensó – _para variar mas sorpresas u.u_

Kurenai vio entrar a su pequeña hija y la llamo para que entrara a la sala, sakura camino hacia dicho lugar y cuando cio a ese hombre se paro en seco-

Sakura: _como es posible..? que hace el aquí…? y con abrazado de mi madre…? Que hace mi sensei aqui….?_ – pensó muy exaltada

Kuranai: sakura hija quiero hablar sobre algo contigo.

Kakashi sensei: hola sakura que tal – dijo sonriendo bajo su mascara

Sakura: pero que – iba a preguntar pero su madre no la dejo terminar

Kurenai: kakashi y yo nos conocimos hace unos meses y comenzamos a salir y sabes hija me siento muy bien con el – dijo con una sonrisa

Sakura que pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su sensei

Kakashi sensei: le propuse matrimonio a tu madre – dijo sin tacto alguno causando que la pelirosa casi se hiperventilara.

Kurenai: y yo acepte – sonriendo aun mas

_Si...ya va, eso era todo lo que la pelirosa podía soportar, primero lo del hermano de sasuke, luego lo de que no era mas que una moestia para sasuke y ahora esto, pero eso no era lo peor, si no que, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, solo quería hacer algo, correr al los brazos del pelinegro._

Kurenai: noto a sakura ida y dijo – hija estas bien, en que piensas – al no oir respuesta se preocupo y siguió hablándole – o es que acaso no estas de acuerdo con esto, porque sabes de ante mano que yo siempre estare primero para ti - dijo haciendo una pausa - antes que para otra cosa – dijo muy triste pensando en que su hija se opondría rotundamente a su boda

_Y fueron esas palabras las que sacaron a la pelirosa del shock en el que se encontraba, su madre ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa y no perimiría que esto sucediera de nuevo._

Sakura: mamá, kakashi sensei, felicidades – dijo sonriendo

Su madre y su sensei dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Kurenai: bien entonces a cenar - dijo sonriendo al ver que su hija tomaba la noticia bien

Sakura: mamá por hoy me disculparías, es que no tengo hambre. - dijo desanimada

Kakashi imaginando el porque la pelirosa se encontaba asi se aventuro a preguntar

Kakashi sensei: sakura que tal va el trabajo con sasuke - hablo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba, ya que sabia que sakura tenia un caracter bastante explosivo.

Pero no recibió respuesta solo una mirada acecina y aquella aura maligana que salía de sakura

Sakura: ¬¬

_Sin decir mas subió a su habitación, necesitaba dormir no quería pensar en nada mas, y sobre todo no quería pensar en sasuke, asi poco a poco se quedo dormida._

Mientras en otro lado, se encontraba el pelinegro sobre su cama pensando en lo sucedido.

Sasuke: pensaba - _porque sakura se molesto cuando le dije que era una molestia...? no tendría por que...? o si…? A ya...! basta d andar pensando en tonterías…! porque me siento asi cuando estoy con ella..? que me pasa con sakura…? Acaso será amor esta extraña sensación…? Ahhhh sakura porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza…? Que me hiciste…? Si esto es amor, no cabe duda de que el amor es una verdadera molestia, al igual que tu sakura…!_

Y asi fue como también el sueño venció a sasuke y es ahora que aquel sentimiento llamado amor iba despertando en ambos, mientras que uno le tenia miedo amar, por que no quería salir lastimada, otro creía que el amor era una molestia.

* * *

cuidence

besos

aiooz


	7. nuestro primer beso

sin muxo ke decir...aki esta la conti...nos vemos mañanita...cuidence

y saluditos a todos

aiooz

* * *

Después de el raro dia que había tenido un dia anterior sakura se encontraba en el salón de clases muy callada, esperando a que llegara el siguiente profesor, aunque a decir verdad tenia una cara de fastidio, que no paso desapercibida por sus dos amigos, sin embargo prefirieron esperar hasta que ella se decidiera a contarles lo sucedido, asi llego la hora del receso, y los tres chicos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol a comer su rico almuerzo, todo parecía transcurrir de lo mas tranquilo, tenten y naruto platicaban muy alegremente, mientras que sakura se dedicaba a a observarlos, pero como era de esperarse, el rubio no aguanto la curiosidad de saber que era lo que a sakura le sucedía, y claro según el tenia una idea de que es lo que pasaba por la mente de sakura y fue asi que sin mas tacto pregunto.

Naruto: hey…sakura chan, que tal van las cosas con el teme…?

Tenten que al igual que naruto, se imaginaba que el problema de sakura era relacionda a Sasuke Uchiha, abrió los ojos y le dio un gran golpe a naruto, claro ella también tenia curiosidad, pero creía que era mejor esperar a que su amiga hablara por si misma sin presiones.

Naruto: tenten chan, porque me golpeas. T.T – dijo tocándose el chipote que ahora tenia en la cabeza, y con casacadas en los ojos.

Tenten: porque eres un baka...! – dijo ya bastante irritada

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, porque sabia que era el momento de hablar.

Sakura: que como voy….! – dijo exaltada – pues voy mal, Uchiha es un idiota….! – dijo aun molesta mas resaltando la ultima palabra.

Los dos chicos la miraron con cara de no entender bien la situación, hasta donde ellos sabían, no se llevaban bien, pero por lo menos se soportaban, y trataban de pasar el tiempo lo mas tranquilo que se pudiera, y ahora sakura decía que era un idiota.

Sakura: pero no quiero hablar de eso, es mejor cambiar de tema, a que no saben la ultima…? – dijo poniendo una sonrisa

Tenten: que sucede sakura chan…? - pregunto curiosa

Naruto: sakura chan, alguiente ha dicho que eres BI-PO-LAR – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sakura que en el momento de ver y escuchar a naruto se le hincho una venita en la frente y con una sonrisa tétrica, observo a naruto.

Sakura: NA-RU-TO. – dijo con un aura amenazadora

Naruto: sakura chan…yo…este – dijo nervioso, sabiendo que es lo que le esperaba,

Sakura: eres un baka, además todavía no me he desquitado, de la gran mentira que le dijiste a mi madre, el dia que Salí con sasuke por primera vez – dijo ensanchando mas esa sonrisa tétrica, que hizo que naruto se congelara y palideciera.

Naruto: sakura chan…yo….no…yo….este… - el pobre ya no sabia ni que hacer, conocía a sakura y sabia que le iba a doler

Flash back:

Ding dong – sonó el timbre (hay disculpen los efectos de sonido)

Kurenai: ya voy – dijo tranquilamente

Naruto – ohayo kurenai sama

Kurenai: hola naruto kun, pasa… y sakura…? Porque no ha venido contigo…? – dijo curiosa y luego observo a la chica que estaba junto a naruto – o ya veo, tines una cita…! – sonrio pícaramente.

Naruto se sonrojo y Hinata ya ni se diga.

Nauto: no…este bueno…

Kurenai: no te preocupes..te entiendo naruto, estas en edad – dijo aun con la sonrisa en la cara

Naruto se encontraba pensando, _acaso piensa que Hinata es mi novia?, si es muy linda, y todo, pero… _

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por kurenai

Kurenai: y dime naruto, donde dejaste a sakura, porque no ha venido a casa aun? – dijo ya mas seria

Naruto: volvió a pensar (si se que es raro, que naruto piense tanto pero ya ven los milagros suceden jaja) _a ya se si kurenai sama piensa que yo tengo novia, lo mas seguro y para que no pregunte mas…sera decirle que sakura salió con su novio…si eso hare…_

Y sin mas dijo

Naruto: salió con su NOVIO – recalcando la palabra novio – vendrá por la noche, bueno kurenai sama ya es hora de irnos, por cierto ella es Hinata – y sin mas tomo de la mano de Hinata y se fue.

Kurenai: adiós naruto kun, Hinata chan, mucho gusto en conocerte - solo sonrío y se quedo pensando en lo que naruto había dicho, cerro la puerta y se adentro a su casa.

Fin del flashback.

Tenten solo sonreía al ver a sus amigos, ya no le extrañaba esas escenas casi siempre se la pasaban peleando, sakura comenzó a golpear a naturo, hasta dejarlo lleno de chichones y un ojo morado, naruto solo lloraba T.T,

asi el receso termino y ese dia le tocaba clase de deportes, por lo tanto iban con su pasn, consistía de un pans negro algo holgado, claro no exagerado la verdad era flojo pero no perdía su forma, una playera blanca, en la chicas dejaba ver un poco su ombligo y la de los chicos era floja, y una sudader negra, que al igual en la chicas era un poco mas ajustada y en los chicos flojos, por ultimo los tenis eran blancos, ya a la hora de entrar a la clase de deportes, se quitaban el pans y quedaba en short, el de la chicas era mas corto y justo, el de los chicos, largo y flojo, también era negro. Los de la otra clase, era igual, solo que a diferencia, el pans, el short, la sudadera, los tenis, eran blancos, y la playera negra.

Mientras del otro lado de la escuela, en los baños de los chicos, se escuchaban unos gemidos de una mujer…

Karin: aaahhh…si asi mi sasukito….ahhhh

Sasuke no hablaba solo se dedicaba hacer su trabajo.

Karin: sasukito besame si..? – pidió en forma suplicante

Sasuke: no me fastidies Karin – dijo molesto

Karin: es que nunca me has besado - dijo en tono de reproche

Sasuke no aguanto mas la actitud de Karin y sin terminar su tarea, salió del baño, dejando a Karin soreprendida.

Karin: sasukito amor porque te vas…? – dijo enojada

Sasuke ni se molesto en responder, a decir verdad sasuke jamás había besado a ninguna chica, había estado con muchas, pero solo en cuanto a sexo se refería, nunca había sentido las ganas de besar a una, hasta que conoció a sakura, esos labios rosas, que le pedían a gritos ser tomados por el, bueno según sasuke, y ni si quiera con su prometida lo había hecho, pronto recordó que sakura estaba molesta, pero no el no pediría disculpas, el jamás haría esa tontería, esperaría a que el coraje se le pasara.

Del otro lado de la escuela se encontraba la pelirosa corriendo alrededor del campo de futbol, Gai sensei, les había dicho a sus alumnos que dieran 100 vueltas a la cancha, y todos protestaron excepto Rock Lee, que era un gran fan de dicho sensei.

Un prefecto llego, y pidió a sakura y a tenten, que fueran a la dirección porque Tsunade sama las mandaba a llamar, ambas chicas se encaminaron a la dirección.

Tenten: que sera lo que Tsunade sama necesitara de nosotras….? – pregunto curiosa

Sakura: no se, tal vez mandarnos hacer algo – dijo con ironía al saber que por algo las había llamado

Tenten: ¬¬

Sakura: y que tal tu trabajo…? – pregunto para cambiar el tema

Tenten: que al oir la pregunta de sakura, cambio de color, haciéndole competencia a un tomate – ehh…a que te refieres a como va…? – dijo nerviosa

Sakura: pues a como te va con el niño rico – dijo asi como si nada

Tentes: bien… sabes no es tan malo…! – dijo aun muy roja

Sakura iba a contestar pero ya habían llegado a la dirección.

Toc toc

Tsunade: adelante

Cuando las chicas entraron, se encontraron con dos chicos sentados, frente a Tsunade, y uno de ellos era el que menos quería ver la pelirosa.

Sakura/Tenten: buenos días Tsunade sama

Tsunade: buenos días chicas – dijo en tono monótono

Uno de los chicos se levanto de manera educada y le cedió el lugar a la pelirosa, mientas que el otro ni si quiera volteo a verla.

Gaara: hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Gaara Sabaku No y el tuyo preciosa – dijo mu cortes

Sakura: el gusto es mio, soy Sakura Haruno – dijo con una sonrisa

Gaara beso su mano en señal de cortesía y la pelirosa se sonrojo y le dijo que se sentara, ella iba hacerlo pero algo la detuvo.

Al escuchar las palabras ante SU pelirosa, se molesto de sobre manera, no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara y besara, a menos que el fuera el que lo hiciera, no a la chica de Sasuke Uchiha, asi que sin mas jalo a sakura hacia el y la sentó en la silla en la que el se encontraba, claro este ya se había levantado, y todos los demás lo veían sorprendido, excepto la directora que lo veía de lo mas divertido.

Tsunade: bueno chicos los he traído aquí para que organicen el baile de san Valentín es este viernes, asi que no les queda mucho tiempo, ya se pueden retirar – se sento en su silla y ya no dijo nada mas.

Los chicos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a sus repectivas aulas, bueno las dos chicas tenían que ira cambiarse ya que aun seguían con en short, asi que se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Tenten; sakura date prisa..! la siguiente clase ya va a comenzar…! – dijo desesperada

Sakura: tenten adelantate ya voy – dijo muy despreocupada

Tente: ok te espero en el salón – dijo saliendo de los vestidores

En eso se escucho que alguien entraba al vestidor, claro sakura ya se había terminado de cambiar, a ahora se arreglaba el cabello, ya que para la clase de deportes, se había tenido que hacer una cola, pero ahora se lo había soltado, su cabello era rebelde y le costaba acomodarlo, pero era hermoso a pesar de tener un extraño color rosa, le llegaba a la cintura.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, pero no le tomo importancia.

Sakura: tenten, te dije que te alcanzaba en el salón, no me presiones quieres…! – dijo pensando que era tenten

Sasuke: yo creo que no vas a poder alcanzar a tu amiga, o al menos no en esta clase – dijo de manera muy sexy

Sakura al escuchar su vos, volteo muy asustada.

Sakura: Uchiha que haces aquí…? No sabes que este es el vestidor de las chicas…? Además esta no es tu sección…? – dijo nerviosa ya que sasuke se le estaba acercando peligrosamente, hasta que la acorralos contra una pared.

Sasuke: dime sakura…? – dijo en tono sexy – porque andabas coqueteando con Gaara…? – lo ultimo lo dijo ya molesto

Sakura abrio los ojos muy sorprendida por las palabras de sasuke

Sasuke: respóndeme sakura…! Sabes que no soy mu paciente…! –dijo subiendo un poco su tono

Sakura no sabia que decir, de hecho no sabia que era lo que sucedía.

Sasuke: te estoy hablando…MOLESTIA…! – dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

Sakura reacciono, al escuchar esa palabra

Sakura: Uchiha y tu quien te crees para darme ordenes…? – dijo bastante molesta – y ahora dejame pasar que me tengo que ir a clases…!

Sasuke no se movió ni un poco, al contrario se apego mas a sakura, sauka al sentir el cuerpo de sasuke, se puso muy nerviosa, y para sasuke no paso desapercibido.

Sasuke: acaso te pongo nerviosa SA-KU-RA – dijo en tono sexy

Sakura iba a protestar, pero algo le impidió, sasuke había tomado posesión de sus labios, y ella trataba de empujarlo sin éxito alguno, luego también se dejo llevar, pero sasuke no solo se conformo con sus labios quería mas, mordió el labio inferior de sakura, lo que la hizo abrir ligeramente la boca y que el Uchiha aprovecho para meter la lengua, inspeccionando toda su cavidad bucal, tenia un sabor dulce, el odiaba el dulce, pero en ella le parecía la cosa mas deliciosa que había probado en su vida, sakura que tenia los ojos cerrados, al sentir la lengua de el, dentro de su boca, abrió los ojos de golpe y trato de empujar a sasuke, lo cual no volvió a tener éxito, asi se rindió, siguió el juego que sasuke había comenzado, hasta que la falta de aire exigió protagonismo, y así como se separaron, sin decir nada mas se miraban fijamente, sin saber exactamente que había sucedido.


	8. una tarde en casa de los Haruno

hoooooooooola disculpen ke no actualize aier...pero es ke mi internet estaba fallando y puuuuf, todo el dia estuvo uerto asi ke ni como...de verdad como lo siento...pero ia aki la conti...wiii gracias x sus comentsrios me enkanta leerlos y gracias a todos los ke han leido mi historia...disfruten el capi, mañana la conti

* * *

Ambos se veían, sin decir nada, poco a poco la pelirosa empezó a sentirse libre, el Uchiha la había soltado y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, sakura se quedo atónita, sin saber que hacer, o que decir, simplemente lo veía alejarse.

Sasuke salió como alma que lleva el diablo de los vestidores, simplemente aun no se explicaba, porque la habías besado...? el nunca había tenido la necesidad de besar a ninguna chica y no comprendía porque con ella era diferente, si en cierta forma desde el dia que la conoció, se dio cuenta que no era como las demás, no se le ofrecía, ni besaba el piso, por donde el pasaba, al contrario lo retaba, desde ese momento...supo que ella era diferente.

Además estaba aquel sentimiento que lo invadió, al ver a Gaara tan cerca de ella, y para el colmo tocándola… acaso eran celos…? No Sasuke Uchiha no podía estar celoso, porque solo las personas enamoradas podían sentir celos, y en definitiva el no lo estaba.

Llego a la conclusión que lo único que lo atraía de la pelirosa, es que aun no la había hecho suya, si en definitiva eso tiene que ser, pensando que después de que tuviera sexo con ella, todo volvería a la normalidad, además por eso había empezado todo, ya era hora de terminarlo, solo le quedaban tres días con el dichoso trabajo, y no podía perder el tiempo.

Esa tarde terminaría con todo, en el trabajo les pedía convivir con su compañero, un dia completo en la casa del otro, y por acuerdo mutuo, habían decidido que el primer lugar seria la casa de la pelirosa, y para su suerte su madre no estaría en todo el dia, si sasuke estaba seguro que ese dia la pelirosa seria suya, y asi sin mas llego a su sección, dando por terminado su sesion de pensamientos.

Neji: hey…Uchiha…! – hablo con un tono un poco alto para que sasuke volteara, ya que iba como en las nubes.

Sasuke volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, y se acerco al susodicho.

Neji: donde te metiste…? Porque te saltaste la clase de matemáticas…? – pregunto con sonrisa picara, imaginando que es lo que podría estar haciendo.

Sasuke: hmp – con un tono de lo mas frio

Nneji: ok no pregunto detalles de tu vida privada – sonrió

(inner: o no Neji sonrió…esto si que esta grave necesitamos un doctor que Neji se nos muere T.T - oly chan: otra vez tu…yo que pensé que ya te habías perdido – inner: no aquí sigo n.n - oly chan: ¬¬ - inner: ya va, mejor sigue con la historia – oly chan: si y ya no interrumpas)

Sasuke. Hyuga es mi imaginación, o te he notado mas alegre – dijo sasuke curioso, pero sin demostralo

Neji: quizás – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Sasuke: hmp

Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero a sasuke le intrigaba el porque del cambio de su amigo, desde que lo conocía, Neji era serio y arrogante, igual que el, por eso se llevaban tan bien, pero ahora lo notaba diferente, claro que en esos momentos sasuke tenia sus propios problemas, como para preocuparse por los de Neji.

Del otro lado de la escuela, se encontraba la pelirosa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no quería que las clases finalizaran porque sabia lo que le esperaba, un encuentro con el Uchiha no era exactamente lo que ella quería, además de que pasarían la tarde juntos, para el colmo en su casa y solos, que acaso tenia tanta mala suerte...! asi había pasado el dia, sin que ella lo notase, no tomo ningún apunte, ni presto atención a ninguna clase, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, cuando sintió aquel vacio que invadía su estomago, sus piernas flaqueaban y lo peor es que quería mas, si mas..! de ese desquiciante sabor que solo el Uchiha poseía.

Se encamino al lugar en donde siempre se encontraban, aquel estacionamiento, en donde siempre el la esperaba, a paso corto y lento, lo mas lento que podía, pero al fin llego a aquel destino, que tanto quería evitar.

Sasuke: vaya sakura pensé que te habías perdido – dijo en tono ironico

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: bien vámonos

Ambos se subieron al auto.

Sasuke: antes tengo que pasar a cambiarme a mi casa, no querras que vaya asi verdad…? – dijo en tono jugueton

A sakura se le subieron todos los colores.

Llegaron a la mansión del Uchiha, sakura se quedo muy sorprendida, era mas grande que su calle entera, casi se le desprende la mandíbula al verla, a lo que sasuke solo sonrio de medio lado por la cara de sakura.

Sasuke: espérame aquí…ahora vuelvo – le dijo bajando del auto y adentrándose a su casa

Por su parte sakura no decía nada, solo veía como el Uchiha desaparecía tras la puerta.

Mikoto: buenas tardes sasuke chan – dijo muy sonriente

Sasuke: hola – dijo sin mas

Mikoto: ya tenia que no venias a comer hijo, que paso con tu compañerita…? Acaso ya entregaron su trabajo…? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: no madre, solo me vine a cambiar, no comeré aquí. – dijo secamente

Mikoto: o ya veo – dijo mientras se introducía a la cocina.

Sasuke subió a su habitación a cambiarse y no tardo en bajar.

Sasuke: madre me voy, regreso por la noche – dijo saliendo de la casa

Mikoto: cuidate, nos vemos – grito desde la cocina

Sasuke salió de la mansión y vio a la pelirosa embobada con el celular y los audífonos puestos, y por su cabeza se cruzo una macabra idea.

Sasuke se subió al auto por la parte de atrás, sin si quiera ser notado por la pelirosa, ya que tenia la vista perdida en el celular, y era de esas personas que ponían a todo volumen, los audífonos, a tal grado que los que estuvieran a su lado, escucharan la música.

Asi sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a ella y sin mas lamio el lóbulo de su oreja, para luego darle una mordida…lo que hizo saltar a la pelirosa del susto, y de la extraña sensación que le provoco ese roce, volteo inmediatamente y pudo ver a sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, y ella se puso roja como tomate.

Sasuke: te asuste SA-KU-RA – dijo en tono endemoniadamente sexy, tanto que hizo que a la pelirosa sintiera un gran escalofrio, y se quedara muda, por aquel acto.

También cuando noto como estaba vestido, traía unos pantalones negros, una playera roja, algo pegada al cuerpo dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen, no estaba exagerado, tampoco eras de esos esqueléticos, simplemente era perfecto, y unos tenis rojos, claro toda su ropa era de marca.

Sasuke: sonrió divertido – bien vámonos que tengo hambre – dijo volviendo a su tono de siempre.

Asi llegaron a casa de sakura y bajaron para adentrarse.

Sakura: bien Uchiha..! te presento a la casa de las Haruno – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke no contesto, ya que a su mente había venido quella palabra Uchiha...! le había llamado Uchiha...? que había pasaso con el Sasuke kun...? donde quedo aquel sufijo, que en los labios de la pelirosa, sonaba tan bien...? siempre le había enorgullecido ser llamado por su apellido, pero ahora, precisamente ahora le molestaba, que ella le llamase asi.

Sakura hablo sacando de sus pensamientos a sasuke

Sakura: vienes o no..? – dijo mientras se adentraba a la cocina.

Sasuke: reacciono y dijo – hey saukra…! – llamando la atención de la pelirosa

Sakura: que sucede..? – pregunto curiosa y sonriente

Pero aquella sonrisa se le borro al sentir como el Uchiha la jalaba y la volvía a acorralar contra la pared, si aquella escena se repetía, ya la sentí venir.

Sasuke: asi que Uchiha ehh…? Y que paso son el kun…? – pregunto mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirosa.

Sakura: que andaba con los nervios de punta, contesto con lo primero que se le ocurrió. – lo olvide...!

Sasuke: asi que lo olvidaste, creo que habrá que recordártelo – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y acercándose a los labios de la pelirosa.

Sakura no sabia lo que sucedía, y la verdad tampoco lo quería saber, solo quería que sucediera.

Poco a poco se volvieron a besar, pero para la sorpresa de la pelirosa, no fue igual que el primero, el anterior había sido muy intenso, lleno de una gran necesidad, y aunque le había encantado, este era diferente era lento y tierno..?..SI TIERNO…! Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y se sentía tan bien, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, la falta de aire los hizo separarse y quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, por la mente de la pelirosa solo pasaba la idea de cómo Sasuke Uchiha podía besar de manera tierna, si era tan frio e inexpresivo, y por la del pelinegro, pensaba que quería mas, volver a sentir ese sabor.

Se iban a volver a besar pero el teléfono sono, los saco de el ambiente romántico, que se había formado, la pelirosa iba a contestar, pero el teléfono dejo de sonar, al parecer era un broma del destino, que simplemente no los quería juntos.

La pelirosa comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina seguida por sasuke.

Sakura: que quieres comer..?

Sasuke: no se que es lo que tienes…?

Sakura: ¬¬ aquí no es restauran..? – dijo molesta

Sasuke: pues me estas preguntando no…? – dijo ironico

Sakura bufo resignada, y opto por prepararle sincronizadas, ya que, sinceramente ella no era buena en la cocina, si no lo quemaba, le quedaba crudo, o cosas por el estilo, por eso opto por su especialidad.

Mientras sasuke, la veía moverse con torpeza por la cocina, pero sin embargo le causaba gracia, el verla tan apurada por cocinar para el, cuando pensó en eso, una media sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, si aquel pensamiento de que ella cocinaba para el, le hacia sentir feliz aunque no sabia la razón o mas bien no la quería reconocer.

Cuando la pelirosa termino de cocinar, parecía que por la cocina había pasado un huracán, asi comieron sin decir nada mas, sasuke no podía creer, como algo tan simple como unas sincronizadas, podían saberle tan bien, al termino de su comida la pelirosa recogió los platos y se dispuso a limpiar.

Sasuke: quieres que te ayude…? – pregunto fríamente

Sakura: ehh…? – se quedo boquiabierta al ver que el Uchiha le ofercia ayuda – escuche mal tu limpiando algo…? – dijo irónica seguida de grandes carcajadas

A sasuke se le hincho un venita en la frente

Sasuke: ¬¬ que te hace gracia sakura…? – pregunto molesto

Sakura: nada es que no te imagino limpiando – dijo ya mas tranquila y limpiándose las lagrimas, caudas por la risa

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: vale, vale, ayudame n.n - dijo sonriendo

Asi se dispusieron a limpiar todo el desorden caudado por la pelirosa, cuando terminaron se dirijieron a la sala y sentaron en el sillón.

Sakura: sasuke espérame…voy a cambiarme – dijo encaminándose a las escaleras

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura no tardo mucho y bajo con uno short negro cortito, una blusa de manga larga morada, un poquito larga, y un chaleco de tela muy pegado y cortito en color negro, que hacia juego perfecto con el short, y por ultimo unos flats morados.

Cuando el pelinegro escucho sus pasos, y volteo a verla…HERMOSA…esas fueron las plabras del pelinegro al verla bajar, claro que sakura no alcanzo a oírlas, sasuke pensaba que no duraría mucho vestida si seguía caminando se esa forma.

Sasuke no duro ni un segundo sentado, se levanto y camino directamente a la pelirosa.

Sakura: lista…que quieres hacer…? - dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: yo…? – pregunto de manera sexy

Sakura no imaginando la magnitud de las palabras del pelinegro, dijo inocentemente.

Sakura: si tu…! Tu eres el invitado recuerdas…?

Sasuke: a entonces haremos lo que yo quiera verdad…? – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Sakura: si – restanto importancia aquella situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban

Sasuke: sonrio de medio lado – bien…entonces vamos a jugar...!

Tomo a sakura de la cintura y la empezó a besar, muy apasionadamente, a lo que la pelirosa respondió gustosamente, sasuke la presiono mas contra su cuerpo y la rodeo completamente por sus brazos, sakura lo abrazo por el cuello, jugando con su cabello, sasuke empezó a bajar por el cuello de la pelirosa, haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido, provocando que "el amiguito" de sasuke, comenzara a despertarse, y asi poco a poco la fue llevando hacia el sillón, la recostó, colocándose el encima, pero tratando de no aplastarla, comenzaba a recorrer con una de sus manos toda la anatomía de la chica, provocando que soltara leves gemidos, pero al sentir algo que hacia presión contra su abdomen bajo, la chica reacciono y hablo.

Sakura: sa..sasuke…kun, no por favor – pido suplicante y agitada por la actividad que ambos realizaban

Esas palabras sacaron de su mundo a sasuke y se detuvo, mirándola fijamente.

Sasuke: que sucede…? – dijo molesto por la interrupción.

Sakura: que estaba notablemente roja por la situación dijo – es que aun no estoy lista

Sasuke comprendió en seguida a lo que la chica se refería y sin mas se levanto, de el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Sakura: sasuke kun… estas molesto..? – pregunto tímidamente

Sasuke comprendió la situación de la chica y solo le dedico una sonrisa tierna.

Sasuke: esta bien..! te esperare para cuando lo estes…! – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la chica

Sakura le dedico una linda sonrisa.

Sakura: sasuek kun…que te parece si vamos a rentar alguna película y la vemos…? n.n – dijo muy feliz

Sasuke: hmp

Y asi fue una tarde rara para sasuke y sakura, muy diferente a como sasuke se la había imaginado, una tarde llena de risas por parte de la pelirosa y sonrisas de lado de el, al ver que la chica estaba tan feliz, una tarde en la que vieron películas, jugaron jenga, cartas, y hasta incluso desataron una guerra de cojines por la sala, si en definitiva una tarde completamente diferente a la que sasuke se imagino, por parte de sakura, fue una de las mejores tarde de su vida, se sentía tan contenta de que el estuviera con ella, de que la esperara hasta que estuviera lista.

Si poco a poco aquello a lo que le tenían miedo y les molestaba iba naciendo, sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

nos vemos

cuidence

bezoz


	9. conociendo a pakun!

hola ps aki el capi...jeje...disfrutenlo...jeje y gracias a sus comentarios y a los ke leen...x fita comenten...cuidence

bezoz

aioz

* * *

Después de aquella tarde tan rara, el pelinegro se dirigió a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, estuvo a tan poco de tener relaciones con sakura y lo mas extraño es que con una sola suplica de ella, el se había detenido, anteriormente si eso hubiera pasado con otra mujer, simplemente se iria y no le volvería a hablar, claro que jamás ninguna mujer se le había negado, asi que era una teoría rechazada.

Asi llego el dia siguiente y en el receso de la clase B se encontraba la pelirosa, viendo como tenten golpeaba a naruto y sobre todo estaba muy pensativa, no podía creer todo los sentimientos que invadían su corazón, no podía dejar de pensar en sasuke, en lo bien que se sentía cada caricia que el le regalaba, lo mas extraño aun era, de que ella nunca había querido tener novio y ahora de la noche a la mañana, quería todo con sasuke.

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por tenten.

Tenten: sakura…! – moviendo la mano, frente a su cara ya que la chica estaba como ida…

Sakura: que sucede tenten..? – pregunto confundida

Tenten: oye que haremos para el baile...? - pregunto muy entusiasmada – no creo que los de la otra clase nos ayuden, además es este viernes y hoy es miércoles – dijo algo angustiada

Sakura: será un baile compartido verdad…?

Tenten: si es el primero que se hara junto con los de la otra clase, será un hecho histórico *_* – dijo muy entusiasmada y con estrellitas en los ojos

Sakura: n_nU si claro, ya va – dijo pensativa – el salón estará decorado de corazones y manteles rojos, debido a la fecha

Tente: si eso es genial, que mas sakura, que mas – gritaba eufórica

Naruto/sakura: n_nU

Tente: la música – dijo golpeando su puño contra su palma

Sakura: mmm – dijo pensando

Naruto: tengo una idea – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Tenten y sakura se sorprendieron al escuchar, la palabra idea saliendo de la boca de naruto, en realidad no era algo muy común en el.

Sakura: cual es…? – resignándose a la posible idea tonta de naruto.

Naruto: busquemos a un DJ, asi todos podrán disfrutar de la música, sin importar los gustos.

Tenten y sakura: O.O – sorprendidas porque por primera vez su amigo había aportado algo, para bien de la comunidad luego dijeron al unisonó - será genial

Sakura: pues no se diga mas, esta todo listo – dijo sonriente

Tente: si…jajaja

Naruto: y la comida..? – dijo triste al pensar que no habría

Sakura: Tsunade sama dijo que ella se encargaría de eso

Tenten: sakura ya tienes tu vestido..?

Sakura mmm…se me había olvidado – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Tente callo hacia atrás , al puro estilo anime

Tenten: como que se te olvido…! – grito exaltada

Sakura: si jeje, es que no e tenido tiempo

Tenten: amm, veamos – dijo agarrándose la barbilla, con la mano en señal de que estaba pensando

Sakura y nauro la miraba, esperando haber que locura se le ocurriría a su amiga, que era mas que visto que su amiga tenia cada idea loca.

Tenten: ya se – dijo alegremente – mañana entregamos el trabajo, asi que por lo tanto ya no tendrás que pasar la tarde con Uchiha, y podremos ir al centro comercial, en busca de tu vestido – dijo sonriendo

A sakura se le congelo el corazón, esas palabras _"ya no tendrás que pasar la tarde con Uchiha"_ le dolieron mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Sakura sonrrio tristemente

Sakura: si – lo dijo casi en murmullo

Tenten: jeje, entonces mañana iremos.

Sono la campana que indicaba el fin del receso, y los tres chicos se encaminaron a su salón.

Llego la hora de la salida y como era de esperarse, ahora tenia que ir a la casa del Uchiha, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, como siempre sasuke ya se encontraba esperándola.

Sakura: hola – dijo sonriente

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: será mejor que nos demos prisa, ya que todavía me tengo que ir a cambia a mi casa recuerdas..?

Sasuke: que mal educada estas, que nadie te enseño a saludar – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: QUE….! Pero si te dije hola – dijo subiendo su tono

Sasuke: y quien te dijo que asi se saluda - dijo aun sonriendo de medio lado

Jalo a sakura por la cintura y la beso, fue un beso corto, pero que ambos disfrutaron.

Sasuke: a si se saluda SA-KU-RA – dijo susurrándole al oído

Sakura solo se puso muy roja y no le contesto

Sasuke: hmp, ya súbete – dijo subiéndose al auto.

Sakura no dijo nada solo se subió, y se fueron directo a la casa de sakura.

Sakura: vas a entrar…? – pregunto antes de bajarse del auto, para entrar a su casa

Sasuke: no aquí te espero, pero no tardes – dijo fríamente

Sakura se encamino a su casa, entro y como de costumbre su madre no se encontraba, subió a su habitación y se cambio, no tardo mucho y bajo ya lista.

Sasuke no entendía cono es que siempre sakura, lograba llamar tanto su atención, la vio de pies a cabeza, se veía hermosa.

Llevaba puesto un vestido casual, ya que conocería a la madre de sasuke, eso le ponía muy nerviosa, era de color blanco con tirantes, por la parte de arriba se ajustaba a sus pechos, lo demás era flojo, tenia una pequeña tira hecha de listón color rosa por donde terminaba la parte justa del vestido, unas flores de cerezo en la parte baja del vestido, este era corto, y le llegaba a medio muslo. Unas zapatillas de tiritas, blancas sin mucho tacón, y un bolso rosa.

Se subió al auto y se encaminaron a la casa de sasuke, en un gran silencio, pero sakura ya estaba acostumbrada, sasuke no era de muchas palabras.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión sus músculos se tensaron

Sasuke ya había bajado de auto.

Sasuke: no vienes..?

Sakura mecánicamente se bajo del auto y se dispuso a seguir a sasuke.

Sasuke: buenas tardes madre – dijo con su tono frio

Mikoto: buenas tardes hijo – dijo sonriendo y viendo con curiosidad a sakura.

Mikoto: y esta hermosa jovencita quien es..? – dijo aun sonriendo

Sakura: buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es saku... – pero no pudo continuar

Sasuke: ella es sakura Haruno, es mi compañera – dijo fríamente – sakura...ella es mi madre Mikoto Uchiha – dijo con el mismo tono de vos

Sakura estaba que no podía con los nervios, aparte no entendía porque sasuke, se comportaba asi con ella, no era un persona habladora y era muy frio, pero ahora era casi como estar en el polo norte.

Mikoto: mucho gusto sakura – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Sakura: el gusto es mio - dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: me voy a cambiar, pasa a la sala sakura y esperame ahi – y le señalo una gran puerta.

Sakura: hai, compermiso - dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de sasuke

Sakura se adentro a la gran sala, se quedo mirándola, no había fotos, solo muchas pinturas, que se veían a simple vista eran carísimas, unos sillones blancos muy acolchonados, una mesa de centro y un par de mesitas entre los sillones, en una de ellas se encontraba el teléfono, a los extremos unas cuantas plantas, en la parte que daba enfrente de los sillones, una pantalla de plasma gigante, y un estéreo, que se veía que tenia un gran equipo de sonido.

Sin mas se sento en uno de los sillones a esperar a sasuke, después de un rato escucho la puerta abrirse, ella pensó que era sasuke, pero no fue asi, era su madre.

Mikoto: sakura te traje una vaso de refresco, imagine que tendrías sed – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: muchas gracias – dijo tomando el vaso y sonriendo

Mikoto: disculpa a sasuke el siempre es asi, te debo hacer una cena, por haberlo aguantado estas semanas – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: no pudo contener la risa – asi como…?

Mikoto: serio y distante

Sakura: ya veo

Mikoto: y dime sakura, que tienes planeado para cuando salgas del colegio…?

Sakura: quiero estudiar medicina – dijo alegremente

Mikoto: me parece una idea esplendida – dijo alegremente – a las mujeres de la alta sociedad no se les permite tener una carrera, los hombres se encargan de traer el dinero a casa y la mujers atendemos la casa y a nuestros hijos.

Sakura: pero eso es injusto..! – dijo levantando la vos

Mikoto: tal vez si pero son las reglas de nuestra sociedad y tenemos que respetarlas

Sakura escucho atentamente y prefirió no opinar aunque por dentro, estaba muy molesta

Mikoto: por ejemplo Hinata, ella terminara el colegio y nada mas luego se casara con – no pudo terminar porque sasuke había entrado a la sala

Sasuke: listo, vamos a comer que tengo hambre – dijo con el mismo tono frio de antes

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron, excepto la madre de sasuke que iba a servir la comida

Sakura: la ayudo – le dijo parándose

Mikoto: de ninguna manera sakura aquí tu eres la invitada – le dijo sonriendo

Cuando Mikoto sirvió la comida sakura se quedo boquiabierta, se veía deliciosa, primero estaba la ensalada y un trozo de carne, decorada perfectamente con la ensalada, y el postre eran, fresas con crema, claro que sasuke no comió, porque no le gustaba el dulce, toda la comida estuvo en silencio, al termino de esta sasuke se levanto y dijo.

Sasuke: nos retiramos madre – dijo saliendo del comedor

Sakura: con permiso, estuvo delicioso – dijo educadamente y sin mas salió tras sasuke

Salieron al jardín este era enorme y sasuke se sento en una banca – mesedora.

Sasuke: de que hablabas con mi madre...? – dijo ya un poco menos frio

Sakura: de cosas sin importancia

Sasuke levanto una ceja.

Sasuke: dime..! – dijo en tono de orden

Sakura suspiro pesadamente

Sakura: de las costumbres de los de tu clase

Sasuke bufo y se quedo pensando

Sakura: sasuke, porque eres asi…?

Sasuke: asi como…?

Sakura: cuando estamos solos te comportas muy diferente a cuando hay alguien mas – dijo viéndole a los ojos

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: hump, es todo lo que me vas a decir…? – dijo ya molesta

En eso se escucho un ruido dirigiéndose a ellos.

Sasuke: o no pakun…! – dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde, un perro san Bernardo estaba encima de sakura.

Sakura: sasuke quítamelo…! – gtritaba aterrada

Sasuke: pakun ya basta…!

Pero pakun no se salía, de la pelirosa, estaba lleno de lodo y para el estaba jugando con la chica, mientras esta se removía por debajo del perro.

Sakura: sasuke por favor..! – seguía gritando

Sasuke jalo del collar al perro y lo saco de encima de la pelirosa, la ayudo a levantarse, pero ella se encontraba llena de lodo.

Sasuke. Que miedosa – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: miedosa…! Crei que esa cosa me comeria…! – dijo exaltada

Sasuke: no seas exagerada no muerde, solo estaba jugando

Sakura: jugando, mira como me dejo…! – dijo viendo furiosa al perro

El perro solo se inclino, en forma de perro regañado, sakura se sintió mal y decidió acarciarlo

Sasuke: si es cierto jaja…! – dijo riéndose

Sakura lo miro extrañada ya que sasuke nunca reia, y el lo noto

Sasuke: QUE…! – dijo volviendo a su tono de siempre

Sakura: nada solo que te ves mas lindo asi – dijo sonrijada

Sasuke: Hmp

Sakura: tengo una idea – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: y ahora que - dijo suspirando cansadamente

Sakura: porque no le damos un buen baño a pakun

Sasuke: No – dijo muy frio

Sakura: porque no...? – dijo haciendo un puchero de niña chiquita

A sasuke le enterneció el acto de la pelirosa

Sasuke: porque eso lo hacen los sirvientes de la casa – dijo ya mas tranquilo

Sakura: pero creí que tu mamá se encargaba de la casa…? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: si pero no de toda, solo imagínate la casa es enorme, nunca acabaría, además tenemos un chofer, un jardinero, una señora que se encarga de lavar, y una sirvienta que limpia y sacude la casa, mi madre solo hace la comida.

Sakura: ya veo – dijo sonriente – pero ándale solo por esta ves si...? – dijo volviendo hacer un puchero

Sasuke suspiro cansado y dijo

Sasuke: como quieras, solo te digo que no será fácil a pakun no le gusta el baño – dijo mirando a su perro

Sakura sonrio alegremente

Sasuke: pensando - _"como es que siempre termino aceptando a tolo lo que esta mujer me pide"_

Sakura: bien empecemos – dijo ensanchando la sonrisa

Encadenaron al perro y sasuke lo empezó a mojar, el pobre pakun se removía, no le gustaban los baños.

Sasuke: listo ahora ponle el shampoo

Sakura comenzó a ponerle el shampoo y asi terminaron, pero como todo perro se sacudió, dejando completamente empapados a sakura y sasuke.

Sakura comenzó a reir y sasuke la miraba con una ceja levantada.

Sasuke: que te causa tanta gracia

Sakura: es que mirate, esta todo mojado – decía sin parar de reir

A sasuke le salió un tick en la ceja y cuando le iba a responder que ella se encontraba en las mismas situaciones, se percato de que el sujetador de sakura se trasparentaba y no pudo dejar de observarlo, sakura se dio cuenta y se puso muy roja.

Sakura: que ves…!

Sasuke: hmp – haciendo su media sonrisa

Sakura: oye sasuke, será mejor que me lleves a mi casa no ando muy presentable, estoy toda mojada y llena de lodo – le dijo apenada

Sasuke: no te preocupes, puedes darte un baño aquí

Sakura se puso mas roja que antes

Sakura: no como crees, además no tengo ropa – dijo apenada

Sasuke: esta la lavadora y la secadora, asi que no te preocupes – dijo muy normal

Sakura: pero sasuke, yo no – pero no termino la frase porque sasuke se encaminaba hacia la casa

Sasuke: date prisa o te resfriaras

La madre de sasuke observaba todo desde la ventana y por su cabeza paso la idea que tal vez esa chica podría cambiar la manera de pensar de sasuke, sonrio tiernamente al verlos.

Sasuke llevo a sakura a su habitación, esta era muy grande de color azul, una cama muy grande, una gran televisión, un Xbox, un estéreo, una escritorio y encima de este se encontraba un laptop y muy ordenada.

Sasuke: dame tu ropa, para que la lave

Sakura se sonrojo

Sakura: tu – contesto muy apenada

Sasuke: si – dijo sonriendo de medio lado al ver la cara de sakura – y la interior también

Sakura: reacciono – eres uun pervertido...! – le grito

Sasuke: oye solo lo hago para que no te refries, también esta mojada recuerdas…?

Sakura: esta bien, donde me cambio

Sasuke: aquí – dijo muy quitado de la pena

Sakura: que te pasa no lo hare frente a ti…!

Sasuke: no hay nada de malo en eso – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: como que no...! - dijo muy exalatada

Sasuke: ya esta bien, quítatela en el baño y me la pasas – dijo señalando una puerta, sakura asintió y se dirigió al baño

Sakura se desvistió y le paso la ropa, muerta de la vergüenza, de solo imaginarse que sasuke veria su ropa interior.

Al poco rato sakura había terminado, salió envuelta en una toalla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sasuke sentado en su cama, viéndola de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke: deberías usar eso mas seguido, te queda bien – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura se puso muy roja

Sasuke: calmate, solo te traje tu ropa ya esta lista – dijo aproximándose peigrosamente

Sasuke: pensando - _"se ve tan hermosa, tan deseable"_

Sakura: sasuke kun…yo – pero no continuo porque los labios del pelinegro estaban sobre los de ella

Sasuke: le susurro – sakura no haremos nada que no quieras

Sakura asintió

Sasuke: me voy para que te cambies - dijo saliendo de la habitacion

Sakura volvió asentir

Cuando sakura estaba cambiada salió a buscar a sasuke, y este se encontraba en la cocina, tomando agua.

Sakura: sasuke kun creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: hmp – dijo mientra se encaminaba a la salida

Sakura lo siguió, y cuando llegaron a su casa vio a naruto, esperándola afuera de su casa, sakura se sorprendió, y sasuke levanto una ceja.

Sakura: adiós sasuke kun

Sasuke jalo a sakura antes de que bajara del auto, la beso salvajemente

Sasuke: se te estaba olvidando despedirte – dijo algo molesto

Sakura no contesto y se bajo del auto.

Sasuke: sakura…! – dijo en tono de advertencia – eres solo mia – sin decir mas arranco el auto

Sakura O.O se quedo en shock por las palabras del pelinegro

Naruto: sakura chan – grito al ver a su amiga


	10. quieres ir al baile conmigo?

hola...a sin muxo tiempo..aki les dejo la conti...nos vemos mañana...aiooz

* * *

Sakura: naruto que haces aquí…? Ya es muy tarde…? – dijo un poco aturdida por los comentarios del pelinegro

Naruto: sakura chan tengo un gran problema T.T – dijo llorando a mares

Sakura: que te sucede naruto – dijo preocupada al ver a su amigo asi

Naruto: me enamore de la persona que no debo – dijo muy triste

Sakura: ehhh…? Pero como…? – dijo bastante preocupada

Naruto: te acuerdas de Hinata chan…?

Sakura: si que paso con ella…? – dijo haciendo memoria cuando entonces una idea cruzo por su cabeza – o no…! Naruto no me digas que te gusta Hinata…?

Naruto: no solo me gusta, si no que la amo – dijo muy triste – pero nuestro amor es imposible

Sakura: no digas eso naruto, quieres contarme que es lo que sucede, para que digas que su amor es imposible.

Naruto suspiro cansadamente -.-

Naruto: esta bien

Flash back…

Se encontraba una pelinegra y un rubio sentados en un parque comiendo un helado.

Naruto gritaba eufórico que le encantaba el helado de chocolate, y se encontraba todo batido de este, alrededor de su cara, Hinata lo miraba y le parecía muy tierno.

Hinata saco un pequeño pañuelo que tenia en el bolso y comenzó a limpiar a naruto, ambos se sonrojaron.

Naruto, no aguanto sus impulsos y le dio un beso, que la pelinegra correspondió, fue muy tierno, pero Hinata reacciono.

Hinata: nauto…yo…esto no puede ser – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Naruto: porque no Hinata, la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho y creo que yo también te gusto – dijo muy sonriente

Hinata: la verdada es que si me gustas mucho naruto kun…pero – dijo muy sonrojada y triste a la vez

Naruto: pero...? – dijo preocupado

Hinata: estoy comprometida y cuando terminemos el colegio me casare – sus ojos se volvían vidriosos

Naruto: Hinata chan - dijo sorprendido

Hinata no soporto mas y salió corriendo

Naruto: Hinata espera…!

Fin del flash back….

Naruto: y eso fue lo que paso – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Sakura: naruto

vio como su amigo estaba y a ella no le gustaba verlo asi, sin embargo recordó las palabras, de la madre de sasuke y de que Hinata tenia que obedecer, porque asi eran las reglas de su sociedad y eso hizo que se llenara de ira

sakura: naruto si tu la amas lucha por ella, no te dejes…! – grito muy molesta

naruto: sakura chan – dijo viéndola

sakura: vamos naruto, tu nunca te has dado po vencido, ni si quiera cuando tu madre murió.

La madre de naruto había muerto hace un par de años y ahora solo vivía con su padre Minato Uzumaki.

Naruto volvió a su habitual sonrisa

Naruto: si eso hare sakura chan

Sakura: bien naruto ahora déjame descansar, que ya es tarde y tengo sueño – dijo bostezando

Naruto: esta bien sakura chan, que descanses – dijo encaminándose a su casa, este era vecino de sakura

Sakura: adiós – dijo entrando a su casa

Sakura no entendía las palabras de sasuke y mucho menos su actitud, si en definitiva mañana tendría que aclarar pero ahora dormiría porque tenia mucho sueño.

Al otro dia era perfecto y se derijia muy alegre a la escuela junto a sus amigos, ese diaera se entregaba el trabajo, y aunque no le agradaba la idea de separase de sasuke, creía que era lo mejor, porque era necesario parar esos sentimientos, que había empezado a tener por el, pronto llegaron y se dirigieron al auditorio que era otro salón compartido, con los de la otra clase, apenas tenia un mes que lo había construido y era para que pudieran organizar bailes y alguna que otra conferencia juntos.

Kakashi sensei: bien chicos hoy finaliza su trabajo, espero haya sido divertido – dijo muy sonriente

Recibiendo miradas aterradoras de alguno y otros simplemente lo ignoraban, sasuke se encontraba sentado junto a neji, pronto se dio cuenta que al salón entraba cierta pelirosa, pero no sola si no con naruto, y eso lo hizo arder en celos

Sasuke: pensando – _"y ese quien se cree, para estar todo el dia con sakura"_

Kakashi: empezó a llamar a las parejas para que expusieran sus trabajos, y asi llego su turno, tuvieron muy buena nota claro que omitieron algunos detalles de su convivencia y kakashi los miraba sorprendidos, porque los dos tenían un carácter muy fuerte y era raro que para las fechas los dos siguieran vivos y completos.

Asi la clase termino, pero los alumnos no habían salido del auditorio, se encontraban platicando con sus grupitos.

Tenten: sakura ya tienes pareja para el baile…?– sakura negó con la cabeza

Tenten: y tu naruto..?

Naruto: no pero ya lo soluciono – dijo sonriente

Sakura: y tu tenten – dijo curiosa y tente también negó con la cabeza.

Del otro lado del salón

Sasuke: a quien vas a llevar al baile neji..?

Neji: mmm ya veras – dijo sonriente – supongo que tu iras con Hinata...? – sasuke asintió

Hinata: sasuke, puedo hablar contigo...? – sasuke asintió y neji se fue

Sasuke: que sucede Hinata …? –dijo con fastidio

Hinata: pues veras…es…que…lo que pasa – no sabia como hablas estaba nerviosa, ya que antes de que la clase comenzara naruto, le había pedido que lo intentaran, que lucharan por su amor y ella había accedido, pero aun no sabia como decirle a sasuke

Sasuke: habla de una vez hinata – dijo ya desesperado, claro disimulándolo muy bien

Hinata: es que no puedo ir al baile contigo – dijo esperando los gritos de su prometido

Sasuke: O.O – se sorprendido, pero luego volvió a la postura de siempre

Hinata: es que, bueno tu sabes que los nuestro , es un arreglo por nuestros padres y bueno, quería por lo menos disfrutar un poco antes de nuestra boda – mintió obviamente iba a terminar con todo, pero por el momento bastaría con el baile, ya después veria como hacerlo - ademas asi tu tambien puedes divertirte un rato y dejar de pensar por un momento en nuestro compromiso no crees...? - dijo sonriente

Sasuke: hmp – dijo fríamente

Hinata: es un si verdad…? – dijo sonriente

Sasuke: como quieras – y sin mas comenzó a caminar, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio a neji parado junto con su pelirosa y su amiga

Neji: tenten quieres ir al baile conmigo…?

Tenten casi se muere por la pregunta de neji a decir verdad en los días que habían pasado juntos, ambos se habían enamorado e incluso logro que Neji cambiara un poco.

Tenten: si – empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida, ese dia la directora les permitió que ambas clases se mezclaran – sakura nos vemos al rato.

Sakura: O.O – estaba impresionada, pero algo la saco de su mundo

Sasuke: que hay – dijo muy tranquilo

Sakura: sasuke kun – dijo muy sonriente

pero algo interrumpio el momento romantico

Gaara: hola lindura nos volvemos a ver – dándole un beso en la mano, que hizo que sakura se sonrojara

Sakura: hola – dijo tímidamente

Y sasuke la fulmino con la mirada ¬¬

Gaara: hola Uchiha

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Gaara: y dime sakura, ya tienes pareja para el baile..? – pregunto muy sonriente, pero sintió una mirada de furia y esta era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke. ¬¬

Gaara: o disculpa Uchiha, no sabia que era tu novia...? - dijo muy sonriente

Sasuke reacciono pero estaba demasiado molesto por la cercanía que tenían sakura y Gaara, que dijo lo primero que pensó.

Sauke: por favor, no me hagas reir…yo jamás saldría con una molestia – dijo fríamente y eso a sakura hizo que el corazón se le partiera.

Gaara: entonces proseguiré…sakura tienes pareja para el baile..? – volvió a preguntar. Sakura negó, no podía ni hablar tratando de contener las lagrimas.

Gaara: te gustaría ir conmigo…? – dijo sonriendo

Sakura que estaba en automático, solo asintió

Gaara: bien dame tu dirección y paso por ti mañana a las 8

Sakura se la dio, pero sasuke andaba como alma que lleva el diablo, porque sakura había aceptado y no pensó las cosas en ese momento, para la desgracia de sakura iba pasando Karin.

Sasuke: Karin quieres ir al baile conmigo..? – solto de una

Karin: claro sasukito

Sakura no aguanto mas y salió corriendo del auditorio llorando desconsolada, se paso todo el dia encerrada en el baño llorando, preguntándose porque sasuke la trataba asi, hasta que escucho el timbre que marcaba el fin de las clases, el fin de las salidas con sasuke, ya no tendría que ir al estacionamiento donde se reunían todas las tardes, se limpio las lagrimas y fue en busca de tenten.

Tenten: hola sakura, lista para ir de compras…? – dijo muy sonriente

Sakura: si – dijo tratanto de poner una sonrisa falsa.

Se encaminaron al centro comercial y empezaron con la ardua rutina, tenten corría de tienda en tienda y sakura la seguía poco a poco, por fin terminaron y llevaban unas 7 bolsas cada una, habían comprado muchas cosas y no solo para el baile, se sentaron a comer en una de las tiendas del centro.

Tenten: sakura que crees…? Estoy de novia con neji..! – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Sakura: que bien tenten, me alegro por ti

Tentem: si estoy muy feliz, creo que me e enamorado – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

Sakura: tenten apenas lo conoces hace tres semanas, no te puedes enamorar en tan poco tiempo…! – dijo regañándola

Tenten: sakura nunca se sabe ni cuando? ni de quien? Te vas a enamorar, ya lo veras cuando lo estes – dijo sonriendo

Sakura sabia muy bien a lo que su amiga se refería, porque muy a su pesar ella lo amaba, con toda su alma, si ella amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, aquel adolecente que en un principio odiaba tan intensamente, ahora lo amaba con la misma o aun mas intensidad, pero era un sentimiento no correspondido y que solo la había lastimado, pensaba que sasuke solo estuvo jugando con ella todo ese tiempo y que que no era mas que un adolecente frio y arrogante.

tenten: tenemos que solucionar el problema - dijo pensativa

sakura: ehhh...? que problema..? - dijo no entendiendo nada

tenten: pues de que no tienes pareja para el baile...ya se le dire a Neji que te presente a uno de sus amigos, para que te lleve al baile. *_* - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

sakura: n_nU gracias tenten pero ya tengo pareja

tenten: como...? y porqeu no me lo habias dicho cuentameo todo - dijo curiosa

sakura: pues no hay mucho que contar, se llama Gaara Sabaku No y es muy apuesto - sonriendo falasamente.

tenten: entonces es genial, y cuando te vea con tu vestido se le va a acaer la baba - dijo muy sonriente

sakura:


	11. la mañana de san valentin

hola spero esten de lo mas genial...jeje...cuidence...muxoooooooooooooo XD...y gracias x sus comentarios...wiiiiiii...son todos geniales

bezoz

aiooz

* * *

Una vez terminando su rutina en el centro comercial, sakura ya estaba en su casa, preparándose para dormir, mientas las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, se sentía tan mal, se sentía usada, sentía un gran dolor, Sasuke Uchiha solo la había usado y había jugado con sus sentimientos de la peor manera posible, unas horas después de llorar inconsolablemente, se quedo profundamente dormida,

Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad cierto pelinegro, andaba de un humor de los mil demonios, no creía que sakura hubiera sido capaz de haber aceptado la propuesta de Gaara, eso lo hacia desesperar, pero tendría que solucionarlo, sakura solo le pertenecía a el y no iba a permitir que nadie se atreviera a tocarla, nadie que no fuera el y le iba a dejar bien claro a Gaara que nadie se metía con lo que era de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: pensando - _" primero tengo que lograr que a sakura se le pase el coraje, pero como…? "_ – de pronto una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se le había ocurrido una idea mas que genial.

Al dia siguiente, en la entrada de un salon en el aula B, una pelirosa se encontraba completamente en shock…

Tenten: wuau sakura se ve que alguien anda babeando por ti…quien será…? – dijo con una sonrisa picarona

Simplemente sakura no reaccionaba, al entrar al salón se encontró toda su banca llena de pétalos de rosas, y muchos chocolates esparcidos, no comprendía quien había hecho.

Sakura: ehhh?...seguramente se equivocaron de asiento – dijo evadiendo la pregunta de tenten

Tenten: hay aja...seguramente hay otra sakura aquí no…? – dijo irónicamente

Sakura se sonrojo de sobremanera

El nombre de sakura estaba escrito con chocolates m&m´s decorado de una manera muy peculiar, pero llamativo, y alrededor del nombre se encontraban chocolates kises.

Teneten: vamos sakura ya dime quien es…? – pregunto curiosa

Naruto que veía con cierta atención los chocolates, hablo

Naruto: wuaw sakura chan, de verdad el que hizo esto a de estar cacheteando las banquetas por ti jeje – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: ¬¬

El profesor entro al salón y los alumnos, comenzaron a tomar asiento, sakura guardaba todos los chocolates y a decir verdad estaba igual o mas curiosa que sus amigos, por saber quien había hecho eso.

Sakura veía atenta una pequeña cajita, que traia en su bolso, días antes había pensado dársela a sasuke, por el dia de san Valentín, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, todavía en su cabeza resonaba las palabras del Uchiha _" jamás saldría con una molestia",_ sakura guardo la cajita y decidió olvidar la idea de entregársela.

Sakura: suspiro cansadamente y pensó - _" jamás te fijaras en mi sasuke"._

Del otro lado de la escuela

Sasuke: hiciste lo que te dije..? – dijo fríamente

Neji: si pero no se porque te tomas tantas molestias con esa chica – pregunto curioso

Sasuke: hmp

Neji: no será que te gusta..? – dijo en tono picaron

Sasuke: neji…! – dijo un poco exaltado, pero luego volvió a su típica pose fría – no digas tonterías.

Neji: no yo solo digo lo que veo, jamás le habías dado tanta importancia a una chica

Sasuke: se puso nervioso – hmp

Neji: eso es un si te interesa verdad…? – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke. Claro que no, tu me conoces y sabes que para mi el amor no existe

Neji: si como no – dijo irónico

Sasuke: ¬¬ solo es para conseguir mi objetivo, tu sabes que a mi ninguna mujer me dice que no y esta no será la excepción

Neji: lo que tu digas n_n

Sasuke: neji….! – dijo ya molesto

Neji: ya vale, dejémoslo asi quieres…? – dijo empezando a caminar

Sasuke: que dejémoslo asi ni que nada – al ver que neji se alejaba – neji…! Te estoy hablando….neji….!

Neji voltio y sonrió triunfal

Neji: que sucede Uchiha – dijo en tono burlón

Sasuke: hmp - sonriendo de medio lado

Si neji había ganado, no era que sasuke hubiera aceptado su interés por sakura, pero el tono en el que dijo su hmp era mas que suficiente para neji el conocía perfectamente a su amigo, cada uno de los hmp de sasuke y este era diferente al igual que su sonrisa, si en definitiva a sasuke le interesaba sakura y mas de lo que quería aparentar.

Ya había llegado la hora de la salida y era hora de irse a casa ese, dia habían salido mas temprano, debido al baile, y tres chicos se encontraban en la puerta del colegio.

Tenten: sakura hoy no podre irme contigo

Sakura ehhh…? Porq… - pero no pudo terminar

Naruto: yo tampoco sakura chan

Sakura: porque…? – grito exaltada

Tenten: porque hoy me ire con neji – dijo completamente roja

Sakura: y tu naruto..?

Naruto: porque yo me ire con Hinata – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sakura suspiro resignada

Sakura: esta bien

Tenten: nos vemos en el baile sakura

Sakura: adiós

Tenten/Naruto: adios

Se despidió de sus dos amigos y se encamino a su casa, iba muy tranquila observando las casas, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sauke: hey molestia..! parate ahí…! –dijo muy tranquilo

Sakura estaba muy molesta y ni siquiera le hizo caso

Sakura: pensando – _"todavía de que me trata mal y se atreve a llamarme molestia"_

Sasuke se bajo de su auto

Sasuke: sakura que no me oyes…!

Pero sakura siguió caminando sin hacer caso, sasuke se molesto y comenzó a saguirla.

Sasuke: sakura no querrás que suceda lo mismo que cuando comenzamos el trabajo verdad…? – pregunto ya irritado

Sakura: QUE QUIERES…? – grito molesta

Sasuke: que carácter, asi nunca te vas a casar…? – dijo en tono burlón

Sakura siguió su camino

Sasuke: bueno tu lo quisiste – dijo jalándola hacia el

Sakura: Uchiha suéltame…! – dijo forcejeando

Sasuke: no – respondió fríamente

Sakura: Uchiha te odio – dijo muy molesta

Sasuke: no - dijo poniendo una media sonrisa

Sakura: no que…!

Sasuke: no me odias – dijo aun sonriendo de medio lado – se muy bien que te gusto – dijo arrogante

Sakura: en tus sueños tonto…!

Sasuke: hmp yo se que si – le dijo acercándose peligrosamente

Sakura. Que…que haces…? – dijo nerviosa por el acercamiento

Sasuke: algo que se que te gusta mucho – dijo mas arrogante

Sakura: no aléjate, no quier….

Pero sasuke no la dejo terminar, ya que había tomado posesión de sus labios, moviéndolos hábilmente, pero la pelirosa no respondía aquel apasionado beso, sasuke se desespero y se despego de golpe

Sasuke: que sucede sakura…! – dijo ya bastante molesto por la actitud de sakura

Sakura: ya te dije que no quiero…! Déjame en paz de una buena vez…! alejate de mi y sigue con tu vida...! – dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían

Sasuke: no puedo, simplemente no puedo

Sakura no dijo nada solo comenzó a llorar y a dale pequeños golpes al pecho de sasuke

Sasuke: no llores sakura, no me gusta que lo hagas – dijo tiernamente

Sakura no podía dejar de llorar.

Sasuke no la quería ver llorar pero no sabia que hacer.

Sasuke: sakura en serio quieres que me aleje de ti...?

Sakura: sasuke yo no se – dijo volviendo a llorar

Sasuke: sakura cálmate por favor

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta Sasuke estaba pidiendo por favor, poco a poco se comenzó a calmar.

Sasuke: sabes...? asi me gustas mas…!, tus hermosos ojos jade se ven mejor sin lagrimas – le dijo tienemente

Sakura: sasuke yo

Sasuke: shhhhh...no digas nada - poniendo su dedo indice sobre los labios de la pelirosa

Sasuke la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue muy tierno, sasuke movia muy lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, poco a poco sakura le dio paso a la lengua de sasuke, cada uno disfruto el beso, inspeccionando la cavidad bucal del otro, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Sasuke: quieres que te lleve a tu casa…? - le dijo en susurro, la chica asintió.

Ambos subieron al auto y ninguno de los dos hablo, cuando por fin llegaron, sasuke veía fijamente a sakura.

Sakura: sasuke kun es verdad que te gusto…? – pregunto sonrojada y recordando cuando sasuke le dijo que asi le gustaba mas.

Sasuke: no…! – dijo serio y ella bajo la cabeza – no solo me gustas si no que me vuelves loco sakura – dijo de manera sexy y sonriendo de medio lado.

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder y de pronto recordó la pequeña cajita.

Sakura: sasuke kun tengo algo para ti…! – dijo muy sonriente

Sasuke: a si que es…? – dijo curioso, per lo disimulo muy bien

Sakura: ten…! – dijo entregándole la cajita

Sasuke la abrió y vio un chocolate blanco en forma de corazón que en el medio traía un S.

Sakura: te gusta…es una S como sakura y sasuke…! Dijo muy sonrojada

Sasuke: sabes que no me gustan los chocolates…! – dijo serio

Sakura: ya veo…! – dijo triste – que tonta debí imaginarlo, será mejor que lo tires...!

Sasuke: no seas tonta, dije que no me gusta el chocolate, pero hare una excepción por ser tuyo – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: en serio…! – dijo muy sonriente

Sasuke: si, comeré los chocolates, claro siempre y cuando me los des tu – dijo aun con su sonrisa de medio lado

Sakura: sasuke kun - dijo abrazandolo

Sasuke: y dime sakura…! Te gusto la sorpresa de la mañana…? – dijo susurrándole al oído

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: eso es un no…? – pregunto divertido al ver la cara de sakura

Sakura: sasuke kun tu..? tu fuiste…? – pregunto saliendo de la impresión

Sasuke: quien mas iba ser..? acaso hay otro…? – pregunto molesto

Sakura: sasuke kun yo – no sabia que decir

Sasuke: recuerda lo que te dije sakura...eres solo mía – dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo del oído

Sakura se estremeció por el contacto.

Sakura: me encanto - dándole un pequeño beso, al que sasuke intensifico.

Sasuke: bueno sakura nos vemos en la noche, vendré por ti..! – dijo en tono de orden

Sakura: pero sasuke kun…yo quede con Gaara – dijo tímidamente

Sasuke: ni creas que te dejare ir con ese idiota…! Tu vienes conmigo…! – dijo bastante irritado

Sakura: sasuke kun entiende por favor, ya quede con Gaara y no lo puedo dejar plantado

Sasuke: sakura…! – dijo en tono de advertencia - que parte de eres solo MIA no has entendido – dijo resaltando la palabra mía – y si yo diga que iras conmigo, iras conmigo y punto..!

Sakura: no sasuke kun no plantare a Gaara, además tu iras con Karin o no..? – dijo tratándose de comportar, ya que por dentro se moria de los celos de imaginarse, a sasuke con esa mujer

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura sonrió porque al parecer sasuke se había dado por vencido, pero... siempre hay un pero…

Sasuke: esta bien, pero...como ese idiota se atreva a tocarte un solo cabello no respondo…! Dijo molesto – nadie toca lo que es mío, y tu eres mía nada mas MIA...! – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: esta bien sasuke kun – dijo sonriendo - eres imposible – dándole un beso

Sasuke: bien nos vemos en la noche sakura y ya sabes…? – dijo como advertencia

Sakura se bajo del auto y le sonrió, ahora sabia que sasuke si la quería a su manera posesiva, pero la quería y eso la hacia sentirse muy feliz.


	12. te amo sasuke kun!

hoooooooola ps aki les dejo este kapi...puuufff...todas apresuradita...jaja...cuidence...muxo y gracias a todos los ke me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios, espero y los sigan dejando...XD

* * *

En su habitación se encontraba una chica pelirosa, alistándose para el baile, con ayuda de su madre.

Kurenai: listo hija te ves preciosa...! – dijo dándole una sonrisa

Sakura: gracias madre – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En eso el timbre sono…din dion

Kurenai: a de ser tu amigo, yo voy – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Kurenai habrio la puerta y se encontró a un chico pelirojo y de ojos verdes.

Gaara: buenas noches se encuentra Sakura…?

Kurenai: si en seguida baja… sakura ya vinieron por ti…! – dijo en un tono bastante alto para que su hija la escuchara

Sakura: ya voy.

Fue asi como una pelirosa apareció por las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido en color plata corto, pegado por la parte de arriba y sin tirantes, la parte baja del vestido era en forma de globo, en la cintura tenia una cinta negra y a su costado derecho una rosa negra, utilizaba unas zapatillas plateadas de tiritas y con un alto tacon, su cabello estaba ondulado sostenido por una pequeña tiara en forma de diadema.

Gaara: hola sakura, te ves hermosa...! – dijo dándole un beso en la mano, como siempre.

Sakura: gracias – dijo sonrojada

Gaara: nos vamos…?

Sakura: hai, adiós mamá.

Kurenai: diviértanse – dijo sonriendo

En el auditorio, se encontraban ya varios alumnos entre ellos un pelinegro, y dos casataños.

Neji: sasuke, no venias con Karin…? – pregunto curioso

Sasuke: si pero al final hubo cabmio de planes – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Neji: la dejaste plantada – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: hmp, da igual, ella no será mi cita de esta noche…! – dijo mientras salía al jardín

Tenten solo observaba la escena.

Neji: tenten quieres tomar algo…? – pregunto cortésmente

Tenten: si, oye Neji te puedo preguntar algo…?

Neji: ya me preguntasate – dijo ironico y sonriendo

Tenten puso cara de enfado, y neji solo volvió a sonreir.

Neji: dime…?

Tenten: Uchiha siempre es asi..?

Neji: asi como..?

Tenten: no se frio y desinteresado por todo

Neji: mmm si por…? – dijo molesto – Tenten cambiemos de tema quieres...?'

Tenten: neji no te pongas celoso, yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo dándole un corto beso

Neji: mas te vale

Sasuke se encontraba en el jardín, esperando a que la pelirosa llegara, tenia puesto un traje negro y una camisa del mismo color con una corbara blanca.

Sasuke: pensando - "_ hmp, esta loca si cree que la voy a dejar con ese tipo "_ – una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sakura: hola sasuke kun – dijo muy sonriente

Gaara: que tal Uchiha

Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto al ver a la pelirosa, se veia realmente hermosa

Gaara: entramos sakura..? – dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

Sakura: hai – dijo tímidamente

Sasuke: espera sakura…! Quiero hablar contigo…! – dijo fríamente

Gaara: te espero adentro – dijo adentrándose al auditorio

Sakura: que sucede sasuke kun…? Donde esta tu cita…? - dijo curiosa

Sasuke: justo enfrente mio – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura volteo a ver si Karin se encontraba tras ella, pero no vio a nadie. mas que un arbusto

sakura: acaso tu cita es un arbusto n.n - dijo burlonamente

sasuke: ¬¬ no...! - dijo cortante

sakura: entonces...? quien es porque no la veo...?

Sasuke: sakura a caso no te has dado cuenta, que tu eres mi cita..? – dijo en tono burlon.

Sakura: no sasuke kun, te equivocas yo vine con Gaara y tu con Karin.

Sasuke: no tu eres la que se equivoca, yo cancele con Karin, porque con quien quería venir es contigo – dijo aun sonriendo

Sakura: pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ahora ya es tarde y mejor me voy porque Gaara me espera – dijo dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el auditorio

Sasuke: sakura si te vas, te olvidas de mi – dijo en tono amenazante

Sakura detuvo sus pasos y se quedo pensando.

Sasuke: y bien…?

Sakura: pues tu lo quisiste haci sasuke…! – dijo entrando al autorio.

Sasuke: tsk…esto no se queda asi sakura

Sakura entro al auditorio y se encontró a Gaara, sentado en una de las mesas y se dirijio hacia el.

Gaara: lista para divertirte…? – dijo sonriéndole y ella asintió

Gaara: vamos a bailar,,,! – dijo jalándola de la mano para dirigirse a la pista

pensamientos de sakura

_Sakura: hay porque se comporta como un niño chiquito, de verdad que no lo entiendo, porque invito a karin si queria venir conmigo, ademas yo vengo con Gaara y no lo puedo dejar asi como asi_

_inner: ya va...mi pobre sasuke se quedo solito haya afuera, mira que se lo pueden robar T.T_

_sakura: ¬¬ _

_inner: si se lo roban sakura me las pagaras _

_sakura: hmp_

_inner: hay esa es la frase de mi sasuke waaaaaaaaa quiero ir con el T.T_

_sakura: callate porque estamos con Gaara y el no se merece que lo platemos_

_inner: si pero tu quieres esta con sasuke_

_sakura: no es cierto, ademas parece un niño chiquito y caprichoso_

_inner: si pero bien que te gusta con todo y lo caprichoso n.n_

_sakura: O/O_

fuera de los pensamientos de sakura

Gaara: sakura porque tienes esa cara…? No te estas divirtiendo verdad…? –

Sakura: no es eso es solo que… - dijo bajando la cabeza

Gaara: en realidad no querías venir conmigo verdad…?

Sakura: no yo…! – dijo sonriendo tristemente

Gaara: tu quería venir con Uchiha cierto...? – dijo en tono de afirmación

Sakura no respondió.

Gaara: mira si es asi, aprovecha al parecer Uchiha vino solo – dijo sonriendo

Sakura: no yo seria incapaz de dejarte aquí

Gaara: no te preocupes, piensa un poco en ti y en ese tonto que no se la ha de estar pasando muy bien – dijo viendo hacia la puerta

Sakura: en serio no te molesta que vaya con el…? – dijo sonriendo

Gaara: apurate antes de que me arrepienta – dijo bromeando

Sakura: gracias Gaara – y sin decir mas salió al jardín

Sasuke se encontraba viendo hacia un jardín lleno de rosas.

Sakura: bueno…querías venir conmigo no…? – al escuchar su vos sasuke volteo impresionado

Sasuke: que haces aquí sakura, no deberías estar en la fiesta divirtiéndote con tu cita…? – dijo muy enojado

Sakura: mmm…no puedo…? – dijo sonriente

Sasuke: porque…?

Sakura: porque el tonto de mi cita, esta ahora en el jardín – dijo en tono divertido

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: y que esperamos, disfrutemos el baile...! – dijo tendiéndole la mano para entrar de nuevo al auditorio

Sakuke le tomo la mano pero no camino

Sakura: que pasa sasuke kun…? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: no tengo ganas de entrar – dijo fríamente

Sakura: mmm…bueno si quieres nos quedamos aquí – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke: tampoco tengo ganasa de estar aquí –

Sakura: entonces…? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: mmm…sabes en mi casa no habrá nadie, mis padres salieron de la ciudad por el fin de semana…! – dijo susurrándole al oído, esto hizo que ella se estremesiera.

Sakura: ammm…este…yo… - dijo nerviosa

Sasuke: no haremos nada, a menos que tu quieras, será una tarde similar a la de tu casa, quieres..? – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: hai

Asi se dirigieron a la casa de sasuke, en un monótono silencio, no tardaron en llegar y tal como sasuke decía, la casa estaba completamente sola, ni siquiera los pocos sirvientes que trabajaban alli se encotraban.

Sasuke: bueno vamos…! – dijo jalándola de la mano

Sakura: a donde..?

Sasuke: pues a mi habitación…!

Sakura: pero si aquí estamos bien, aquí en la sala hay todo lo que necesitamos – dijo muy nerviosa

Sasuke: no confias en mi sakura – dijo irritado

Sakura: si claro que si...lo siento, esta bien vamos – dijo sonriendo

Sasuke y sakura subieron a la habitación de sasuke

Sasuke: ahora vuelvo sakura – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Sakura: a donde vas…?

Sasuke: a hacer palomitas – dijo tranquilamente

Sakura: sasuke yo…! – dijo muy roja

Sasuke: que pasa sakura…?

Sakura: yo…quiero..ya sabes… - dijo mas roja aun

Sasuke: no, no se – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, sabiendo que era lo que sakura quería

Sakura: si lo sabes…! – dijo muy nerviosa

Sasuke: a caso quieres hacer el amor conmigo sakura…? – dijo lamiéndole el lóbulo del oído a sakura, y ella solo asintió

Sasuke: hmp

Sasuke comenzó a besar a sakura, que se encontaba muy tensa, con el contacto del chico

Sasuke: sakura no tengas miedo, todo va estar bien confía en mi – dijo tiernamente

Sakura: sasuke kun confio en ti – dijo sonriéndole

Sasuke volvió a besarla tiernamente y ella le correspondía poco a poco el beso, se volvió mas intenso y sasuke la tomo por la cintura para acortar la distancia entre ambos, ella subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de el, poco a poco se encaminaron hacia la cama, el la recostó y trato de no poner todo su peso para no aplastarla.

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse, sakura estaba muy sonrojada mientras besaba a sasuke, ya que el comenzó a acariciar toda la anatomía de sakura, hasta que llego a uno de sus muslos, comenzando a saubir sus manos por debajo del vestido de sakura, ella se estremeció ante el contacto, y solto un pequeño gemido que fue ahogado por el pasional beso que sasuke le daba.

Sasuke comenzó a descender por el blanco cuello de la pelirosa, causando muchas sensaciones extrañas en ella, la levanto de la cama, para baja el cierre del vestido, una vez conseguido su objetivo lo lanzo muy lejos, se despego un poco de ella, para grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo.

Sasuke: eres hermosa – dijo besándola y Sakura se sonrojo de sobremanera.

Sakura no quiso quedarse atrás y torpemente le saco el saco y la camisa, admirando el abdomen tan perfecto que tenia el chico, comenzó a acariciarlo, sasuke volvió a besarla mientras le sacaba el sujetador, que era sin tirantes por lo tanto no le costo nada quitárselo y tuvo el mismo destino que su vestido, descendió hasta uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo, sakura dio un gemido al sentir su contacto, esto hizo que sasuke sonriera, y comencio sa succionarlo, la pelirosa se arqueaba de placer, cuando sasuke termino con el, se dirigió al otro para darle la misma atención, sakura no paraba de gemir y eso ala pelinegro le exitaba aun mas.

Sasuke se quito la ropa que aun tenia quedando completamente desnudo, y sakura desvio la mirada, sasuke introdujo la mano dentro de las braguitas de la chica, esto la hizo arquearse hacia el, soltando un sonoro gemido.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la pelirosa, hasta que introdujo un dedo, sakura no quería gemir y se mordía el labio inferior, asi sasuke continuo hasta que tuvo tres de sus dedos dentro de la chica moviéndolos hábilmente, hasta que ella llego a su primer orgasmos gritando a mas no poder.

Sasuke retiro la ultima prenda de la chica, y se acomodo entre las piernas de ella, esto la hizo que se volviera a tenzar.

Sasuke: sakura tranquila

Sakura cerro los ojos y se abrazo de el indicándole que podía continuar, poco a poco sasuke se fue introduciendo en ella, mientra ella presionaba fuertemente sus ojos, sasuke la volvió a besar para distraerla de su dolor y decidió terminar de una vez con su dolor introduciéndose de golpe, sakura solto una que otra lagrima, el las limpio y espero hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Sakura rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro indicándole que siguiera, asi el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, hasta que las embestidas se volvían mas rapidas, sakura gemia fuertemente, hasta que ese momento llego, las paredes de sakura hicieron presión contra el miembro de sasuke, mientras que ella gritaba el nombre de sasuke.

Sasuke también llego al de el, derramandose dentro de ella y soltando un gruñido, cansado por la acción salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, la abrazo y la cobijo bajo las sabanas.

Sasuke: te encuentras bien sakura..? – pregunto todavía agitado

Sakura: te amo sasuke kun - dijo sonriendo tiernamente

Fue lo ultimo que hizo la pelirosa antes de quedar completamente dormida, sasuke la observo un rato mas, contemplando su belleza y ahora estaba mas seguro que antes que la quería mucho y que nadie se la iba a quitar, porque si antes era suya, mas lo era ahora y para subise el ego recordó que el había sido el primer hombre de sakura y el único claro.

* * *

jeje...fue mi primer lemon...asi ke espero y no haya salido tan mal

cuidence

mañana la conti

jeje

aioos


	13. dime que no por favor

hooooooola...jeje aki la conti...wiiii como siempre gracias x su comentarios...me enkanta leerlos aparte me animan...jiji...aaaaaaaa stoy feliz...jajaja n_n

comentenle lindo...bezoz de muxoz kolores y saborez muackzzzzzzzz

si tienen alguna duda haganmelo saber y iop se los aclaro ^^

* * *

Sakura dormía placidamente, acurrucada sobre el pecho del pelinegro, mientras el la aprisionaba colocando una brazo en la cintura de la pelirosa ambos andaban en su quinto sueño cuando el celular de la ojijade comenzó a sonar.

Sasuke se removió incomodo por el ruido y se dio cuenta de que un celular sonaba.

Sasuke: Sakura tu celular esta sonando – dijo moviéndola un poco

Sakura:mmm – dijo en modo de protesta

Sasuke: Sakura tu celular – dijo molesto por la interrupción del aparato

Sakura: esta bien, ya voy – dijo levantándose y tallándose los ojos

Sakura camino hacia su bolso y tomo el molesto aparato

Sakura: bueno – dijo muy somnolienta

Kurenai: Sakura se puede saber donde estas, son las 4 de la mañana, hace una hora que deberías estar aquí – Sakura palideció al escuchar la vos de su madre

Sakura: este…yo..ammm

Kutenai: y bien jovencita espero una respuesta

Sakura: emm…bueno…veras

Kutenai: Sakura Haruno si no me dices en este momento donde estas, date por castigada lo que te queda de vida

Sakura: amm estoy en….. en… en casa de tenten…si estoy en casa de tenten.

Kutenai: si claro y yo nací ayer

Sakura: si de verdad si quieres te la paso – _pensando " que diga que no, que diga que no"_

Kutenai: no señorita no me gusta molestar a la gente tan noche, pero espero y de verdad estés ahí, porque donde me entere que no estés ahí me vas a conocer Sakura Haruno, además debiste haberme avisado no crees? Pero ya mañana hablaremos sobre tu castigo, adiós y no vengas muy tarde.

Sasuke: que pasa Sakura? Así que ahora me llamo tenten que interesante…! – dijo en tono burlón

Sakura: muy graciosos sasuke kun, por tu culpa me van a castigar – dijo molesta

Sasuke: por mi culpa? – dijo inocentemente – bueno pero valio la pena no…? – dijo mirándola lujuriosamente

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, se sonrojo de sobremanera y corrió por una sabana

Sasuke: Sakura no puedo creer que después de lo que paso entre nosotros todavía te de pena

Sakura: mmm si – dijo timidamente

Sasuke: que mal Sakura...porque no va a ser la unica vez – dijo sensualmente

Sakura se sonrojo mas si es que era posible

Sakura: pues como sonaba mi mamá no creo que me deje salir por un mes y asi no creo que nos podamos ver – suspiro

Sasuke: a no eso si que no, nadie me va a prohibir verte..! aunque sea tu madre, no lo voy a permitir...! – dijo molesto

Sakura: jaja n.n – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: y te parece gracioso el no verme Sakura…? – dijo aun mas molesto

Sakura: no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que veo que si te importo – dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la cama

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: vamos a dormir quieres – dicho esto se subió a la cama, se recostó junto con sasuke y este la abrazo

Sasuke: descansa – y le dio un tierno beso

Ambos se volvieron a quedar dormidos, a la mañana siguiente fue la pelirosa quien despertó primero

Pensamientos de Sakura

Sakura: se ve tan lindo dormido

Inner: si es la cosa mas hermosa que hemos visto y es todo nuestro n.n

Sakura: si solo nuestro n.n

Fuera de los pensamientos de Sakura

Sasuke ya se habia despertado pero Sakura no se había dado cuenta por andar observándolo

Sasuke: te regalare una foto – dijo burlonamente

Sakura: tonto – y luego le planto un beso muy tierno

Sasuke: tienes hambre..?

Sakura: mmm...si pero si llego mas tarde el castigo será peor, así que mejor llevame a mi casa si..?

Sasuke: hmp

Se levantaron y se dieron un baño, claro cada uno por separado ya que Sakura se había negado a compartir un baño excusándose a que le daba mucha pena, salieron de la casa de sasuke y así llegaron a la de Sakura.

Sasuke: vengo por ti en la tarde para que salgamos..! – dijo en tono de orden

Sakura: mmm...sasuke ya te dije que estoy castigada y no creo que me dejen salir

Sasuke: hmp – dijo molesto

Sakura: te quiero – dijo sonriéndole y saliendo del auto

Sasuke: nos vemos el lunes

Sakura: adios

Sakura se a dentro a su casa y sasuke se marcho a la suya

Sakura: mamá ya vine

Kurenai: hola Sakura – dijo seria

Sakura: siento no haberte avisado que me quedaría en casa de tenten, pero es que ya salimos tarde y llegue muy cansada entonces – pero su madre no la dejo continuar

Kurenai: sabias lo preocupada que me tenias, además no me contestabas el celular pense que algo te habia pasado – dijo muy molesta

Sakura: lo siento mamá – dijo con la cabeza gacha

Kurenai: por esta vez te la voy a pasar, porque es la primera vez que lo haces, pero la próxima que lo hagas Sakura Haruno de verdad me vas a conocer

Sakura ya no dijo nada mas y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Sasuke ya había llegado a su casa y no había dejado de pensar en la pelirosa de verdad que le pasaba algo extraño con ella, no solo le gustaba su compañía, sino que ahora sentía que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, si, sin duda era alguien especial, recordaba la noche anterior y lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus manos y aunque ella era inexperta lo hizo excelentemente bien, ya el se encargaría de que ella mejorara, además sabia que era lo único que realmente le pertenecía, la única mujer que había sido solo de el, con las demás miles de hombres ya habían pasado por ellas, pero con Sakura el era el único, sentía tan bien besarla, acariciarla, y cuando ella le dedicaba una calida sonrisa que solo eran dirigidas a el.

Sasuke Sakura que me hiciste – dijo viendo hacia el techo

Si en definitiva quería descubrir porque se sentía así, ese sentir era nuevo para el, con nadie lo había experimentado y ahora que lo estaba sintiendo iba a averiguar que era eso, pero recordó cierto inconveniente en sus planes

Sasuke: Hinata

Y ahora que haría se le había olvidado de su compromiso y además tan bien estaba el detalle de que Sakura no sabia nada del dichoso compromiso y cuando se enterara no lo iba a tomar my bien.

Sasuke: diablos…tengo que solucionarlo, no pienso perder a Sakura

Aunque sasuke no supiera que era aquel sentimiento, sabia que estaba ligado con Sakura y no pensaba perderla, no ahora que sentía algo propio y tampoco iba a permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara.

Asi paso el fin de semana y llego el dia lunes junto con tres amigos que se dirigían a la escuela

Tenten: y dime naruto como vas con Hinata...? -pregunto curiosa

Naruto: mmm…bien creo – dijo sumido es sus pensamientos

Sakura: crees..? – dijo confundida

Naruto: si es que aun esta el pequeño detalle de su compromiso

Tente: que absurdo es eso de los compromisos, no crees Sakura…?

Sakura: amm si, pero sabes un día hable con la mamá de sasuke y me platico sobre sus reglas y las cosas son así, aun así me parece absurdo – dijo suspirando

Naruto iba hablar pero tenten lo interrumpió

Tenten: oye Sakura..! tu y Uchiha tienen algo verdad…? – dijo dándole un codazo

Sakura: este…bueno…yo – y se puso muy roja

Naruto: que…! Si es por culpa de ese idiota es que Hinata y yo no podemos ser felices – dijo furioso

Sakura y tenten lo voltearon a ver extrañadas

Sakura: que quieres decir con eso naruto…?

Naruto: que el idiota de Sasuke Uchiha es el prometido de Hinata...!

Sakura: que…! – dijo asustada

Naruto: como lo oyes Hianata y Sasuke están comprometidos y se van a casar cuando terminen la prepa...osea en cuatro meses

Sakura: no puede ser – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió hacia la zona A de la escuela en busca de una explicación

Al entrar se encontro con sasuke y neji en la entrada platicando tranquilamente

Sakura: sasuke kun dime por favor que no es cierto – dijo llorando

Sasuke y Neji se quedaron sorprendidos al verla en ese estado

Sasuke: que tienes Sakura…? – pregunto preocupado al verla temblar y llorar de esa manera

Sakura: dime que no es cierto por favor – ya no pudo mas se tiro de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke: Neji cúbreme, no voy a entrar a las clases – levanto a Sakura y se encamino fuera de la escuela – Sakura que te pasa…?

Sakura: dime que no es cierto que estas comprometido con Hinata Hyuga, por favor dime que no es cierto – lloraba desconsoladamente

Sasuke: Sakura yo

Sakura: porque sasuke, porque me utilizaste, yo de verdad te amo y para ti fui una mas en tu lista no…?

Sasuke: no…! – dijo molesto – jamás digas eso Sakura, tu jamás serás otra mas, tu eres la única – dijo abrazándola

Sakura: sasuke ya no me mientas, nada de lo que paso entre nosotros significo nada verdad...?

Sasuke: yo

Sakura: tu que...?

Sasuke: para mi eres...para mi eres una molestia...mi molestia...solo mia...! - dijo abrazandola mas fuerte, como si temiera perderla

Sakura: suéltame…! – dijo empujándolo – solo eso...! solo una molestia...! eso es lo unico que soy para ti - dijo desesperada - ademas yo no soy de nadie, no soy un objeto, no quiero que en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar ni a buscar

Sasuke: No me pidas eso Sakura, ademas porque lo niegas sabes perfectamente que eres mia...solo mia – dijo jalándola, para volver a abrazarla

Sakura: que no escuchaste que no te quiero volver a ver sasuke, te odio…te odio – dijo llena de ira

Sasuke: nunca…! Escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a decir que me odias me oiste…! Nunca...! – dijo jalándola y dándole un beso muy apasionado

Sakura lo empujo y lo abofeteo

Sakura: y tu jamás vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco y para mi estas muerto Sasuke Uchiha no vuelvas a buscarme en tu vida y TE ODIO como jamas crei odiar a nadie TE ODIO

Dicho esto Sakura corrió y se alejo de sasuke, dejándolo completamente impactado por las palabras de la pelirosa

* * *

mañana la conti...jeje...cuidence muxote

aioooz


	14. sakura me gustas

hoooooola...jeje...aki con el kapi del dia pufffff...agradecimiento a todos los ke han leido mi historia y muxos mas agradecimientos a los ke han comentado en serio mil gracias

**MGGSS**

**setsuna17**

**Naru-NenaBlinD**

**la comadreja XDDD**

**DarkRosetta**

**edniiitahhh**

**en serio les agrdezco el ke se hayan tomado el tiempo de dejar un review en especial a "MGGSS y setsuna17" xq siempre me comentan x kada kapi y han estado pendientes de mi historia y eso se los agradezco de todo corazon XD...ojala siga contando con su apoyo :D**

**sin mas aki les dejo el kapi y mañana la conti**

**bezoz...aioooz**

* * *

Sakura corría y corría desesperada en vuelta en lagrimas

Sakura: Sasuke porque me engañaste...? por que me utilizaste...? – seguía lamentándose, hasta que llego a su casa y se tiro en su cama a seguir llorando.

Sakura: pero lo peor es que te amo tanto – siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida

En otro lado se encontraba un pelinegro desesperado sin saber que hacer

Sasuke: Sakura…maldita sea no te puedo perder...! no quiero…yo…yo te necesito, no voy a dejar que me dejes...!

Así llego el próximo día y la pelirosa iba de lo mas callada con sus amigos hacia la escuela, sus amigos lo habían notado pero no querían decir, algo que pudiera lastimar a su amiga, ya que era obvio que andaba muy deprimida tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la mirada perdida.

Las clases trascurrieron sin ningún problema, Sakura ni si quiera presto atención a ninguna y su celular no dejaba de sonar así que decidió apagarlo después de leer un mensaje que recibió

_Sakura por favor tienes que escucharme, necesito hablar contigo, dame una oportunidad_

_Sasuke _

Sakura no quería saber nada de el, simplemente le lastimaba el pensar en el.

Llego la hora de la salida y ella junto a sus amigos iban de regreso a casa, hasta que de pronto lo vio ahí parado esperándola a la puerta del colegio.

Sasuke: Sakura necesito hablar contigo...! – pidió casi como suplica

Sakura: Uchiha tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar trato de decir sin que la vos se le quebrara

_"Uchiha tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar"_ esas palabras le dolieron y no queria escuchararlas no saliendo de la boca de ella

Sasuke: Sakura…! – iba a continuar pero lo interrumpieron

Naruto: ya la oíste Uchiha no quiere hablar contigo...! – dijo jalando a su amiga para caminar

Sasuke: tu no te metas...! – dijo jalando a Sakura

Naruto: tu eres el que no tendría que haberse cruzado por nuestras vidas...! – dijo volviendo a jalar a Sakura

Sasuke: cállate…! Tu no sabes nada…! – dijo furioso y jalo de nuevo a Sakura

Sakura: ya basta los dos me tienes harta que se creen que soy, un pedazo de goma a la que pueden jalar haber si se estira…! – dijo molesta por la actitud de ellos.

Sasuke: no te voy a soltar hasta que hablemos…! – dijo subiendo su vos

Naruto: que estas sordo o que...? ella no quiere hablar contigo…!

Sakura: ya basta Naruto, déjame hablar con el...! – soltándose de Naruto

Naruto: como quieras – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Sakura: bien Uchiha habla…! – dijo fríamente

Sasuke: aquí no…! Ven..! – dijo tomándola de la mano

Sakura: ya te dije que no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme...! yo puedo caminar sola

Comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a un parque y Sakura se sentó en un columpio.

Sasuke: Sakura yo…no quiero que te alejes de mi

Sakura: solo eso me vas a decir…! – dijo subiendo su tono de vos – no me importa lo que tu quieras Uchiha, déjame en paz de una buena vez, ya tienes lo que querías no…? Ya te acostaste conmigo…! Ahora déjame en paz...! – dijo llena de ira

Sasuke: no Sakura eso no es lo que quería…! – dijo alterado

Sakura: a no entonces que…?

Sasuke: bueno en un principio si, pero luego me di cuenta que tu eras diferente a la demás, y que me gusta estar cerca de ti

Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras de Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura perdóname…! – dijo tomándola de la mano

Sakura ya no supo mas, quería tirarse a los brazos de Sasuke y no impórtale lo demás, Sasuke ya no aguanto mas y la beso fue un beso salvaje, uno muy demandante que exigía todo de ambos, es como si hubieran pasado años sin verse, cuando el aire les falto los hizo separase, se quedaron viendo.

Sakura: Sasuke kun dime que todo estará bien…? – dijo dulcemente

Sasuke: lo estará – dijo abrazándola

Sakura: que vamos hacer…?

Sasuke: no lo se – dijo confundido

Sakura: dejaras a Hinata…? – pidió suplicante

Sasuke: Sakura yo no puedo

Sakura se separo bruscamente de Sasuke

Sakura: que…? Porque no..?

Sasuke: por mi padre – dijo bajando la cabeza

Sakura: claro como podrías dejar a la heredera de un gran fortuna por una pobretona como yo, que ilusa soy – dijo irónicamente

Sasuke: no es eso…pero tampoco te puedo dejar a ti

Sakura: y que propones que sea tu amante..! que sea la otra..! tan poca cosa crees que soy..! – dijo muy enojada

Sasuke: Sakura no te quiero perder entiéndelo…! – grito desesperado – no me importa como pero quiero que estés conmigo….! Que seas solo mía…! – abrazándola

Sakura: Sasuke por favor suéltame tu no me entiendes, yo jamás podría ser la otra – dijo llorando

Sasuke: que acaso no me quieres…?

Sakura: si pero no para soportarlo, no podría, jamás lo haría, te quiero demasiado pero no lo haría – dijo sollozando mas fuerte

Sasuke: Sakura yo no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito, mi cuerpo te necesita, todo de mi de necesita, eres mi droga – digo apretándola mas – que quieres que haga, dímelo y cualquier cosa que quieras la hare, solo dímelo...! – dijo suplicante

Sakura: que estés conmigo, pero solo conmigo, quiero ser la única – dijo abrazándose de el

Sasuke: esta bien, ya no me importa nada solo que tu estés conmigo, solo eso – dijo de manera tierna

Sakura: te amo Sasuke kun, no me dejes nunca

Sasuke: no lo hare Sakura Haruno, jamás te volveré a dejar y ahora me tendrás que soportar todo el tiempo - dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Sakura: n.n hare el gran esfuerzo – dijo dándole un tierno beso que Sasuke correspondió gustoso

Sasuke: Sakura…!

Sakura: que sucede Sasuke kun…?

Sasuke: solo necesito que me des tiempo para deshacer mi compromiso

Sakura: esta bien – suspiro resignada

Sasuke: solo un poco, terminaremos la prepa, nada me importa mas que tu, no me importa que mi padre me corra y no me quiera volver a ver, ni tampoco que no tenga ni un solo peso.

Sakura: Sasuke kun no te preocupes saldremos adelante – dijo regalándole un sonrisa

Sasuke: Sakura me gustas mucho

Sakura: n.n

Sasuke: que sucede por que me ves así…? – pregunto curioso

Sakura: porque viniendo de ti es un gran halagó y un gran avance – dijo dándole otro beso

Sasuke: también me encantan tus sonrisas y tus besos – dijo sonriéndole de medio lado

Sakura se sonrojo pero luego le devolvió una sonrisa

Sasuke: mmm…estoy siendo demasiado cursi

Sakura: y que…! Así me gustas mas n.n


	15. gracias

hoooooooooola aki les traje el kapi ^^...jeje...ando apuradita...cuidence muxo...mañana la conti...aioz

* * *

El tiempo comenzó a pasar muy rápidamente, sin darse cuenta estaban a una semana de graduarse, habían sido los meses mas hermosos para Sakura y Sasuke siempre que podían la pasaban juntos y Sasuke era tierno con ella, claro solo ante ella se mostraba así, con los demás seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke de siempre, frio arrogante y caprichoso, aunque esto ultimo si lo ponia en practica con Sakura, con tal de que ella siempre sediera ante lo que el le pedia y ella no se quedaba atras, controlaba de una manera extraordinaria a Sasuke, que cualquiera que lo viera no lo creeria.

Sakura por su parte estaba mas que feliz, Sasuke le había prometido que en cuanto terminaran la prepa se casarían y estaban a semanas de que su mayor sueño o sea Sasuke Uchiha estuviera para siempre con ella.

Se encontraban una joven pareja sentados en aquel parque en el cual, Sasuke le había dicho a Sakura que siempre iba a estar con ella.

Sasuke: Sakura estas segura…?

Sakura: si Sasuke kun, ya te dije que no me importa nada solo estar a tu lado – decía con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: mmm. Estas conciente de que mi papa, le dirá a todo el mundo que no me de trabajo, y que no tengo dinero…?

Sakura: lo se Sasuke kun, pero sabes que eso a mi no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo y recuerda que mi mamá dijo que nos apoyaría – decía con una tierna sonrisa

Sasuke: hmp

Flash back

Se encontraba una pelirosa y un pelinegro sentados en la sala de las Haruno, esperando que la Haruno mayor hiciera presencia, pronto vio como la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro y aun hombre de cabello gris.

Sakura: kakashi sensei que hace aquí…? – pregunto confundida

Kakashi sensei: pues que mas voy hacer aquí Sakura…? Recuerdas que soy el novio de tu mamá – dijo con una sonrisa – y tu Uchiha que haces aquí...? es raro verte por aquí

Sasuke: kakashi sensei es novio de tu madre Sakura…? – pregunto confundido

Sakura: este…si…no te lo había dicho...? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Sasuke: no creo que olvidaste ese pequeño gran detalle…! – dijo irónico

Kakashi sensei: y bien Sasuke a que debemos tu honorable visita…? – pregunto divertido al ver a los jóvenes

Sakura: amm…este…bueno….el – estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por presentarle a su novio frente a su madre y claro a su futuro "padre" porque el sensei, parecía una mula terca empecinado en que Sakura lo viera como un padre.

Sasuke: soy su novio y puedo venir cuando quiera – dijo en tono frío

A los presentes casi se les fue la mandíbula al piso, inclusive Sakura al ver como su novio, se expresaba de manera tan natural sin pena alguna.

Kakashi sensei: novio…? – pregunto saliendo de el shock

Sakura: este si…mamá, te presento a Sasuke Uchiha mi novio – dijo sonrientemente

Kurenai al escuchar el apellido Uchiha se quedo helada, eso no podía ser, ella tenia entendido, que el hijo mayor estaba casado con una joven de clase media, y el mas pequeño comprometido y muy cercano a su boda, entonces que hacia el ahí...? y la pregunta mas importante, era como es que el era el novio de su hija…?

Kurenai: novio..?

Sasuke: si señora Haruno…mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con una media sonrisa

Kurenai: pero tu no estas comprometido…? – se atrevió a preguntar

Todos guardaron un gran silencio, pera nadie era un secreto del compromiso de Sasuke, incluso kakashi estaba consciente de ello.

Sakura: este…

Sakura no sabia como continuar, realmente no sabia como explicarle a su madre la situación y Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello, así que decidió hablar

Sasuke: si, así es señora – dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a todos – pero yo quiero que Sakura este conmigo y ambos hemos decidido estar juntos, con o sin el apoyo de nuestro padres y eso la incluye a usted...! – el ambiente se puso tenso así que kakashi quiso controlar la situación

Kakashi sensei: y ami – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura: y a usted que…? – pregunto confundida

Kakashi: Sasuke dijo que incluye a los padres y luego dijo que incluía a tu madre y como novio, futuro esposo de tu madre y próximo padre tuyo, también me incluye a mi – dijo sonriendo a un mas

Todos: ¬¬U

Sasuke: hmp, como sea, no pienso permitir que me separe de Sakura – dijo en tono muy firme

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, estaba realmente emocionada por escuchar hablar a Sasuke así.

Kurenai: esta bien, tienen mi apoyo, pero Sasuke estas conciente de que tu padre, se pondrá rotundamente – dijo suspirando

Sasuke: si lo se, pero no me importa – dijo tomando la mano de Sakura – como ya se lo mencione, no permitiré que nadie me separe de ella, - dijo mirándola tiernamente

Sakura: Sasuke kun yo… - dijo dándole un tierno beso

Kakashi sensei: cof…cof…cof… - dijo interrumpiendo la escena tan romántica

Inner: puufff kakashi sensei que inoportuno…oly chan: jaja si vea…inner: a Sasuke tan lindo…oly chan: yo que tu mejor me cayo sino Sakura te va a pegar ^^ inner: Waaaa T.T pues ya que, Sakura me lo gano T.T…oly chan: ya mejor sigamos con la historia.

Sakura: este lo seinto – dijo muy roja

Kurenai: y bien que es lo que tienen pensado hacer..? porque supongo que tienen un plan o no…? – dijo mirándolos fijamente

Sasuke: cuando terminemos la prepa me quiero casar con su hija – dio seriamente y Sakura empezaba hacerle la competencia a un tomate

Kurenai: ya veo, como he dicho los apoyar, pero no creen que es demasiado pronto, son demasiado jóvenes – hizo una pausa- o no será porque…! USTEDES DOS NO HABRAN SIDO TAN IIRESPONSABLES DE NO CUIDARSE – dijo levantando la vos

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se pusieron rojos claro que al ultimo casi ni se le noto

Sakura: no mamá como crees…? – dijo nerviosa

Sasuke: hmp

Kurenai: mas les vale – suspiro

Kakashi sensei: bueno vamos a cenar ^^

Todos:

Kutenai: bueno – dijo sonriendo alegremente

Se encaminaron hacia a la cocina, pero kakashi se detuvo antes de entrar

Kakashi por cierto tomen – dijo extendiéndoles la mano y dándoles un preservativo

Saskura: y Sasuke: ¬¬U - y un leve sonrojo por parte de Sasuke apareció, mientras que Sakura cambio de color completita

Kakashi sensei: no quiero ser abuelo tan joven ^^ - dijo muy sonriente

sasuke: y que hace kakashi sensei con esto...? - dijo observando el preservativo

sakura: no lo se y no lo quiero saber - un escalofrio la recorrio al imaginarse a su madre con su sensei en una situacion un tanto comprometedora

sasuke: vaya no sabia que tu madre guera tan juguertona - dijo con una media sonrisa - ya veo de donde lo sacaste - dijo apliando mas su sonrisa marca Uchiha

aakura: sasuke...! - lo regaño

Fin del flas back

Sasuke: ahora que lo recuerdo – le dijo sensualmente – no hemos usado el regalo de kakashi sensei – le dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de el oído de Sakura

Sakura se tenso, pero le sonrío tiernamente, Sasuke se le acerco peligrosamente tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a el.

Sakura: Sasuke kun – dijo nerviosa – estamos en un parque y hay niños – dijo señalando a unos pequeños que bajaban de la resbaladilla, mientras que otros veian curiosos la escena que protagonizaba los chicos.

Sasuke: hmp – viendo con fastidio a los niños

Sakura: cuando se lo dirás…?

Sasuke: después de la graduación – Sakura suspiro y vio fijamente a Sasuke – Sakura ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y no me voy arrepentir – dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica

Sakura: si estoy segura que si – dijo sonriéndole – pero hay algo mas que te preocupa verdad Sasuke kun..?

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: que es…? Dímelo – dijo haciendo un puchero al cual Sasuke no se pudo resistir

Sasuke: porque siempre termino accediendo a todo lo que me pides – dijo suspirando

Sakura: porque me quieres….! – dijo dándole un beso corto a Sasuke

Sasuke: pensando – "_la quiero…? Que siento por Sakura…? Porque no puedo estar lejos de ella…? Porque voy a arriesgar mi futuro por ella…?" _se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke, cuando Sakura lo interrumpió

Sakura: Sasuke kun me vas a decir lo que te preocupa…? – pregunto dulcemente

Sasuke: tengo miedo Sakura…- esas palabras sorprendieron completamente a Sakura, jamás en su vida había escuchado la palabra miedo en la boca de Sasuke, o bueno si, pero jamás había escuchado pronunciar que el tuviera miedo – miedo a que mi padre. que me prohíba ver a mi madre como lo hizo con itachi – dijo con un tono triste

Sakura: no digas eso Sasuke kun, no va a pasar y si pasa, desde cuando acá, el gran Sasuke Uchiha es tan obediente – dijo sonriéndole – siempre se pueden romper las reglas – dijo agarrando la mano del pelinegro

Sasuke: Sakura gracias – dijo sinceramente

Sakura: gracias porque Sasuke kun…? – pregunto curiosa

Sasuke: por estar conmigo, por ser solo mía – dijo robándole otro beso, pero un poco mas apasionado

Sakura: Sasuke los niños – dijo separándose de el – adema quien te dice que soy solo tuya…? – pregunto divertida

Sasuke: porque lo se – dijo arrogante

Sakura: así como…? – dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke: porque cuando te tengo en mis brazos, siempre sonríes y además se cuando te gusta lo que te hago – dijo juguetón y agarrando por la cintura a la pelirosa

Sakura: Sasuke kun – dijo muy roja - los niños - dijo al ver las intenciones de sasuke

Sasuke: hmp – dijo fastidiado de las interrupciones de los niños – mejor vámonos si...? aun lugar mas intimo - le susurro al odio

Sakura: si Sasuke kun – dijo muy roja – contigo a donde quieras – dijo sensualmente y luego lo abrazo

Sasuke: ya ves, no te puedes resistir a mis encantos – dijo con tono de grandeza

Sakura: hmp

sasuke: pensando _" sakura ya se lo que siento por ti y pronto te lo dire porque aun no es el momento" - _penso sonriendo de medio lado


	16. la sorpresa!

hooola uuuuuuu kon muxo ke estudiar...asi ke de rapidin aki sta la conti...ammm mañana pienso subir un oneshot ke tengo de sasusaku obviamente x el cumple de mi sasuke asi ke si gustan darse una vuelta x el...jaja...mañana subo el oneshot y la konti de este fic...bueno cuidence...bezoz...aioz

* * *

Se encontraban dos pelinegros discutiendo fuertemente dentro de una oficina

Fugaku: ya te dije que no…! –gritaba enojado

Sasuke: y yo ya te dije que si…! – aun mas molesto

Fugaku: Sasuke eres menor y no te mandas solo

Sasuke: en un mes cumplo la mayoría de edad y tu no me controlas…! - Dijo aun molesto

Fugaku: tu lo has dicho en un mes, mientras haces lo que yo te diga…! – Sonrío con soma – así que te casas con Hinata Hyuga en una semana

Sasuke: no…! –Sasuke palideció ante lo dicho por su padre

Fugaku: o si…así se hará, ya esta dicho en una semana Hinata Hyuga será Hinata Uchiha - dijo arrogante

Sasuke: absolutamente no…! – dijo furioso

Fugaku: harás lo que te dije y punto, ni creas que permitiré que arruines tu futuro, por esa jovencita, que solo busca tu dinero

Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba al diablo, su plan se vino abajo cuando su papa, lo vio con Sakura en un parque y ahora le salía con eso, pero Sasuke no lo permitiría el lo haría por Sakura, porque realmente quería estar con ella, lo haría por ambos

Fugaku: no me digas que el gran Sasuke Uchiha fue doblegado por una chiquilla – dijo con soma – o mejor aun...no me digas que la amas – dijo irónicamente

Sasuke: tu que sabes de eso – dijo caminado hacia la puerta

Fugaku: Sasuke a donde vas no hemos terminado de hablar

Sasuke: yo si – y antes de abrir la puerta se volteo hacia su padre – y la respuesta es si – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, dejando a su padre mas que furioso.

Sasuke tenía que pensar muy bien que haría de ahora en adelante, no podía permitir que lo separaran de lo único importante en su vida, cuando su móvil sonó.

Sakura: hola tenshi – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: hmp – que al contrario de la otra vos, esta sonaba irritada

Sakura: Sasuke kun sucede algo…? – dijo preocupada al notar el tono de vos de su novio

Sasuke: que quieres Sakura…? – dijo irritado

Sakura: ammm pues este…es que te tengo una sorpresa – dijo tiernamente

Sasuke: que sorpresa...? – Sasuke sonrio de medio lado pensando que era lo que Sarura le tenia preparado, además que lo necesitaba dado al gran estrés en el que se encontraba

Sakura: a si te digo ya no seria sorpresa – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: en donde estas...? – pregunto impaciente

Sakura: en mi casa

Sasuke: espera, voy para aya

Sakura: pero… -no puedo terminar ya que ya le habían colgado

Tu…tu…tu… (El sonido del teléfono)

sakura: sasuke kun como siempre cariñoso - dijo ironicamente - pero se que le encantara la sorpresa n.n o eso espero - suspiro

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando el timbre de la casa de la pelirosa sonaba desesperadamente

Sakura: Sasuke kun – dijo alegre al ver a su novio y le dio un kiko

Sasuke:hmp, no me dejaras pasar...? – pregunto divertido

Sakura: así jeje… lo olvide n.n – río nerviosa

Sasuke: le dio un tic en la ceja – Sakura no crees que llevas demasiada ropa para lo que haremos - Dijo sensualmente

Sakura llevaba un suéter de cuello alto rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, unos tenis rojos, guantes y un gorrito del mismo color, ya que ese día estaba haciendo demasiado frío

Sakura: ehh..? – dijo confundida

Sasuke: no importa yo me encargare de quitártela – y sin decir nada tomo posesión de los labios de la pelirosa, en forma posesiva.

Sakura: Sasuke kun – dijo difícilmente apenas separándose un poco del agarre del chico.

Sasuke: no seas molesta Sakura – dijo para volver a besarla

Sakura: pero… - Sasuke no la dejo terminar y la soltó

Sasuke: que sucede Sakura…? – dijo completamente irritado por la falta de atencion que le daba su novia a su amiguito que andaba ansioso

Sakura: es que tenemos que ir al hospital - dijo alegremente

Sasuke: porque que sucedió…? – dijo preocupado

Sakura: ammm no…no es nada malo…es una sorpresa que te gustara – dijo tiernamente

Sasuke: hmp, vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano

Sakura: Sasuke Kun – dijo llamando la atención de su novio – cuando regresemos hare todo lo que tu quieras es un promesa - dijo sensualmente

Sasuke: hmp, démonos prisa entonces – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Se dirigieron al hospital y Sakura estaba pidiendo informes sobre alguien, mientras Sasuke esperaba en la puerta intrigado por tanto misterio de la pelirosa.

Sakura: disculpe señorita podría decirme donde se encuentra el cuarto de la señorita konan Uchiha...? – pregunto en susurro para que sasuke no la escuchara

Enfermera: es el 203

Sakura: Sasuke Kun…! – grito felizmente – ven…!

Sasuke: Sakura no grites estamos en un hospital – dijo en tono monótono

Sakura: ^^ lo siento Sasuke Kun – dijo con un puchero

La enfermera a la cual Sakura le había pedido informes, poco le faltaba para comerse completito al pelinegro, y esto no paso desapercibido por la pelirosa que hizo un gesto de desagrado, y sin previo aviso beso a Sasuke con desesperación y desenfreno, claro que al pelinegro no le molesto y correspondió gustoso, aunque algo extrañado ya que Sakura besaba de manera tierna no como ahora, así siguieron hasta que la falta de aire hizo presencia. Y con mucho descaro Sakura volteo a ver la cara de la enfermera revuelta de sorpresa y coraje y le sonrío "amablemente" casi como diciendo es mío y no te le acerques.

Sakura: emmm…muchas gracias por la información, vamos Sasuke Kun – dijo tomando la mano de su novio y empezando a caminar en dirección al cuarto

sasuke: estaba celosa...? - pregunto divertido

sakura: no claro que no...! dijo exaltada

sasuke: si como no...! - dijo ironico y sonriendo de medio lado

sakura: hmp - bastante roja

Sasuke: Sakura a quien venimos a ver…?

Sakura: Sasuke kun no seas curioso, ya veras – dijo sonriendo y tocando la puerta

Toc…toc…

Sasuke: hmp

¿?: adelante – dijo una vos tierna

Sakura abrió la puerta y Sasuke al ver a las personas dentó se quedo como piedra.

Sakura: buenas tardes – dijo alegremente

Todos: hola Sakura Chan

Sakura: pensando "tal vez no lo debí traer, creo que no fue buena idea " – puso una cara triste y vio la molesta cara de Sasuke

Naruto: Sakura chan pensé que no vendrías, te estábamos esperando – dijo sonriente – hola teme – pero no hubo repuesta

Sakura: y como va a esta el bebe – pregunto acercándose a konan, pero para sorpresa de todos Sasuke tomo la mano de la pelirosa y se encamino hacia la cama.

Konan: muy bien – dijo tiernamente viendo al bebe – quieres cargarlo

Sakura: yo…este…me da miedo – dijo apenada

Konan: no te preocupes solo sujétalo bien, y cuidado con su cabecita

Sakura tomo al bebe y se quedo embobada con el realmente era muy bonito, aunque era mas parecido a su madre, tenia unas pelusitas que al parecer eran azules de cabello, y unos ojos azules igual que los de su madre

Sakura: mira Sasuke Kun, es muy bonito verdad…? – dijo enseñándoselo a Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: quieres cargarlo – Sasuke la miro con una cara de terror – anda vamos – dijo alegremente

Sasuke: no

Sakura: anda vamos, no muerde – dijo burlonamente

¿?: Vamos cárgalo es tu sobrino

Sasuke: esta bien – dijo tomando en sus brazos al bebe y al igual que Sakura se quedo embobado con el bebe.

Realmente le pareció hermoso, no tenia idea de cuan bonito podía ser un bebe y no es por el simple hecho de que fuera un Uchiha, pero para el era el bebe mas hermoso que hubiera visto

Sasuke: pensando "Uchiha tenia que ser" – sonrío arrogante

Sakura: sucede algo Sasuke Kun …? – pregunto extrañada al ver la sonrisa de su novio

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: oye será mejor que se lo devuelvas a su mamá, no vaya hacer que se le pegue lo teme – dijo burlonamente

Sasuke: hmp dobe – dijo irritado

Naruto: a quien le dices dobe…teme…!

Sasuke: a ti dobe – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Naruto: TEME…!

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: TEME…!

Sasuke: dobe

Natuto TE… - pero no pudo terminar porque alguien lo había golpeado

Sakura: ya basta los dos parecen niños - dijo irritada, mientras que los otros tres reían amenamente al ver la escena

Naruto: Sakura Chan porque solo me golpeas a mi el teme también me insulto T.T – dijo tocándose el gran chipote que tenia en la cabeza

Sakura: mira Naruto – suspiro – DONDE VUELVAS A INSULTAR SASUKE KUN, NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO, ME ENTIENDES…! – Naruto solo asintió con miedo – además si ese niño se parece a Sasuke, será mas bello de lo que es ahora – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos – o ustedes que dicen…?

Tenten y konan asintieron y es que ambas también tenían corazoncitos en los ojos.´

Naruto: QUE…! Ustedes también,,, ya no hay respeto – dijo desilusionado y Sasuke solo sonrío de medio lado, de manera arrogante

Tenten: bueno creo es momento de retirarnos, el bebe y la mamá necesitan descansar – dijo alegremente

Sakura: amm. Si es cierto, vamos Sasuke kun

Sasuke: hmp – dijo dándole el bebe a konan – cuídalo – dijo susurrando para que solo konan escuchara y ella asintió dándole una tierna sonrisa

¿?: Sasuke espera...quisiera hablar contigo

sasuke: sera despues Itachi por ahora sera mejor que acompañes a tu familia - sonrio de medio lado - en cuanto tu esposa salga del hospital hablaremos - dijo tomando la mano de su novia para salir del cuarto

Itachi: sakura gracias - dijo sonriendo amablemente y sakura solo le devolvio la sonrisa

ya afuera del cuarto se encontraban los cuatro chicos, tres de ellos veian muy entreteniadamente a un pelinegro con cara de fastidio

Sakura: Sasuke Kun…! Naruto y tente se pueden ir con nosotros…? – pregunto haciendo un puchero

Sasuke: hmp, si no me queda de otra

Ya en el auto venían platicando muy amenamente, claro todos a excepción de Sasuke que como siempre venia muy callado.

Sasuke: llegamos…! – dijo seriamente y lanzándole una indirecta a ten ten y a Naruto

Tenten: gracias Sasuke…! – dijo bajando del auto

Naruto: adiós Sakura Chan…adiós teme…! – pero como era de esperarse alguien lo golpeo

Sakura: Naruto ya te dije que no insultes a Sasuke Kun…! – dijo molesta

Naruto: lo siento Sakura Chan T.T

Sasuke: adios DO-BE – dijo burlonamente y sonriendo de medio lado

Naruto: Sakura Chan lo oíste…!

Sakura: hmp – dijo ignorándolo olímpicamente

Naruto: se le desencajo la mandíbula – Sakura Chan te estas volviendo igual de malvada que el teme – dijo cerrando la puerta de auto - eso se llama favoritismo - grito exaltado

Sasuke: bien Sakura – dijo en tono amenazante

Sakura: eehhh-…! Sasuke Kun yo puedo explicarte – dijo nerviosa

Sasuke: hmp – sonrío de medio lado – gracias

sakura: me pregunto porque todos los Uchihas solo me dan las gracias tan secamente - dijo haciendo un puchero

sasuke: mmm...asi que eso piensas - dijo aun sonriendo de medio lado y sin dejara que la pelirosa respondiera la beso apasionadamente.

El beso fue correspondido, y se tornaba muy lujurioso, así empezaban entre beso y beso, y un poco de toqueteo, hasta que Sakura sintió la traviesa mano de Sasuke colocarse debajo de su ropa y dio un respingo.

Sakura: no Sasuke Kun ..para – dijo con algo de dificultad

Sasuke: que pasa Sakura – dijo irritado por la interrupción – no es la primera vez que lo hacemos en el auto y prometiste que harías todo lo que yo quisiera…recuerdas – dijo volviendo a besar a la pelirosa

Sakura: si lo se – dijo muy roja – pero hay otra cosa mas que te quería decir

Sasuke: habla – dijo impaciente

Sakura: mi mamá salio de fin de semana junto con kakashi sensei y bueno yo…no se como decirte…bueno tu…yo - dijo muy nerviosa

Sasuke: quieres que te haga compañía…? - Dijo juguetón y Sakura asintió – hmp – dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta del auto

Sakura: ehhh…? – dijo confundida

Sasuke: Sakura apúrate que tengo pensadas varias cosas para hacer este fin de semana – dijo sensualmente y Sakura se sonrojo

Sakura: hai

Sasuke: bueno pues vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la casa


	17. confias en mi?

**primero que nada agradesco a todos los ke han leido mi fic...a los ke me han agragado a sus favoritos y muy especialmente a los ke me han comentado...entre elllos principalemente a **

**setsuna17: jaja...para saber ke ocurrira...pz son malas noticias...ya viene lo feo... espero y siga contando con tu apoyo gracias**

**MGGSS: ntp...te entiendo a veces me pasa el no tener tiempo y ya llegar a mi kasa bien tarde y pz ni tiempo me da de chekar los fics...pero aun asi te agradesco el ke sigas apoyandome...d vdd me alegra tenerte x aki**

**ammm...publike un oneshot sasusaku obviamente en honor al cumple de mi sasuke kun ^^ "feliz cumple sasuke" hay si se kieren pasar a dar una vuelta x el y decirme ke tal kedo, lo apreciaria muxo**

**bueno sin mas ke decirles aki les dejo la conti y nos vemos mañana...:D**

**cuidence...bezoz**

**comentenle xfitas**

**aiooz**

* * *

Entraron rápidamente a la casa y apenas entraron el pelinegro no le dio ni tiempo de responder, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente apretándola contra sí mismo, la peli rosa respondía a todas y cada una de las caricias del chico y gemía levemente,

Sasuke la tiro contra el sillón, más pequeño y se posiciono sobre ella, mientras la peli rosa le quitaba la camisa impacientemente, el pelinegro descendía por toda la extensión de su cuello,

Sakura: sasuke kun – lo llamo

Sasuke: y ahora que sakura – dijo fastidiado

Sakura: no me dejes marcas, me da pena con mi mamá y mis amigos cuando las ven – dijo agitada

Sasuke: hmp, siento informarte pero ya te deje una – sonrió de medio lado – además no tiene nada de malo, somos novios y los novios hacen eso – empezó a succionar su cuello, con toda la intención de dejar otra marca mas

Sakura: sasuke kun – reprocho – es que me da vergüenza, luego naruto me empieza a decir, que todo el tiempo me paso haciendo cositas contigo – dijo muy roja, en parte de la pena y otra por la actividad que estaba realizando – además dice, que eres un pervertido y que me quieres pervertir a mi también – dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke: hmp molestia – dijo riendo suavemente, ya a sakura no le molestaba que le dijera molestia, sasuke lo había tomado como una costumbre y sinceramente ya hasta lo sentía como algo cariñoso dicho por sasuke hacia ella, además que era a la única que llamaba así – no me importa lo que diga el dobe, además as i se van enterando de que ya tienes dueño y que nadie se te puede acercar – dijo en tono posesivo

Sakura: a si…y quien es..? – dijo juguetona

Sasuke: yo – dijo sensualmente – y no voy a dejar que nadie más que no sea yo, te toque…me entendiste…? – advirtió y la beso posesivamente – te quedo claro..?

Sakura: sabes bien, que solo soy tuya sasuke kun – el sonrió con arrogancia

Sasuke: ahora cállate y déjame continuar – comenzó a meter las manos bajo el suéter de sakura y a quitárselo, una vez listo, la playera lo siguió, dejando a sakura solo con sujetador – eres tan hermosa – dijo observándola, sakura rio por su comentario y lo beso apasionadamente, pero sintió una leve molestia en la espalda.

Sakura: sasuke kun…espera – jadeo

Sasuke: y ahora que…? – se levanto molesto – me dejaras terminar algún día – as molesto

Sakura: jeje ^^ sasuke kun no seas impaciente, tenemos todo el fin de semana – pero recibió una mala mirada por parte del pelinegro ¬¬ - es que no estoy cómoda – hizo un puchero – estamos en el sillón más pequeño y no creo que podamos hacer mucho en el – sonrió coqueta

Sasuke: era solo eso – bufo – sakura hemos hecho muchas cosas en lugares más pequeños, como mi auto – sonrió con arrogancia – ven – dijo jalándola hacia el sillón más grande – algo mas..? – pregunto y ella negó con la cabeza – porque ya no quiero interrupciones y aunque las haya no te hare caso – advirtió

Sakura: eso era todo

Dicho eso el pelinegro reanudo con trabajo, el pelinegro comenzó a besar su cuello y quito su sujetador y se tiro al ataque de sus senos, mordió, lamio y succiono uno, mientras el otro era atendido por su mano y la otra se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón de la peli rosa, la chica solo gemía y acariciaba los sedosos cabellos del pelinegro.

Poco a poco la peli rosa bajo las manos por todo el torso del pelinegro y lo acaricio, sasuke soltó un pequeño rugido y sakura sonrió, en la beso pasionalmente y ella comenzó a descender mas con sus manos por todo su torso, cuando llego a sus pantalones los desabrocho y el pelinegro la ayudo a quitarse sus pantalones y también termino de sacar los pantalones de la peli rosa, ambos quedaron en la mismas condiciones y sasuke la volvió a recorrer con la mirada llena de deseo.

Sasuke termino de quitar la ropa que para el, estaba de sobra y quedaron completamente desnudos, sasuke sobre sakura, este seguía besándola, fue bajando por su cuello, luego pasando por su clavícula, seguido por sus pechos, se detuvo en su abdomen y lo lamio un rato causándole pequeñas risitas a sakura, hasta que por fin llego a la intimidad de sakura.

Esta se puso muy roja, aun seguía dándole pena que el pelinegro hiciera eso, este haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de la peli rosa, comenzó a lamer y a introducir la lengua en toda la intimidad de la peli rosa, se entretuvo un rato jugando en esa parte de su cuerpo, en intercambio con su lengua y sus dedos, que la peli rosa ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, estaba delirando por el placer proporcionado por el pelinegro

Sakura: sasuke kuuuuuun onegaiiii…ya no pueeee…do mas….aaahhhhhhh – gimió como pudo, al llegar a su orgasmo

Sasuke: tranquila, todavía no acabamos, falta lo más divertido – dijo agitado, pero más tranquilo que sakura.

Se levanto y volvió a besar a sakura, mientras se acomodaba en la entrada de la peli rosa, una vez que se acomodo la penetro de un solo golpe, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, mientras esta solo gemía, poco a poco, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, hasta convertirlo en un movimiento frenético, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, el se acomodo en el sillón, junto a sakura, esperando que su respiración se regularizara, solo la abrazo y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la peli rosa.

Sakura: me lo dirás sasuke kun – dijo ya un poco más tranquila

Sasuke: decirte que…? – pregunto confundido sin despegar la cabeza del cuello de la peli rosa

Sakura: sasuke kun te conozco y sé que hay algo que te preocupa

Sasuke: no es nada – dijo cortante, pero la peli rosa se removió incomoda – es por todo lo que paso con Itachi, me dejo un poco mareado, eso es todo – levanto la cabeza y le dio un tierno beso

Sakura: sasuke no seas mentirosa, te conozco y sé que no es lo único que te tiene inquieto, porque no me quieres contar

Sasuke: que te hace pensar, que ando inquieto – dijo un poco impaciente

Sakura: bueno uno porque te conozco, dos ese rato estabas tan impaciente por que hiciéramos el amor, que pareciera que hubieras estado en abstinencia por meses, cuando es de las coas que mas hacemos tu y yo – enrojeció por su comentario – y tres aunque lo aparentes estar tranquilo, andas demasiado nervioso – suspiro – no me tienes confianza sasuke kun..?

Sasuke: no es eso sakura, ya te dije que no me pasa nada – se levanto de golpe y se empezó a colocar su ropa – y el hecho de que yo este impaciente por hacer el amor con mi novia no tiene nada de malo, son cosas normales de pareja no..? – pregunto irónico – si lo que pasa es que no querías que lo hiciéramos, pues me lo hubieras dicho y ya, no tienes por qué andar inventándote cosas, ahora me doy cuenta el porqué de tus tantas interrupciones, realmente no querías que te tocara verdad…? Es eso lo que te molesta cierto…? – dijo empezando a levantar la vos

Sakura: sasuke eres un idiota – el pelinegro se sorprendió, ya que la peli rosa, desde que habían empezado con su relación, nunca más lo había vuelto a insultar – tú crees que si no quisiera lo hubiera hecho – dijo a punto de llorar – por quien me tomas…? Veo que eres tu el que ni si quiera me conoce – ni se molesto en tomar su ropa, se tapo como pudo con las manos y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, llorando y susurrando cosas como de que sasuke era un insensible,

El pelinegro se sentó muy frustrado sobre el sofá, en el que hacía unos minutos acababan de hacer el amor, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, el no le quería comentar nada sobre lo que hablo con su padre, para que preocuparla, si de todos modos, no iba hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado, el estaría con sakura aunque su padre se opusiera rotundamente.

Pero ahí estaba la señorita que se ponía toda terca, al querer saber que le pasaba y si no le gustaba la respuesta que él le daba, se hacia la ofendida, lo insultaba y subía llorando a su cuarto, suspiro pesadamente, es que acaso así eran todas las mujeres…? Luego rio de su propio pensamiento, no, en realidad no todas eran así, solo ella era así, por eso le gustaba, por eso la quería, por eso la amaba, ya no lo negaba, la amaba y mucho, solo que no se atrevía a decírselo, nunca se lo había dicho, aunque se lo demostraba con sus acciones.

Y ella, bueno ella se lo repetía a cada rato, como disco rayado, no había día que no le dijera cuanto lo amaba, era ya normal para ella, por eso se sentía más mal, por lo que le había dicho, ella solo se preocupa por él y él le responde de una mala manera, pero es que por que no podía entender, que lo hacía para no preocuparla, en realidad ella si lo conocía bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, siempre sabia cuando estaba molesto, cuando necesitaba estar solo, o cuando no quería hablar y solo quería compañía, ella lo sabía todo de él, como el de ella.

Se levanto del sillón y se encamino al dormitorio de su peli rosa, al llegar escucho el llanto de sakura, tras la puerta y diciendo cosas en contra de el, sabía que le costaría contentarla, pero bueno, a él tampoco le gustaba que ella estuviera molesta con él, toco pero no hubo respuesta, solo el aumento en el llanto, toco otra vez, pero lo mismo, intento abrir, pero tenía el seguro puesto, frunció el ceño, de verdad estaba molesta.

Sasuke: sakura ábreme – dijo tranquilamente

Sakura: no – dijo cortante y con la voz quebrada por el llanto

Sasuke: sakura – dijo a modo de advertencia – ábreme la puerta – ordeno

Sakura: no quiero…! Vete…!

Sasuke: si no me abres la tiro – advirtió – y sabes que lo hare – escucho unos pasos en el cuarto, en señal de que la amenaza había funcionado, abrieron la puerta y se encontró con una peli rosa, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las mejillas aun mojadas por el llanto, ya traía puesta una pijama.

Sakura: déjame sola – exigió, pero en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, solo hasta que sintió los brazos del pelinegro, abrazándola con fuerza

Sasuke: sabes perfectamente que nunca te dejare sola – ella lloro mas – nada me alejara de ti, a menos que me maten - aseguro

Sakura lloro mas fuerte – no digas eso, no soportaría que te pase nada – él le levanto el mentón y lo beso delicadamente – quiero estar contigo sasuke kun..siempre…eso no lo dudes nunca por favor – susurro

Sasuke: lo sé, solo que ese rato estaba molesto – la volvió a besar – ven – camino con ella hasta la cama.

Sakura se sentó y lo jalo, para empezar a besarlo y volver a comenzar con sus rutinas de amor, pero él la detuvo.

Sakura: que pasa…? – pregunto confundida

Sasuke: ahora no…solo quiero dormir contigo y abrasarte, nada mas – ella solo le sonrió y asintió, se acomodaron en la cama y el pelinegro la varazo por la cintura, la peli rosa se sonrojo, ya que sentía todo el cuerpo del pelinegro a su lado, ya que sasuke solo estaba en bóxer – tenias razón

Sakura: sobre que…? – lo observo detenidamente

Sasuke: hay algo – callo por unos segundos – mi padre quiere que me case con Hinata, la próxima semana – sakura se tenso al escucharlo y volvía a llorar – ves por eso no te quería decir nada, sabía que te pondrías así – dijo secándole las lagrimas – no te preocupas, ya te dije que nada, ni nadie me separara de ti – dijo viéndola tiernamente

Sakura: tengo miedo sasuke kun – dijo ya más calmada, en respuesta solo la beso

Sasuke: ya te dije que no te preocupes – la observo – no confías en mi…?

Sakura: si – susurro – a punto de quedarse dormida, ya que sasuke le hacía mimos en el cabello

Sasuke: entonces ya verás que todo estará bien – también lo dijo en susurro

Sakura: te amo sasuke kun

Sasuke: yo también te amo – susurro que la peli rosa, ya no escucho, porque ya estaba dormida.

Sasuke se quedo pensado un rato mas, sobre lo sucedido y al poco rato se unió a la peli rosa, acompañándola mientras ambos dormían.


	18. adios a mi felicidad

hoooooola primero ke nada agradesko a los ke me han comentado

**setsuna17: waaa T.T lo siento se ke me dijiste ke no te gustaba ke Sakura la pasara mal...y aki vengo iop y la hundo mas XD...sentirlo**

**MGGSS: a Hinata de aki en adelante tendra mas participacion en la historia **

**xSakuu: wauuu me siento importante...gracias x comentarme y abrir una cuenta para ello :D...espero seguir teniendote x aki XD**

a bueno este capi me costo hacerlo...puuufff la vdd se me hizo medio triste pero es importante para la trama de la historia y de una vez kiero pedirles una gran diskulpa asi tamaño del mundo, porque posiblemente subire el kapi de mañana y d ahi voy a tardar un poko...bastante de hecho...pero creeanme ke no es xq iop kiera lo ke pasa es ke dentro de una semana y media es mi examen de admision para la uni y ps tengo ke estudiar...no van a kerer a una autora deprimida x no haber pasado su examen vdd?

asi ke d vdd espero y entiendan el xq no actualizare la semana ke viene..pero prometo recompensarlos una vez ke pase todo el rollo de mi examen...sin mas ke decirles mañana subo mi capi :D

y respecto al oneshot...ammm ps como vi ke a varios les gusto y me pidieron konti...tal vez lo haga twoshot o hasta threeshot...todavia no se xq alargar el oneshot seria explikar algunos puntos y no se cuanto kapus pueda llevar...pero como sea = sera hasta ke pase lo de mi examen

espero su comprension y de nuevo me disculpo..no me gusta abandonar mis historias, peor mi entrada a la universidad es mi preoridad en este momento

cuidence

bezoz

no me odien

y dejen comentarios x fitas asi me animo

aioooz

* * *

La semana estuvo pasando demasiado rápido y sasuke cada vez estaba mas desesperado, ese día era sábado y dentro de unas horas era su boda con Hinata, el fin de semana pasado había sido el mejor de su vida, lo había pasado junto con sakura y realmente se sintió bien, pero ahora realmente estaba desesperado no sabía qué hacer, todavía recordaba las lagrimas de sakura, el día de ayer ella lloro, hasta que no pudo más.

Y el simplemente no puedo hacer nada, mas deseaba con todo su corazón poder impedir su boda, pero su padre tenía razón él era menor de edad y tenía que obedecer a su padre, incluso por su cabeza paso la idea de escaparse con sakura y una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad que sería dentro de tres semanas, regresaría con la frente en alto a demostrarle a su padre que él podía solo y que no necesitaba de nadie, para salir adelante con su familia porque eso era sakura para él, su familia, la única que tenia.

Pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, dos días antes Hinata le confesó que estaba embarazada, nada más y nada menos que del idiota de Naruto y todavía recordaba cómo ella lloro, suplicando que la ayudara, ya que si sus padres se enteraban, no sabía lo que serian capaz de hacer en contra de ella y su bebe, incluso Neji siendo tan orgulloso, o al menos casi tanto como él, le pidió que por favor ayudara a su prima, que no la podía dejar sola, el por su puesto se había negado.

Porque negarse su felicidad, para ayudar a otros, claro el siempre había sido egoísta porque simplemente ahora no lo seguía siendo, claro no contaba con el buen corazón de sakura, quien le dijo que ella jamás sería feliz a costa de los demás, que hiciera lo correcto y que ella estaría con él, aunque no fuera como su mujer, sino como una amiga, le parecía absurda la idea de tenerla como amiga, como puedes tener como amiga a la mujer que amas, eso le había dicho en un arranque de furia.

A lo que ella se echo a llorar, ya que nunca le había dicho que la amaba, pero aun así no retrocedió en su loca idea, le dijo que si no lo hacia, ella se iría y jamás la volvería a ver, así que él lo único que le quedo por hacer fue aceptar el absurdo plan y hacerla prometer, que pasara lo que pasara ella estaría con él.

Y así fue, ella prometió estar con él, incluso iría a su boda, cosa que no le parecía muy cómoda, como podría decir si acepto, a una mujer por la cual si acaso tenia afecto, teniendo a la mujer más hermosa y que amas, detrás de ti y partiéndole el corazón.

Se maldijo mil veces, el nunca tenía que haberse enamorado, pero claro como no enamorarse de ella, siempre tan dulce y amorosa, siempre pendiente de todo lo que el necesitara y es que así eran las cosas, el realmente se había enamorado y jamás cambiaria nada de lo que había pasado con ella.

Las horas pasaron y con ella la hora de la boda llego, al menos no todo estaba tan mal, había logrado convencer a su padre que solo fuera por lo civil, argumentando que él no creía en las ceremonias religiosas y que tampoco quería un circo de su boda, a lo cual su padre termino aceptando.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápido y él en lugar de ver a la novia, veía una silla ocupada por una linda peli rosa, tratando de aparentar serenidad cosa que no tenia.

Hinata Hyuga aceptas como esposo a Sasuke Uchiha – escucho recitar al juez, lo cual quería decir que la ceremonia estaba a punto de terminar, luego escucho un tímido acepto por parte de Hinata

Y tu Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Hinata Hyuga como tu compañera y esposa – y e ahí la pregunta, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia su linda peli rosa y esta solo le asintió con la cabeza y una lagrima escapo de sus bellos ojos.

Sasuke: acepto – dijo con la mandíbula tensa, tanto que apenas y sus palabras fueron como un susurro y sus ojos jamás se despegaron de aquello jades, que lo miraban tristemente, escucho aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de todos, ni si quiera escucho la parte en la que el juez decía los declaro marido y mujer.

Tampoco intento actuar como un novio enamorado, no hubo el típico beso, tampoco encamino hacia la entrada de su casa, a la novia de la mano, solo camino alejándose de todos, con una mirada de reproche por parte de su padre, la mirada de angustia de su madre y murmullo de todos, lagrimas y llantos, al parecer de hinata y de sakura, pero ya no quería nada, más que estar solo, lo habían obligado a separase de su felicidad, incluso la persona que era su felicidad, lo obligo a renuncia a ella.

Sakura: sasuke espera – y fue ahí que noto que ella lo había seguido a su habitación y que además ya no usaba el kun, ese sufijo que tanto odiaba pero que en ella amaba – yo quería saber si estás bien…?' – dijo con la voz quebrada

Sasuke: y cómo quieres que este sakura…? – pregunto irónico – feliz – ironizo aun mas – porque sakura..? porque me hiciste hacer esto…? – dijo rencoroso

Sakura: porque sasuke…! – grito – crees que yo estoy feliz con esto…? No entiendes, tú mismo sabes cómo son las costumbre de los de tu clase, sabes lo que le pudo haber pasado a hinata, si se enteraban que está embarazada y más aun si se enteran de que el hijo que está esperando no es del hombre que se supone que es su prometido – grito mas furiosa – por una vez en tu vida podrías de ser un egoísta – y sin aguantar más se echo a llorar

Sasuke: yo egoísta – dijo lleno de ira – soy egoísta por querer ser feliz, por primera vez en mi vida, por querer ser realmente feliz, por querer que sentirme feliz por dentro y no solo en apariencia – le levanto el rostro de la peli rosa que mantenía bajo, y lo acuno entre sus manos – y dime sakura, tú no puedes ser egoísta por una sola vez en tu vida..? – dijo mirándola fijamente y acercándose para besarla

Sakura: no – gimió – tu ahora estas casado tendrías que estar con tu esposa, yo no quiero ser la otra, además te dije que después de la boda yo solo seria tu amiga, solo eso – susurro, mientras las lagrimas le caían por todo el rostro

Sasuke: maldición sakura – dijo molesto – que no lo entiendes, tu sabes que este matrimonio es solo para ayudar a hinata, ella me importa una miarda, la que me importa eres tú, únicamente tu…entiéndelo de una maldita vez – la abrazo fuertemente

Sakura: no sasuke aléjate…! – dijo empujándolo – tu ahora estas casado, ante todos ella es tu esposa y yo que..? acaso quieres que sea tu amante…? – sollozo – sasuke entiéndelo aunque tu matrimonio solo sea en apariencia, eso no significa que tengas que humillar a hinata, teniendo a una amante – lloro aun mas en sus brazos

Sasuke: sakura la que no entiende eres tu – la apretó más hacia sí mismo – tú crees que hinata dejara de ver a tu amiguito – ironizo

Sakura: tal vez ella no, pero el sí, hinata no le dijo que estaba embarazada de él, solo le dijo que siempre si se casaría contigo, pero no dijo los motivos, naruto le dijo que si hacia eso, que se olvidara de él para siempre – le dio un casto beso en los labios – entiende sasuke es lo mejor para ti, para mí, para todos

Sasuke: no sakura, no lo entiendo, no me pidas mas de lo que no puedo hacer – susurro – yo se que no te hare cambiar tu manera de pensar, pero tu me habías prometido no dejarme – soltó su último recurso

Sakura: si l prometí, pero sabes que te lo prometí que lo haría como una amiga, nada más, no te puedo ofrecer mas

Sasuke: cómo quieres ser solo una amiga…? Como quieres que te vea como una amiga ..?' amándote como te amo…no puedo simplemente no puedo – el la volvió a besar y ella no se resistió

Sakura: yo tampoco puedo – se rindió a sus besos, el beso se lo daban con necesidad, con la necesidad que ambos tenían, la necesidad del uno con el otro, se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba – pero lo que menos puedo es hacerle daño a otros seres y menos si se trata de un bebe, si yo me entrometo en tu matrimonio, el no podrá tener una familia feliz, tendrá que compartir a su papá conmigo, tu tendrás que dividir tu tiempo, entre tu familia y tu amante

Sasuke: no sakura ellos no son mi familia, mi familia lo eres tu, entiéndelo de una buena vez – la zarandeo

Sakura: entiéndelo tu sasuke, ellos son ahora tu familia, el es ahora tu hijo, además yo también quiero una familia, quiero tener una casa, quiero tener un marido al cual esperar, quiero tener hijos y tal vez hasta un perro – sonrió nostálgica – y eso tu no me lo puedes dar

Sasuke: si puedo sakura, puedo darte todo eso, solo…solo…solo – no termino la oración

Sakura: vez hasta tu sabes que no puedes, sabes perfectamente que ahora solo se lo puedes dar a hinata y al bebe que viene en camino, sabes que aunque queramos no podemos – volvió a llorar – tal vez me puedas dar la casa, el perro e incluso hijos, pero no puedes darme tu tiempo, tu no irías cada noche a nuestra casa, para ver a nuestros hijos, tu irías a tu casa, la tuya y la de hinata, yo solo sería la otra, la otra que le roba tu atención a tu verdadera familia

Sasuke: sakura, no me puedes dejar, no lo voy a permitir – la aferro a él, para no darle tiempo de soltarse – que quieres, que me quede tan tranquilo, mientras otro hombre me roba lo que me pertenece – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – viendo como otro hombre toca y ve lo que me pertenece, no sakura, entiende jamás, dejare que otro hombre te toque, no dejare que otro hombre te haga el amor como lo hago yo, soy el único que tiene el derecho – la beso, pero no con ternura, sin no con demanda – así tenga que mantenerte encerrada en un sótano, no voy a permitir que me dejes

Sakura: sasuke que dices…? – dijo asustada – estas fuera de control, no sabes lo que dices, suéltame me lastimas – el aflojo el agarre – vez yo no te hago bien

Sasuke: yo lo siento sakura, no quise hacerte daño, yo lo siento, lo dije sin pensar, pero por favor no me dejes – susurro abrazándola y llenándola de besos tiernos

Sakura: te amo, te amo demasiado y por eso lo hago – se levando del piso de donde estaban sentados, no sin antes darle un beso corto y lleno de amor, el la vio con confusión – sabes porque estoy aquí hoy..? – el negó con la cabeza – para decirte adiós, para decirle adiós a este amor – hizo una pausa – eres una gran persona sasuke, que nadie te diga lo contrario, gracias por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida, gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo – sollozo – lo siento yo no puedo – sin decir más salió corriendo de la habitación


	19. una nueva vida?

**bueno aki esta la conti ke les dije y de aki hasta la midad de la primera semana de agosto probablemente el 5 de agosto o algo asi, de nuevo una disculpa, pero ps ia explike k es x mi examen, disculpen si**

**MGGSS: gracias x entender mis motivos pero te prometo ke pasando lo de mi examne todo volvera a la normalidad...y en cuanto a hinata ya veras despues el porque hizo las cosas**

**LunaTsuk-chan: amm ps si hinata hizo mal las cosas y x ella estan sufriendo los demas, es ke fue egoista cuando sintio a su bebe en peligro**

**xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx: si se ke dio un giro asi puufff, poero era necesario para la trama de mi historia, me alegra ke ta haya gustado mi historia espero seguir contando con tu apoio**

**xSakuu: de nuevo gracias x comentar y gracias x abrir una cuenta para ello y ntp la continuare, solo ke estara en receso x esta semana**

**y bueno sin mas disfruten el kapi y de nuevo dsiculpa x la demora de la siguiente conti, me siento mal x ello, pero es x mi examen**

**gracias...comentele si..x fitas**

**cuidece**

**aiooz**

* * *

Sasuke se quedo viendo a la nada justo en la dirección en que la peli rosa había desaparecido, tratando de asimilar las cosas que le había dicho, acaso le había dicho adiós, no tenia que haber escuchado mal, ella no podía faltar tan vilmente a su promesa, negó repetidamente con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se dirigió en busca de la ojijade para exigir una respuesta, en el camino se topo con su madre a quien ignoro olímpicamente, cuando ella le pregunto si estaba bien.

Llego a la entrada de la casa y pudo observar su jardín lleno de mesas, flores, personas importantes y quien sabe que tanto mas, aparentando estar en la boda perfecta, aquella que saldría en las revistas, programas de televisión, tal vez hasta en el periódico, argumentando que se trataba de la unión de los hijos de los 2 magnates mas importantes de konoha.

Sonrió irónico, el mejor que nadie sabia que eso era una farsa, iba a dirigirse a la salida, con toda la determinación de tomar su auto e ir en busca de su mujer, su verdadera mujer y no es con la que ahora estaba casado, a veces se ponía a pensar en lo infantil e inmadura que era, pero a el ya no le importaba, porque fuera como fuera la amaba.

Cuando ya estaba por subir a su auto una delicada mano lo detuvo, el se volteo hacia la persona que lo interrumpía y observo a una chica con la mirada triste y un vestido blanco muy elegante.

Sasuke: que es lo que quieres Hinata..? – dijo molesto

Hinata: sasuke yo – empezó a sollozar – bueno gracias por hacer esto por mi – hizo una pausa – por nosotros – dijo acariciando su vientre – se que tu sacrificaste mucho, pero aun así – el no la dejo continuar

Sasuke: cállate hinata – dijo rencoroso – tu no sabes que es lo que sacrifique y aunque lo supieras, no creo que lo entiendas, después de todo no fuiste capaz de defenderlo

Hinata: sasuke yo de verdad lo siento, por favor créeme, no era mi intención – sollozo – y si tienes toda la razón, no tuve el valor por defenderlo, pero yo no quería que le pasara nada a el – dijo señalando su vientre – ni tampoco quería que le pasara nada a naruto, tu no tienes idea de lo que me esta pasando, mi padre – soltó mas lagrimas

Sasuke: hmp no me importa, la verdad el punto sigue siendo el mismo, no tuviste el valor y me arrastraste contigo, aun no entiendo que fue lo que le dijiste a sakura, para que ella aceptara esta idea tan descabellada, pero bueno lo hecho esta hecho

Hinata: sakura ella – su voz temblaba a cada palabra pronunciada – dile que me perdone – volvió a llorar – ella solo quería que tu estuvieras bien – sasuke le dirigió la mirada, como indicándole que tenia toda su atención – olvídalo sasuke, yo no quise – volvió a callar – pero ahora seremos una familia feliz verdad…? – dijo observándolo

Sasuke: Hinata que es lo que sabes..? – la agarro de los hombros – dime…! – exigió saber, pero ella negó con la cabeza – ya me estoy imaginando cosas que no son – susurro de manera tan suave que hinata no lo escucho – hinata eres demasiado inocente, tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo nuestro es solo apariencia, no me pidas que te sea fiel o amor, porque de ante mano te digo que no te lo daré

Hinata: pero yo creí que – el la volvió a interrumpir

Sasuke: pues es mejor que no creas, porque solo te lastimaras a ti, ahora si no te molesta me voy – se dio la vuelta y se iba a subir a su coche cuando de nuevo otra voz lo detuvo – demonios – maldijo al que lo detuvo

Fugaku: a donde crees que vas sasuke? No pensaras ir a ver a esa jovencita..? – se rio con soma – muy mal sasuke, porque bueno…no querrás que le pase un "trágico accidente" verdad…? – hizo hincapié en lo de trágico accidente, incluso le hizo un ademan de comillas al aire, al momento de decírselo – vamos hay que entrar a la fiesta, se que como recién casados quieren privacidad, pero ya la tendrán, ahora vamos a la fiesta – cada palabra mencionada por parte de fugaku, iban dirigidas con burla hacia los jóvenes

Sasuke: no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima porque sino yo – fugaku lo interrumpió

Fugaku: todo depende de ti sasuke, depende de que tu te mantengas justo ahí – señalo a hinata – a lado de tu mujer, así estarás asegurando el bienestar de la mugrienta esa – dijo con desprecio – ahora vamos – se encamino a la casa

Hinata: vamos – le tendió la mano, pero el paso de ella ignorándola, ella suspiro con pesadez, realmente seria difícil convivir con sasuke, pero se lo había prometido a sakura, había prometido cuidarle e incluso amarlo, aunque dudaba que pudiera olvidar a naruto, al pensar en ello quiso volver a llorar, pero se reprimió, era mejor así, sakura tenia razón y ahora lo menos que podía hacer por ella era cumplir su promesa, ya que ella había sacrificado tanto, observo a sasuke alejarse y no podía dejar de admirar el valor de la peli rosa, lo hizo realmente por el, por protegerle y buscar su bienestar, eso si era amor, sacrificar su sentimientos, por el bienestar de otros.

En otro lado se encontraban dos chicos, junto con dos adultos, la chica no dejaba de llorar, y el chico tenia una mirada sombría y triste.

Kakashi: bueno chicos es hora – aviso – están seguros…? – los dos chicos solo asintieron – ya no habrá vuelta atrás – advirtió

Kurenai: están listos…? – dijo acercándose a los otros tres

Kakashi: al parecer les comió la lengua el ratón – sonrió tristemente – ahora hacen lo que nunca logre cuando fui su maestro, mantenerlos callados, en especial a naruto – este solo levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, pero su mirada estaba perdida y el estaba bastante aturdido

Sakura: bueno ya – se limpio las lagrimas – vámonos – tomo su maleta y se encamino a abordar el avión – dense prisa – dijo apurándolos pero en realidad, era ella la que se apuraba, antes de arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque ella sabía que era lo mejor, lo mejor para todos, acaricio su vientre con ternura, habían cosas que no le había contado a sasuke y ahora sabía que era lo mejor.

Kurenai: no te arrepentirás verdad…? – dijo dándole alcance – hay sakura – suspiro – lo que menos quería es que tu sufrieras de esta manera, pero sé que es tu decisión y no me opondré a ello, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo verdad…? – la peli rosa asintió – algún día me dirás los motivos de esta decisión…? – sakura negó – espero que cambies de opinión y me lo cuentes

Sakura: no hay nada que contar – dijo cortante

Kurenai: no me mientas sakura, puedes mentirle a quien quieras, incluso mentirte a ti misma, pero jamás lograras engañarme a mí, cuando te enteraste de la noticia estabas feliz y no podías esperar el momento en contárselo a sasuke y ahora…? – dijo acariciándole el cabello

Sakura: ya te dije que ya no importa, no naci pegada a sasuke, puedo sola, he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sin él, no veo porque ahora no pueda estar sin el – lo ultimo lo soltó de una manera lastimera

Kurenai: si tu lo dices, solo espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión – se volvió y se puso al lado de kakashi

Sakura: yo también espero no arrepentirme – susurro para ella misma

Así es como los cuatro se alejaban de konoha y porque no decirlo del mismo Japón, a kakashi le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo en Londres y lo había aceptado, como era de suponerse kurenai había aceptado irse con él, lo que no esperaba, era la unión de dos nuevos integrantes al viaje, al parecer de último momento sakura se coló al viaje y junto con el su inseparable amigo naruto, tanto kakashi como kurenai sabían los motivos, no con detalles, pero si tenían una idea, así que aceptaron, tal vez un cambio les caería bien a ambos y ahora los cuatro se encontraban sobre el avión, dos iban con la mirada perdida y sin saber que les esperaba y los otros dos no podían estar del todo tranquilos.

Kurenai amaba a su hija, siempre fue su razón de ser y aunque naruto no fuera su hijo biológico, lo era de cierta manera, el chico siempre fue muy allegado a su hija, por lo tanto lo consideraba como propio, algo así como el hermano mayor de su pequeña, al igual que kakashi, que aunque ninguno de los dos fuera su hijo, desde que los conoció había sentido cierta conexión hacia ellos, al igual que por sasuke, eran como un equipo, un equipo roto, pero las cosas ya estaban dichas y no había vuelta atrás.

Sakura: naruto – llamo al chico – estaremos bien ya lo veras – dijo tratando de dar fuerzas al chico, que estaba todo ido y que era al que más se le notaba la tristeza, casi no hablaba

Naruto: claro sakura chan, tu y yo juntos verdad…? – pregunto con miedo – tu no me abandonaras cierto…?' – ella negó con la cabeza – yo tampoco de veras…! – chillo y sakura sintió que el viejo naruto poco a poco estaría de nuevo con ella

Sakura: muchas gracias nauro – sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa bastante triste – gracias por todo

Naruto: no entiendo porque paso esto sakura chan, se supone que sasuke te quería e iba a luchar por ti – apretó los puños con fuerza – y al final se acobardo y arrastro a hinata con el – dijo con rabia

Sakura: hay naruto – suspiro – a veces las cosas, son un poco más complicadas de lo que aparentan, pero no sabes no los culpo – soltó una lagrima – al contrario, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me dio – y luego una sonrisa sincera, asomo en su rostro, muy en contraste por las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro – y por todo lo que viví por él y yo se que aunque tú lo odies y no lo entiendas, yo se que él es una buena persona y por eso hizo las cosas – observo directamente a naruto

Naruto: sakura chan hay algo que me estas ocultando verdad…? – hablo seriamente y ella negó con la cabeza – ojala y sea así – se reclino sobre su asiento – como sea hinata tampoco hizo mucho por defender nuestro amor, al parecer nunca me quiso como decía – dijo melancólico

Sakura: no digas eso, todos tienen sus motivos – ella lo abrazo – pero bueno es momento de empezar con una nueva vida y dejar que ellos empiecen la suya – naruto la vio con tristeza – aunque nos duela así es naruto, ellos empezar ahora con su nueva vida, una en la que ni tú y yo, tenemos un lugar – el solo le devolvió el abrazo.

Así hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos, esperando algún día poder avanzar y olvidar aquel gran amor que sintieron alguna vez.

Unas semana había pasado desde la desastrosa boda, sasuke a pesar de la advertencia de su padre busco a la peli rosa, pero al llegar a su casa, solo se encontró con un letrero de venta y nada más, luego busco a tenten y ella le dijo que si sabia donde estaba, mas había prometido no decir nada mas, el trato de persuadirla pero fue inútil, luego arrastro su orgullo y fue a buscar a naruto con la poca probabilidad de que le digiera algo y si con un gran porcentaje de que el chico se le tirara encima, pero al llegar el padre de naruto le informo que este había salido del país y que no volvería en un buen tiempo, se atrevió a preguntar por sakura, a lo que el señor le dijo que no sabía nada.

Y ahora se encontraba confuso y sin saber qué hacer, ni dónde buscar, tenía que verla, quería verla, pero no sabía, ni encontraba la manera de encontrarla, al principio busco por muchos lugares, busco a kakashi en la escuela pero que esta había renunciado y nada más.

Contrato un detective al que pidió que la buscara, todo esto oculto a su padre, por supuesto, pero nada, ni un rastro de ella, se la había tragado la tierra y junto con ella su corazón.

Así los años pasaron y por fin se dio por vencido, decidió olvidar todo lo que un día vivió con su molestia, con la única persona que el amaba, ya no tenía caso buscarla, los primeros 4 años la busco, ni si quiera le importaba el no llegar a su casa, ni mantener estable su matrimonio, lo único que tuvo en su cabeza por 4 largos años fue una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jades.

Cuando se dio por vencido al principio se sintió un traidor, aunque luego recordó que la persona que había traicionado el amor que se profesaban había sido ella y no el, ella había roto su promesa y lo dejo solo, sin impórtale nada, porque el tenia que seguir sufriendo.

Y fue así como 2 años más pasaron, dos años en los que volvió a ser el viejo sasuke, aquel que no creía en el amor y le valían los sentimientos de las mujeres, engañaba a su esposa y es que aunque por más atenta y amorosa que intentaba ser ella con él, desgraciadamente no podía olvidar a sakura, por eso es que se buscaba otras mujeres, intentando encontrar a la que pudiera llenar el vacío que ella le había dejado.

A pesar de todo y aunque no fuera el marido ejemplar de hecho estaba muy lejos de serlo, quería a su hija, quizás no fuera el padre biológico, pero le llego a tomar mucho cariño a la pequeña, no sabía si era porque cada que la veía, su corazón recordaba aquella calidez que sentía estando con sakura o por el hecho de que se llamarse sakumi y eso le recordaba a su amada sakura, si tal vez ese era el motivo, el que esa pequeña le recordaba a la peli rosa, el bebe de hinata fue niña y ella decidió ponerle sakumi por sakura y el no tuvo objeción.

Aunque claro el hubiera deseado con todo su corazón, que el nombre de sakumi fuera para una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos jades, pero no fue así, la vida no le dio esa oportunidad, la niña que ahora llevaba ese nombre, era rubia y de ojos azules, cualquiera que la viera junto a él se daría cuenta que no era su hija, pero los que se dieron cuenta prefirieron ignorar ese detalle y seguir viviendo en la farsa que montaban.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida, desde la llegada de ella, hasta su partida, ahora él con 24 años, había comenzado a desear tener un hijo propio, uno que de verdad fuera suyo, no es porque no quisiera a sakumi, seria mentir ya que la quería mucho, pero quería que por primera vez viera a un bebe igual a él, que cuando las persona lo vieran, dijeran lo mucho que se parecía a él, pero a la vez no se sentía listo para tenerlo, no se imaginaba un hijo suyo y de hinata, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una vocecita lo saco de ellos.

Sakumi: papi…papi…! – gritaba a todo pulmón

Sasuke: que pasa sakumi…? – la pequeña de 5 años lo observaba feliz

Sakumi: quien es sakura…? – sasuke se quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, en los labios de la pequeña

Sasuke: no se – dijo cortante

Sakumi: ohh…! – exclamo desilusionada – te enojaste papi…? – dijo inocentemente

Sasuke: no, pero no quiero que menciones es nombre otra vez – dijo molesto

Sakumi: porque..? – la niña inocentemente preguntaba, sin saber lo que ese nombre causaba en su padre

Sasuke: porque si – dijo tosco y la niña dio un respingo – ya sakumi será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde – dijo observando el reloj

Sakumi: papi no he cenado y mi mamá aun no vuelve de la casa del tío Neji – dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke: hmp, vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano y encaminándola a la cocina

Sakumi: papi – el pelinegro la volteo a ver, en señal de que tenía su atención – quiero un hermanito – sasuke se puso pálido, había pensado en esa posibilidad, mas no la había dado por un hecho

Sasuke: sakumi lo bebes no se dan en los arboles y en este momento tu madre y yo no podemos darte un hermanito – soltó un largo suspiro

Sakumi: mmmm ya veo – dijo meditando – papi – lo volvió a llamar – por favor dime quien es sakura…? – sasuke se volvió a tensar y dejo de prepara los hot cakes que hacía para la pequeña

Sasuke: porque tanto interés en ella…? – le devolvió la pregunta

Sakumi: anda papi dime si…..! – la vio con ojos de cachorro

Sasuke: era una amiga – dijo cortante

Sakumi: amm ya veo – siguió comiendo de la masa para hot cakes

Sasuke: sakumi – regaño – no te comas eso te hara daño – dijo refiriéndose a la masa cruda de los hot cakes, ella solo hizo un puchero y lo dejo, estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que sasuke se decidió a preguntar – sakumi, quien te hablo de sakura…? – dijo tranquilamente

Sakumi: Es que encontré una foto en la casa de los abuelos, y le pregunte a mi abuelita Mikoto que quienes eran, bueno quien era la chica, porque el chico eras tú, ella me dijo que se llamaba sakura, pero nada más, cuando le pregunte que quien era, me cambio el tema y yo tenía curiosidad – se encogió de hombros – como sea no me agrada – puso una cara de enfado, muy parecida a las de naruto y eso sasuke lo reconoció fácilmente.

Sasuke: porque no te agrada…? – pregunto

Sakumi: porque tú la estabas abrazando y sonriendo de una manera muy diferente a como lo haces con mi mamá – dijo molesta – yo nunca te he visto sonreírle a mi mami y tampoco la abrazas muy seguido

Sasuke: hmp – le resto importancia – no tienes porque enojarte sakumi, ella es parte de mi pasado y si no abrazo a tu mamá es porque no me gusta las muestras de afecto – dicho esto empezó a cocinar los hot cakes

Sakumi: como sea tu amiga no me agrada, no es justo que a ella si le dejes abrazarte y hasta le sonreías – dijo mas molesta

Sasuke: ya basta sakumi, olvídalo quieres – dijo sin voltearla a ver

Sakumi: hmp – se cayó por unos minutos – papi tu nos quieres mucho verdad…? – sasuke volteo a verla y asintió – nunca nos dejaras verdad..? – dudo un poco, peor asintió – te quiero – dijo sonriéndole y sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa

Mientras que terminaba de preparar la cena, recordó a la peli rosa y sonrió tristemente, con la plática de su hija llego a la conclusión que su amor por sakura, no había ni disminuido un poco y que si ella regresara y le pidiera que dejara todo por ella lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.


	20. mi amada sakura

hoala a todos puuufff se que me han de odiar porque les dije que actualizaria nada mas pasara mi examen pero ps ke kreen si lo pase :D jeje...pero los lokos de la universidad se les ocurrio adelantar la entrada a clases dos semana por lo cual no tuve nada de tiempo fue asi de un dia el examne los reultados al siguiente y dos dias despues a la escuela y pz nada mas ni tiempo tuve, aparte agarre una carrera pesadisima pero hermosa y la vdd ni tiempo he tenido para escribir ninguna de mis historias por lo cual me siento super culpabe con ustedes por no haber actualizado cuando debia.

como sea aproveche este puente para escribie y ps me puse a pensar de que voy a suspender la otras y primero terminare esta porque no dispongo de muxo tiempo, tampoko se cuando estara la conti de esta, ya que se me viene encima los examenen y pz la vdd no me puedo dar el lujo de bajar mis calificaciones en serio lo siento, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero no tengo fecha.

lo que si les digo es ke tal vez en el siguiente capi haya lemon jeje...= y lo termino este fin y lo subo mañana, pero no prometo nada, tengo un chingo de tarea y ahorita hice mi pausa para escribir el capi, epr si no el otro fin lo subo va = si no lo subo no me odien y comprendanme los que ya estan en la uni saben de que les hablo

* * *

Los años pasaban y ella seguía preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto, 6 años, 6 largos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio, la ultima vez que lo toco y pudo besarlo, cada día que pasaba era un doloroso suplicio que día con día se volvía una tortura, trato de intentar una relación, mas sin embargo le fue imposible, simplemente no existía la persona que llenara el vacio que él había dejado en ella, si no los tuviera a ellos hacía tiempo que se hubiera quitado la vida, lo que no la hacía arrepentirse, a pesar de cuestionarse muchas veces si había hecho lo correcto y no haberle contado nada a sasuke, era saber que tanto él, como los dos angelitos que iluminaban su vida estaban a salvo y lejos de aquel hombre déspota.

Estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un par de ojos negros la sacaron de su mundo

Mami porque tenemos que mudarnos…? – decía una pequeña pelinegra haciendo un gracioso puchero

Sakura: Porque a tu papá le toco el momento de encargarse de los negocios de tu abuelito – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente – pero ya verás que konoha te gustara.

Había decidido regresar, por primera vez después de 6 años y todo por naruto, como antes lo había pensado no podía dejar a sus hijos desamparados, pero el estar en una relación seria como traicionarlo, así que con naruto decidieron hacerse pasar por una pareja y por lo consecuente formar una familia aparentemente feliz. Se seguían viendo como dos buenos amigos, aunque su relación se había fortalecido bastante y ahora según naruto era tiempo de afrontar el pasado.

Ok – sonrió felizmente – mami..! – la llamo y ella la vio indicándole de que tenía toda su atención – mi hermanito está enojado conmigo – dijo con los ojos llorosos

Sakura: así…? – dijo sonriendo, sus hijos se adoraban y su hermano la cuidaba más que a su propia vida, era igual de celoso y posesivo que el – suske – llamo a su bebe – ven

Suske: que pasa mami – a pesar de ser tan serio, con su mama se comportaba de manera dulce

Sakura: dime porque andan peleando con saori…?

Suske: hmp – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado

Sakura: anda dime suske – le dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa

Suske: es que saori estaba hablando con un niño que no me agrada y dejo que le agarrara la mano – sakura soltó una ligera sonrisa, mientras que saori estaba muy roja y suske muy molesto

Saori: eso no fue así – se defendió

Sakura: ya basta – decía riendo – suske no seas celoso, es solo un amiguito de saori, bueno hay que terminar de empacar, si su padre ve que no hemos terminado se pondrá histérico – decía riendo

Suske: aun no entiendo como mi papá puede ser tan infantil – decía con una cara de fastidio

Sakura: aaaaaaaahhhh – dio un largo suspiro – te pareces tanto a él – dijo inconscientemente

Suske: no mami estás loca, yo no me parezco nada a mi papá, aun no entiendo de verdad, ni saori ni yo nos parecemos – dijo viéndola fijamente – ni si quiera en el carácter – sakura se tenso

Saori: suske ya basta – dijo molesta – el es nuestro padre y aunque sea un poco infantil nos quiere mucho y es mas adora a mamá – dijo con corazones en los ojos

Suske: hmp

Sakura se quedo pensando era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta, con solo tener 5 años suske ya dudaba que todo fuera como ella y naruto se lo habían pintado y todo por culpa de una vecina chismosa, que le un día le pregunto a suske si de verdad era hijo de naruto…? Que preguntas son esas para un niño de 5 años, solo una persona verdaderamente inconsciente decía eso y era mas que obvio que suske le dijo que si, a lo que ella dijo, pues que raro ni tu ni tu hermana se parecen ni un poco a el, y si no fueran por tus ojos y el ligero parecido de tu hermana tampoco se parecerían a tu madre y suske molesto le había dicho que no se metiera en lo que no le importara.

Y ahora es cuando mas miedo tenia regresaría a konoha y con ese regreso vendría su pasado y en ese pasado vendría el…Sasuke Uchiha el hombre por el que en su momento dio todo y que aun daría todo y el mismo que alguna vez hizo todo por ella, que desastre fue lo único que pensó, el nunca fue tonto y sus hijos eran idénticos a él, en especial suske era una copia suya, con la única diferencia de que tenía sus ojos jades, se daría cuenta en cuanto los viera.

Pero ya era momento de que todo se acomodara y bueno trataría de evitar en su mayoría a sasuke, pero si el momento llegara ella lo aceptaría con todo y sus consecuencias.

Los días próximos a su mudanza llegaron y por fin se vio de nuevo en konoha sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tantos recuerdos se encontraban en esa ciudad se había prometido ser fuerte, pero no lo consiguió y como serlo si con tanta lejanía no había podido olvidar a sasuke, ahora menos, sabiendo que estarían tan cerca, naruto vio en sus ojos el dolor y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla en señal de protección y apoyo.

Naruto: prometí que te cuidaría y estaría siempre contigo y no te voy a abandonar – ella asintió – ni a ti ni a mis hijos, porque aunque no lleven mi sangre lo son…entiendes…? – ella asintió – no volveré a dejar que el te lastime – ella lo vio con los ojos llorosos – se que te duele y a mí también, pero ahora más que nunca debes actuar como mi mujer y madre de mis hijos – ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – sakura chan comprende, no volveré a dejar que Sasuke Uchiha te lastime.

Sakura: gracias naruto – dijo abrazándose a él, mientras él se acercaba a sus labios, cuando por fin los alcanzo, ella simplemente se dejo besar que mas podía hacer, no sentía nada con ese beso, pero estaba tan agradecida con naruto que no podía negarse, el la cuido en su complicado embarazo y estuvo con ella cuando sus bebes vinieron al mundo que mas podía hacer.

Suske: que asco dejen de hacer eso – dijo con una mueca de asco al verlos, a pesar de ser su padre, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que besara a su mamá, inclusive aunque le daba pena admitirlo no le agradaba el hecho de que fuera su padre, era tan infantil y escandaloso, que no podía creer que lo fuera.

Naruto: suske no tiene nada de malo – dijo sonriente – a que si verdad saori…? – dijo viendo a la niña que los observaba felizmente y ella solo asintió – ya ves suske – dijo abrazando a sakura, quien solo tenia la mirada perdida.

Suske: hmp – dicho esto se metió a la su nueva casa seguido por su hermana

Naruto: se parece tanto a él verdad…? – vio la cara de sorpresa en sakura – crees que no me he dado cuenta – dijo tristemente – no solo en lo físico, también en la forma de ser, son idénticos – susurro, sakura intento hablar pero él la detuvo – sabes esto es tan injusto, el siempre tuvo todo, y aun lo sigue teniendo, todo lo que realmente me importa – dijo tomándola del rostro y acercándose a el

Sakura: naruto tu – fue callada por los labios de naruto, el los movía desesperadamente y como siempre ella sumisa, se dejo hacer y por su rostro solo caían mas lagrimas.

Naruto: no sakura chan no llores yo te amo – ya está, por primera vez lo dijo – déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte que puedes amarme – y volvió a reclamar sus labios desesperadamente.

Sakura: naruto por favor – dijo tristemente – tu no me amas – el negó con la cabeza en señal de protesta – tú la amas a ella y estas confundido

Naruto: no sakura no hables de esa, no la amo ya no, no puedo amar a alguien que me abandono, como tu tampoco puedes seguir amándolo después de todo lo que te hizo, yo te amo y sé que tú también puedes amarme – ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – te demostrare que puedes hacerlo y que no necesitas a Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura: ya basta naruto – dijo desesperada – tu no sabes nada y jamás serás como sasuke, entiende yo lo amo y si estoy contigo es por ellos – dijo viendo a la dirección donde minutos antes se habían ido sus hijos – jamás voy a amarte y jamás voy a dejar de amarlo, no puedo quererte mas que como un amigo, no me pidas mas – dijo tristemente – no me obligues a alejarme de ti

Ella se encamino a la casa pero el la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la giro hacia el, a lo que sakura solo lo vio con terror el jamás se había comportado así y menos con ella.

Naruto: sakura no voy a permitir que sasuke me vuelva a quitar lo que es mío, tu eres mía, eres mi mujer te guste o no y así se va a quedar, así tenga que encerrarte, vas a aprender amarme y te olvidaras de una vez por todas de ese uchiha – dicho esta la beso tan bruscamente que ella gimio de dolor y él le mordió el labio para tener más acceso a ella, cuando logro quitárselo de encima, se dio cuenta de que su labio sangraba

Sakura: naruto te desconozco, no sé que te paso, ya no eres aquel chico noble que era mi mejor amigo – dijo tristemente – y no te preocupes no voy a buscar a sasuke, porque el ya es feliz sin mi – dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo – pero aun así jamás y óyeme bien jamás lograras que te ame y lo deje de amar a él, así me encierres no vas a poder – dicho esto se encamino hacia la casa

Sakura estaba completamente destrozada jamás vio a naruto así y ahora lo desconocía, incluso podrías llegar a decir que le tenía miedo, había notado ciertos cambios en él, pero no le tomo importancia, ella pensó que era por el regreso a konoha, pero y ahora que, ya no podía pensar todo se le venía encima, primero estaba el hecho de que posiblemente volvería a ver a sasuke y luego naruto le salía con esto.

Jamás habían intimado y el único beso que había tenido fue el día que se casaron, pero de ahí nada y ahora temía el hecho de que naruto quisiera algo más que un simple beso, ella jamás le correspondería y no podía hacer nada.

Escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y con miedo volteo a ver de quien se trataba, suspiro aliviada al ver que era sus pequeños.

Saori: mami…! – dijo efusivamente – mi hermano y yo queríamos salir a conocer el centro, nos llevarías…? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Sakura: ahora no es buen momento amor – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y ella solo hizo un puchero de decepción – andamos algo atareados con lo de la mudanza

Naruto: está bien sakura llévalos – dijo fríamente , ella dio un respingo al no oírlo entrar a la habitación-

Sakura: niños vayan por su suéter que hace frio – dijo tranquilamente, los niños salieron corriendo felizmente y ella se preparo para seguirlos pero él la detuvo.

Naruto: ni se te ocurra ponerlos en mi contra sakura – ella solo asintió – no vayas a regresar tarde – dicho esto ella salió a paso apresurado.

En el centro comercial se encontraba un pelinegro con cara de fastidio y lleno de bolsas, de verdad que hinata y sakumi eran exageradas en eso de las compras.

Sakumi: papi quiero un helado – chillo la pequeña, el la vio con una tierna sonrisa y asintió

Sasuke: esta bien quédense aquí – les señalo unas bancas y las dos asintieron y se encaminaron a ellas, el dejo las bolsas junto a ellas y se encamino a los helados.

Pidió dos helados, pero un sonido lo distrajo, cuando volteo en busca de aquel sonido observo a una pequeña que no dejaba de llorar, prefirió ignorarla, pero algo en el se lo impidió, así que a paso aburrido se dirigió a ella.

Sasuke: niña estas bien…? – pregunto fríamente, ella levanto su carita y lo que vio lo descoloco, era muy parecida a su sakura – estoy alucinando – susurro – que tienes…? – suavizo su tono

Saori: Se cayó mi helado – señalo el helado desparramado por el piso – y no se donde esta mi hermano – dijo empezando a llorar mas

Sasuke: a ver dime como te llamas…? – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la niña

Saori: me llamo saori – dijo sin dejar de llorar

Sasuke: deja de llorar así no te puedo ayudar – dijo un poco desesperado – haber me dijiste que buscabas a tu hermano verdad…? – ella solo asintió – y como es el…? – la niña que hasta ahora le presto atención al sujeto que le hablaba, se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso

Saori: igual a ti – el la vio raro – solo que es de mi edad – ella sonrió divertida ante el gesto de aquel extraño

Sasuke: hmp…haber si entendí, si tiene tu edad – dijo salteándose la parte de que se parecía a el – donde se supone que están tus padres…?

Saori: mi papá se quedo en casa limpiando, apenas acabamos de mudarnos – dijo recordando – y mi mamá fue a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, nos dejo en la guardería, pero mi hermano y yo teníamos ganas de un helado, nos escapamos para salir en busca de uno, cuando lo compramos – suspiro y sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas – no se lo que paso, había mucha gente y nos separamos y ahora no se donde esta – dijo volviendo a llorar

Sasuke: a ver tranquila, vamos a encontrar a tu mamá y a tu hermano, pero ya no llores – ella lo vio sonriente – quieres un helado…? – ella asintió efusivamente – bueno y de que sabor…?

Saori: cereza – a sasuke le removió algo al escuchar el sabor de helado que le traía nostálgicos recuerdos – a mi me gusta mucho, porque es el significado del nombre de mi mami – dijo felizmente y sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Sasuke: me da un helado de cereza, por favor – pidió automáticamente ido en sus pensamientos.

Saori: gracias – dijo agarrándose de su mano, sasuke la vio extraño, pero no retiro su mano – y como te llamas…?

Sasuke: soy Uchiha Sasuke – dijo el con una media sonrisa y saori se quedo pensando – que pasa…? – pregunto curioso cosa rara en el

Saori: amm no nada, es que siento que he escuchado tu nombre en algún lado – dijo dándole una sonrisa, que lo dejo boquiabierto, habían muchas cosas de esa niña que le recordaban a ella

Sasuke: era de esperarse soy una persona importante – dijo arrogantemente

Saori: eres igual de arrogante que mi hermano – dijo haciendo un puchero, que le sacaron una sonrisa tierna y sincera

Sasuke: así…? – dijo aun sonriendo

Saori: si, es un poco presumido y frio, pero en el fondo es muy lindo, siempre se preocupa por sus seres queridos y los cuida – dijo emocionada – como tu – lo señalo con su pequeño dedito, sasuke le dio el helado y se quedo viendo como ella comía felizmente

Sasuke: y como sabes que yo soy así…? – dijo sacando su pañuelo y limpiando los restos de helado que tenia esparcidos por todos sus cachetes.

Saori: porque lo veo en tus ojos – dijo sonriéndole

Sasuke: bueno ya es mejor que busquemos a tu mamá si…? – ella asintió – y bien dime como se llama

Saori: ella se llama Uzumaki Sakura – a lo que él solo se quedo helado, no podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, no su sakura, y ese dobe, jamás ellos solo eran amigos, pero eran muchas la coincidencias.

Sasuke: saori – dijo con la mandíbula tensa – como se llama tu padre…?

Saori: Uzumaki Naruto – dijo quitada de la pena, no imaginándose lo que provocaba en sasuke

Ahora estaba claro ella lo olvido y por eso esa pequeña se le hacia tan parecida a ella, porque en realidad era la hija de sakura, como había podido, tan poco había significado el amor que decía tenerle, según sus cálculos la niña debía tener como 5 años y mas casi el año de embarazo sumaban los 6, los 6 años que el sufrió por ella y sin dejarla de amar, mataría a naruto por atreverse a poner un dedo sobre su mujer, porque a pesar de todo este tiempo ella seguía siendo suya y eso se lo dejaría bien claro a todos, inclusiva a la misma sakura, si ella se atrevía a contradecirlo.

Seguía ardiendo en ira, pero algo entre todas sus cavilaciones no cuadro, la niña no se parecía a naruto, al contrario tenía el cabello y ojos negros y por la edad de la pequeña, o no…! abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser, o si…?, ahora todo cuadraba, recordó las palabras de la pequeña, _"igual a ti"…"eres igual de arrogante que mi hermano" _no podía ser

Sasuke: saori – la llamo y ella lo vio en señal de que tenía toda su atención – qué edad tiene tu hermano..? – pregunto impaciente

Saori: la misma que yo, suske es mi mellizo – afirmo y el casi se cae de la impresión.

Sasuke: suske – susurro.

Ahora si todo agarraba caminos, la pequeña saori y el pequeño suske eran sus hijos y la madre no era otra que su amada sakura, ella le había dado los regalos mas importantes de su vida, primero que nada le enseño a amar y lo mas importante le regalo dos hermosos pequeños… "mis hijos" pensó para si y sonrió atontado, pero entonces porque se fue…? Porque no le dijo que estaba embarazada…? Porque prefirió al hijo de hinata antes que a los suyos…? Eran tantas las preguntas y todas sin respuesta y solo había una persona que podía resolvérselas.

"_sakura"_

* * *

bueno dejen lindos comentarios xfis

me encantaron todos los anteriosres y les doi grax

a los ke komentaro incluso a los q ke leieron mi historia sin komentar

cuidence

bezoz

bye


	21. juntos otra vez!

**si lo se no tengo perdon pero.. a se los juro semana de examenes en la escuela y ksi ni dormi a hora x dia si es ke dormia y todo para ke mis resultados en su maioria fueran 7 pueden creerlo...no me frustre tanto xq la enta si estudi un chingo...komo nunk ioop kreo...solo tuve komo tres 9 y dos 8 y de ahi mi kadenita de 7...pero pz ia el otro estudaire mas...jeje...todo este en ke me de tiempo...xq el dia se me va volando...ia kasi vivo en la escuela estoi ahi de 7 de la mañana a 6 de la tarde y fes bn pezado...x eso ni tiempo de actualizar me ha dado, pero bueno aki esta el capi...no se cuando tenga la conti...no les puedo dar fecha exacta xq luego les digo y no cumplo y la neta dzpz me siento mal con ustedes de no cumplir kon lo q les digo...pero komo les digo ksi...ksi vivo en la escuela y no mas no hay tiempo**

**les agradezko a los ke me komentaron y me agragaron a sus favoritos...espero y dejen comentarios y a ver ke tal kedo el kapi la vdd ando media estresada y komo ke no mui brotaban las ideas, x eso sta kortito, espero traerles la konti pronto disfrutenlo y cualkier duda o komentario haganmelo saber...**

* * *

Estaba confundido y no podía pensar claramente, lo único que se le ocurría era buscar a sakura, pero como, observo que la niña lo veía de forma curiosa y fue ahí cuando reacciono, se agacho hacia ella y le acaricio la mejilla de manera dulce, a lo que la niña respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sasuke: bien saori tenemos que buscar a tu mami y a tu hermano – dijo con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia

Saori: de verdad vas ayudarme…? – sasuke asintió – gracias Uchiha san – no supo lo que sintió en ese momento, al escuchar a la pequeña llamarlo de manera tan impersonal, el era su padre y se merecía ser llamado como tal, no ese dobe, que no hizo otra cosa que llevarse a su familia.

Sasuke: bueno hay que empezar, dime a donde iba tu madre…? Y donde fue el lugar en el que te separaste de tu hermano…?

Saori: amm bueno, mi mamá iba a comprar cosas para la cena y nos dejo en una guardería, aunque no recuerdo en cual – sus ojos se llenaron otra vez de lagrimas – y suske no se estábamos juntos y de repente ya no – dijo llorando

Sasuke: vamos saori calmate, llorando no conseguiras nada – dijo limpiando sus lagrimas – iremos a la oficina de información y preguntaremos por ellos, te parece…? – ella asintió

Cuando se disponían a caminar una pequeña voz los interrumpió y ambos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía.

Suske: saori chan – dijo el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos, muy raro en el, corrió abrazar a su hermanita, que reacciono de la misma manera, sasuke los observaba con nostalgia – te había estado buscando me tenias muy preocupado – regaño a la pequeña – como pudiste separarte de mí – iba a seguir regañando cuando noto la presencia del pelinegro mayor – quien eres tú..? – pregunto de manera curiosa

Saori: a suske respétalo…! – regaño a su mellizo – el Uchiha Sasuke y me ayudo, el va ayudarnos a buscar a mamá…verdad que si nos ayudaras Uchiha san…? – dijo viéndolo

Sasuke: claro que si – les sonrió a ambos niños, suske lo miraba muy detenidamente – bien tú debes ser suske no…? – el pequeño pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y sasuke volvió a sonreír, se sentía como tonto, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír – yo soy Uchiha Sasuke un gusto – se presento dándole la mano de manera formal y el pequeño se sonrojo – vamos…? – les ofreció una mano a cada uno, saori la tomo sin dudarlo, pero suske puso una cara de molestia – vamos – esta vez ya no fue pregunta, esta vez fue una orden, a lo que el pequeño pelinegro obedeció si pensarlo dos veces.

Comenzaron a buscar los posibles lugares donde la pelirosa podía estar, pero nada, cuando se dio por vencido y dispuesto a llevarse a los niños con él, después de todo eran sus hijos, está en su derecho no…?, se dirigió a donde había dejado a hinata y sakumi, al llegar hacia ellas, con los pequeños pelinegros, observo la cara de sakumi, con una notable mueca de molestia a hinata sonriendo dulcemente, mientras observaba a alguien, dirigió su mirada a la otra persona y vio una mata rosa, junto con unos ojos jades, aquellos ojos jades que lo habían vuelto loco, años atrás y lo seguían haciendo, se detuvo de golpe.

Y aquellos pelinegros que no había notado la presencia de su madre, lo miraron curiosamente, el al sentir sus pequeños ojitos clavados en el retomo su camino, directo a su objetivo, sakura….

Sasuke: buenas tardes – saludo cortésmente, pero a la vez frio, los presentes voltearon, hacia la dirección de los tres pelinegros, una lo veía molesta, otra un poco asustada y la ultima, con miedo, con sorpresa, confundida, con tristeza, pero sobre todo con amor.

Sus/sao: mami…! – corrieron a abrazar a la pelirosa, que no había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

Sakura: pero como es que – no la dejaron terminar la frase

Sasuke: debería cuidar mejor a tus hijos sakura – dijo conteniendo su enojo y resaltando la palabra tus, la pelirosa lo observo detenidamente y desde su mirada pedía perdón, era obvio que el ya sabía la verdad.

Sakumi: papi me trajiste mi helado..? – dijo interrumpiendo el momento, ella sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer, la había visto en esa foto, la foto en la que ella era abrazada por su padre y lo que le enfureció mas, fue el ver a su padre llegar, de la mano de esos dos niños, que por lo visto eran hijos de esa mujer, incluso su padre había ignorado a su madre.

Sasuke: lo siento sakumi, lo olvide – dijo de manera cortante, rara en el, cuando hablaba con la pequeña – y bien…? – pregunto con toda la paciencia que pudo guardar, dirigiéndose a sakura, que tembló al escucharlo.

Hinata: amm bueno, niños creo que podemos ir por pizza, no creen..? – trato de destensar el ambiente – creo que sakura y sasuke tiene mucho de qué hablar – sasuke vio a hinata y le agradeció con la mirada, sakura la vio pidiendo que no los dejara solos, dos de los pequeños fruncieron el ceño y una sonrió graciosamente.

Suske: Uchiha san, de que tiene que hablar con mi mamá..? – pregunto algo molesto – el pelinegro mayor iba a responder, pero sakura lo interrumpió

Sakura: déjalo suske, el señor Uchiha es un viejo amigo – sonrió nostálgica – tiene mucho que no lo veo, quiero platicar un rato con el – se agacho a la altura del pequeño pelinegro – me dejas…? – pregunto tiernamente y beso su frente, el pequeño pelinegro se sonrojo y asintió, sasuke observo la escena de manera muy atenta – bien ahora vayan con hinata – la observo y ella solo asintió – volveré en un par de horas – sonrió

Saori: bien yo quiero pizza de champiñones – sonrió felizmente, se acerco a sasuke – Uchiha san – lo llamo y el bajo la vista – cuidaras de mi mami así como lo hiciste con nosotros verdad…? – dijo viéndolo fijamente y el solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa

Sakumi: nooooo…! – se quejo – porque…? – comenzó a llorar, pero la mirada de sasuke, la hizo calmarse

Hinata: ya basta sakumi, tu papá tiene cosas de que hablar con sakura – dijo enojada y la niña solo guardo silencio, su mamá casi nunca le hablaba así, a menos que estuviera molesta, realmente molesta.

Sasuke: vamos – al oír sus frías palabras sakura tembló, y hinata solo le sonrió, susurrándole un suerte, y lo siguió sin decir nada. Llegaron a su coche uno nuevo para variar y de los mejores modelos – sube –ordeno

Sakura: a donde vamos…?' – pregunto confundida, pero no obtuvo respuesta

Sasuke: solo sube – ordenó rechinando los dientes

Sakura: no…! – dijo armándose de valor – no iré si no me dices a donde…! – sasuke la observo de mala manera – ya no soy la misma niña a la que controlabas sasuke…! Y si no me dices a donde vamos no me subiré…! - finalizo con un suspiro

Sasuke: no colmes mi paciencia sakura y sube de una buena vez – ella negó con la cabeza y entonces sasuke exploto – dices que ya no eres una niña y te comportaste como tal…! Huiste y te llevaste a mis hijos contigo, sin si quiera consultármelo, sakura he sido padre por seis años y no estaba enterado, sabes cuantas veces anhele el poder serlo…! – dijo muy cabreado – lo sabes…? – la acorralo entre el coche y su cuerpo

Sakura: y por qué no lo fuiste, no soy la única mujer en el mundo – sonrió con amargura y trato de alejarlo, mas él no se movió ni un centímetro – para ti eso nunca ha sido un problema sasuke, siempre has tenido a la mujer que querías en tu cama, además estaba hinata, porque no formaste una familia con ella…? – dijo al borde de las lagrimas, sasuke suavizo su mirada y acaricio su mejilla

Sasuke: sakura que no entiendes que a la única mujer que yo quería – hizo una pausa – que quiero huyo de mi, ella era la única con la que yo deseaba un familia, la deseaba como la madre de mis hijos, a ella y nada mas a ella – dijo acercándose a sus labios y ella no pudo hacer más que llorar – porque sakura…? – ella no respondió, solo se abrazo a él – sube – volvió a ordenar y esta vez ella no replico nada, solo subió, el cerro la puerta y se subió de su lado.

El largo camino fue silencioso, ninguno se los dos mencionaba nada, ambos estaban tensos y su mente no estaba clara, sakura sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero pensó que tendría más tiempo, que le diría, no podía decirle la verdad, esa no era una opción, suspiro y eso atrajo la mirada de él, ella solo se sonrojo, tenía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación y el a pesar de estar confundido sonrió arrogante, aun podía provocar cosas en ella y él lo sabía perfectamente.

El no tenía planeado a donde llevarla, a decir verdad no tenía ni idea, pero ante el sonrojo de ella, su imaginación voló, para hacer todas la cosas de las cuales se privo por seis años, pero si hacia eso no obtendría respuestas y eso era lo que necesitaba "Respuestas".

Bueno ya las conseguiría después, ahora quería hacer algo que soñó por tantas noches y no pudo hacerlo realidad, hasta ahora, sonrió de manera sensual, sin que sakura lo notara y cambio drásticamente de rumbo.

Se estaciono en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad y cuando sakura pudo reaccionar, lo miro asustada.

Sakura: sasuke que hacemos aquí…? – pregunto atropelladamente

Sasuke: baja – ordeno y se bajo del coche, a lo que ella simplemente obedeció, sabia las consecuencias de lo que podía suceder ahí, pero la verdad es que ella también lo había deseado por seis años.

Llegaron a la recepción y sasuke pidió la mejor suite de todas, al llegar ni si quiera la dejo hablar, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso con tanta pasión y locura, que la pelirosa se mareo por la intensidad del beso.

La llevo hacia la cama y la dejo delicadamente, a pesar de que deseaba hacerle el amor salvajemente, opto por ir despacio y disfrutar el momento, había pasado tanto tiempo y la pelirosa había cambiado, ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña, aunque en realidad, siempre tuvo buen cuerpo, ahora estaba mejor, tal vez era porque se había desarrollado por completo o simplemente, fueron los recuerdos que el embarazo dejo.

Sus pechos eran grandes, más de lo que eran antes, seguía conservando la pequeña cintura, y sus caderas se habían vuelto más anchas, seguía teniendo poco trasero, pero a el no le importo, lo único que le importaba era ella, simplemente ella, estar con ella y nada más.

Sasuke: te deseo… - susurro, con la voz ronca – quiero que seas mía solo mía – le dijo volviendo a besarla.

Sakura: lo soy sasuke – dijo cuando se despego de sus labios – siempre lo he sido – después de eso el sonrió de lado y beso con pasión su cuello.

Poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de sakura, ella solo temblaba con el contacto de sus dedos fríos, pero a la vez estaba tan feliz, llevaba años sin sentirse mujer, sin sentirlo a él, se abrazo a él y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la cara

Sakura: sasuke te extrañe tanto – susurraba y seguía repartiendo besos en su cara hasta llegar a sus labios y ahí dar pequeños besos de picos – perdóname yo no quería – y no pudo mas, comenzó a llorar y a susurrar que lo perdonara – perdóname, debes odiarme, perdóname yo te amo tanto – el acaricio sus mejillas con infinita ternura, y le dio un beso de la manera más dulce.

Sasuke: ya no importa sakura, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo quiero y te pido que nunca más vuelvas a dejarme – la volvió a besar – nunca – susurro, cuando termino de sacarle la blusa, sus ojos brillaron en deseo al ver su sujetador rosa de encaje – quiero estar siempre contigo…contigo y con mis hijos – le sonrió dulcemente

Sakura: sasuke te amo – ahora fue ella quien lo beso y comenzó a tirar de su camisa para sacársela, sin éxito alguno, a lo que sasuke soltó una pequeña risa – no te burles de mi – hizo un puchero y el la beso en la mejilla, mientras se alejaba un poco para poder sacarse la camisa.

Al verlo ella se quedo embobada, el se había puesto, bueno no había palabras para describirlo, cuando era un adolecente siempre fue hermoso, pero ahora…ahora, no sabía que decir, se sonrojo, cuando sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke: te gusta lo que ves…? – dijo sensualmente

Sakura: mucho – y lo jalo hacia ella para volver a besarlo

Sasuke desabrocho el sostén de la pelirosa y fue descendiendo sus besos hasta llegar a sus senos, se entretuvo un rato con uno mientras lo besaba, esto solo hizo que la pelirosa se arqueara hacia el y gimiera, el siguió su camino y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, una vez que lo logro se lo quito por completo, introdujo su mano bajo sus braguitas, que hacían juego con su sujetador, sakura no dejaba de gemir su nombre.

Sasuke la besaba suavemente y la tocaba como si de una muñequita de cristal se tratara, iba lo mas suave posible, quería que disfrutaran el momento después de mucho tiempo de no haber estado juntos, quería que ella disfrutara.

Subió hasta los labios de la pelirosa y la beso apasionadamente, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro, el besaba cada parte del cuerpo de sakura, y se detuvo a jugar con su ombligo, ella ya no podía mas.

Sakura: sasukeeee…! Por favoooor..!1 hazlo ya – decía entrecortadamente, y gimiendo

Sasuke: tranquila aun no es tiempo – el siguió bajando y le quito la ultima prenda que ella tenía, metió su cabeza en medio de sus piernas, beso y jugo la parte más intima de la pelirosa, cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, el se detuvo y recibió un quejido de protesta por parte de la pelirosa lo que él solo rio.

Se apresuro a quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acomodo entre sus piernas, ella solo se tenso, sabía que dolería, seis años, sin estar con un hombre, tenía que tener consecuencias, pero no se arrepentía, le había sido fiel al hombre que amaba.

Sakura: se cuidadoso – advirtió viéndolo dulcemente, el la vio con una cara llena de confusión y ella al ver su cara, prosiguió hablando – tú has sido el único – le acaricio la mejilla y el sonrió de una manera sincera

Sasuke: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que ese dobe no se atrevió a ponerle un dedo a lo que me pertenece – sakura ante la mención de naruto se tenso, lo había olvidado y ahora que haría – tranquila yo te cuidare, de todo y de todos, a ti y a nuestro hijos – sonrió y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

Se termino de acomodar entre las piernas de la pelirosa y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, pero ella hizo una mueca de dolor, mas sin embargo no se quejo, sasuke se sentía como un adolecente, que estaba por primera vez con su novia, y esta era virgen, sonrió ante esa idea, eso ya lo había pasado, hace años y con la misma chica.

Una vez adentro de ella, se quedo quieto esperando a que ella también se pudiera acomodar y acostumbrar a él, cuando ella le sonrió y se levanto un poco para poder besarlo, supo que ella estaba lista, aun sin despegarse de ella, comenzó a moverse lentamente, no tardo en empezar a escuchar los pequeños gemidos de ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en el cuello.

Las embestidas comenzaron a cobrar fuerza y rapidez mientras ambos se disfrutaban mutuamente, eran felices, después de tanto años realmente eran felices, por la simple razón de estar juntos.

El pelinegro comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de la pelirosa se contraían y se apretaban fuertemente a él, hasta que llego y seguido de unas embestidas mas el también llego, se corrió completamente en ella, poco le importo si la volvía a embarazar, era suya, únicamente suya y esta vez no dejaría que nada ni nadie la volviera a alejar de él.

Cansado se recostó sobre ella, incluso sin salir de ella, metió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, sakura beso su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos tiernamente, con tanto amor.

Sakura: sasuke te amo tanto – volvió a depositar otro beso sobre su cabeza – estarás con nosotros verdad…? – dijo con miedo ante su respuesta

Sasuke: yo también te amo sakura – levanto la cabeza y la observo fijamente – siempre y eso no lo dudes nunca – salió de ella y ella suspiro ante el movimiento, la abrazo y volvió a besarla – hay que cambiarnos, si sigo así te volveré a hacer el amor y no te dejare salir de esta habitación – sonrió arrogante y ella se sonrojo – vamos hay que ir por lo niños – en ese momento se sintió tan dichoso por poder decir eso y ella asintió mientras le sonreía.

Ambos comenzaron a vestirse, sakura bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro, bajaron tomados de la mano y con unas sonrisas, claro la de la pelirosa era de oreja a oreja, mientras que la del pelinegro era una mueca, mas sin embargo en sus ojos se notaba la felicidad.

Así se encaminaron a buscar a sus hijos, aunque ambos sabían que no seria fácil, querían intentarlo y poder ser felices los cuatro, ser una verdadera familia, aunque sakura ahora sabia lo que venia con esa decisión…

Naruto...!

* * *

**cuidence mucho y no sean malitos comenten**

**bezoz**

**aioz**


	22. situaciones

hola a todos puff se que no tengo perdon...mmm ya siglos isn pasarme por aqui..entre la escuela que la verdad no me deja ni respirar y cada dia se pone más pesada y mi vida que se habia vuelto un completo caos, pero en fin creo que ya todo esta tomando el rumbo que deberia, ya viene la svacaciones aun no e salido pero tratare...digo tratare no aseguro nada de ponerme al corrientecon mis demas historias, siempre habia peleado el hecho de que hay personas de que las dejan a la mitad y puff ai me sume yo tambien a la situacion por lo cual enserio les pido una gran disculpa... sin mas que aburrirlos

les agradezco principalemnte a

**danny y n****orey **

porque son las dos personas que mas hn estado pendientes de mis historias y me hiceron darme cuenta de lo mas que me staba portando...pero ya regrese n.n

espero disfruten el capi y de antemano agradezco que lo lean ^^

* * *

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial en el que habían dejado a Hinata junto a los niños, ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, cada uno con sus dudas y preocupaciones, Sasuke pensaba en los problemas que se le venían encima, su padre el gran Fugaku Uchiha estaba muy enfermo y en etapa terminal de un cáncer que hacia un par de años le habían detectado, bien dicen que ni todo el dinero, ni toda la influencia podían comprar a la vida.

Sakura por su parte pensaba en Naruto aquel rubio alegre y lleno de vida que de un tiempo para acá había cambiado tanto, la vida no los había tratado bien a ninguno de ellos, tenia miedo de pensar que era lo que podía pasar cuando Naruto se enterara de que se había vuelto a encontrar con Sasuke.

Sakura que tienes..? – pregunto Sasuke – has estado muy callada, lo cual es muy raro en ti – sonrió con nostalgia

Sasuke hay muchas cosas que han cambiado en mi en estos años – lo observo

Ya veo – él no le sostuvo la mirada – entonces, hay algo que quieras decirme..? – ella negó con la cabeza – sé que haya tantas cosas que han pasado en estos años, bueno es de suponerse, me gustaría saberlas todas, me he perdido de tanto – suspiro – ello, los niños como son..?

Ella sonrió sinceramente, sus hijos era lo único puro que existía en su vida, eso y su amor por el pelinegro, que en todos esos años no había muerto, si no que al contrario se había intensificado.

Ellos son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en esta vida Sasuke – le acaricio la cara – gracias por dármelos, sin ellos, bueno sin ellos no sé que hubiera sido de mi, estaba muy lastimada y no sabia que haría de mi vida sin ti – retiro la mano de su rostro – estaba muy perdida, sin embargo ellos me enseñaron el camino – sonrió

Suske es idéntico a ti, bueno tiene mis ojos, pero en lo demás es una copia tuya – le dirigió una mirada cargada de ternura – hasta tiene tu mismo carácter hosco y arrogante.

Hmp – el pelinegro sonrió arrogante

En cambio Saori es muy alegre y comunicativa – rio – nunca puede estará callada

El pelinegro soltó una ligera risa, que apenas fue escuchada por la pelirosa – entonces se parece a ti – le toco los labios a la pelirosa

Si tal vez – ella se quedo perdida en su mirada – aunque es igual de terca y caprichosa que tu – le beso los dedos que estaban sobre su mano

Ya veo – el pelinegro retiro los dedos de la boca de la pelirosa – Sakura porque te fuiste..? – Sakura simplemente guardo silencio – sabes que te busque como loco, me habías prometido estar conmigo siempre

Ella aparto la mirada – sé que te lo prometí, pero te conocía y también sabia que si te enterabas de que estaba embarazada, iba s a dejar a Hinata

Él le envió una mirada llena de reproche – esa reacción seria de cualquiera tu tenias mas derecho que ella, el bebé – se corrigió – los bebés que llevabas eran míos, Hinata estaba embarazada de otro hombre. Yo no tenia que hacerme cargo de ella.

Sasuke no empecemos yo tenia una razón – estaba muy aturdida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación

Así dime cual es..? – exigió saber el pelinegro

Ahora no es el momento Sasuke ya hablaremos de ello, pero no me presiones quieres – estaba evadiendo el tema, pero era un asunto delicado y ni si quiera sabia como lo iba a tomar el pelinegro cuando lo supiera.

Esta bien – le tomo el rosto, para que lo observara – pero ten muy presente que tarde o temprano vas a tener que responder a todas mis preguntas, quieras o no y me conoces Sakura será más pronto de lo que te imaginas

Lo se Sasuke – el asintió

Llegaron a la pizzería y observaron a sus pequeños jugar, mientras que sakumi se mantenía en silencio sentada a lado de su madre que también se encontraba muy callada, se acercaron a ellos y los primeros en notar su presencia fueron los mellizos, ambos corrieron hacia ellos.

Mamiii…tardaste mucho, Suske ya estaba de muy mal humor – la pequeña voltio a ver a su hermano y este simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente, su mirada estaba muy concentrada en el pelinegro mayor, este al notarlo también se dedico a observarlo – Uchiha san quiere jugar con nosotros..? – pregunto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

No ahora no Saori el señor Uchiha tiene que regresar con su familia – la pelirosa lo dijo con un tono lastimero

El pelinegro voltio a ver a la pequeña pelinegra – será otro día vale – luego se dirigió al pequeño pelinegro – tu serás el encargado de cuidar de tu madre y tu hermana mientras yo no estoy

Uchiha san para eso esta mi papá – dijo la pequeña sin saber lo que sus palabras causaban en Sasuke – además Suske no se sabe ni cuidar el mismo – rio al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano

Emmm Sasuke – llamo la atención del pelinegro, ya que la mirada que le había dirigido a la pequeña, era una clara señal que tenia intenciones de hablar de mas – ahora no es el momento ni el lugar, además – la pelirrosa observo a sus hijos y luego al pelinegro – bueno tu me entiendes no..?

Quisiera Sakura pero es difícil, como sea te buscare para hablar contigo y con el dobe – la pelirrosa se tenso ante la mención de Naruto

Sasuke será mejor que esperes a que yo te avise si – el ojinegro no le respondió, solo asintió con la mirada puesta en los mellizos

Papiiii…! Tardaste demasiado mi mami y yo ya estábamos muy aburridas – la pequeña rubia observo a Sakura de mala manera – bueno es mejor irnos a casa – alzo los brazos dando a entender que quería que su padre la cargara y el así lo hizo, la pelirosa voltio la mirada, incomoda por la situación.

Sabes le dije a mamá que quiero un hermanito y ella acepto gustosa – la pelirrosa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – solo falta que tu digas que si la niña sonrio – verdad que si papi..? – pregunto inocentemente

Sakumi guarda silencio – regaño el pelinegro – Sakura luego hablamos tu y yo – ella solo asintió, con el corazón rompiéndosele poco a poco, el ojinegro se agacho para despedirse de los pequeños que veían curiosos la escena – bueno niños cuídense mucho, espero verlos pronto – le dio un beso a la pequeña y al ojinegro menor le acaricio los cabellos – adiós Sakura

Adiós Sasuke – lo único que quería ene ese momento era llorar, confiaba en todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke esta tarde, pero aun así la espinita de la duda no dejaba de estar presente en su cabeza.

Bueno niños es hora de regresar, aun tengo que hacer la cena – los mellizos asintieron y se fueron junto a su madre.

Sasuke que tal te fue..? – pregunto cierta pelinegra tímidamente

Hinata no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto – ella solo asintió y se dirigieron en silencio al auto.

Los años de convivencia justo a Sasuke, lo había llegado a amar, nunca se lo había dicho, porque sabia perfectamente que para el ojinegro no tenía lugar mas que para Sakura en su corazón, sin embargo nunca perdió las esperanzas de que algún dia por lo menos el la llegara a querer, le lastimaba saber que su marido tenia otras mujeres y que ella no era más que otra en su lista.

Habían tenido intimidad pero Sasuke siempre tomaba precauciones ya que en más de una ocasión él le dijo que no quería tener más hijos que con Sakumi bastaba, ella en cambio si los quería y no deseaba otra cosa en este mundo que fueran de Sasuke, pero el regreso de Sakura en sus vidas dejaba muy claro el lugar que ella tomaría en todo esto.

Era obvio que Sasuke iba a preferir a sus hijos y a Sakura. A pesar de que él lo negara, ella sabía que él quería un hijo propio aunque no con ella y si además se le presentaba de tenerlos junto a su amada el no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad por segunda vez.

No podía culpar a Sakura por lo sucedido, era obvio que ella era una de las personas que mas había sufrido por su cobardía y si a eso le sumaba los pequeños mellizos, no podía creer el gran corazón de la pelirosa, si no fuera por ella su bebé jamás habría nacido, aunque eso le costó que sus hijos crecieran lejos de su verdadero padre.

Llegaron a su casa y Hinata como todas las noches preparó la cena, en la que solo comieron ella y Sakumi, el pelinegro se había mantenido distante, desde su encuentro con la pelirosa., después de acostar a su hija, se dirigió a su dormitorio en donde encontró al pelinegro viendo por la ventana.

Sasuke estas bien..? – pregunto la ojiperla

Sabes Hinata, me acabo de enterar que soy padre de dos niños maravillosos y que me perdí 6 años de su vida – dijo en tono distraído – y esperas que así este bien – ironizo

Lo siento – susurro pelinegra

No basta solo con sentirlo Hinata y lo sabes – ella solo asintió – Quisiera regresar el pasado y no haber cometido la estupidez de haberme casado contigo, de no haberle hecho caso a Sakura, si hubiera actuado de la manera egoísta en la que siempre actuó, el día de hoy seria feliz – Hinata comenzó a llorar

Lo siento Sasuke sé que todo esto es mi culpa, pero ya nada podemos hacer – se acercó para abrazarlo pero él se apartó.

En eso te equivocas Hinata, si que podemos hacer algo – ella lo vio con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, ya sabia por donde iba todo esto – me voy a divorciar de ti y voy a recuperar a Sakura

No puedes Sasuke – ella comenzó a llorar más – sabes que los divorcios no son bien vistos en nuestra clase.

El la miro con burla – Para lo mucho que me importa si lo ven bien o no, solo me importa el bienestar de mi mujer y mis hijos, porque sabes la única y verdadera mujer que siempre fue mía se llama Sakura Haruno – el pelinegro sabia que la estaba lastimando, pero tenía que sacar todo lo que sentía

Sasuke no puedes estar hablando en serio, que va a pasar conmigo – con esa frase lo único que consiguió fue una mirada muy fría por parte del ojinegro – y Sakumi..? Ella te adora Sasuke no le puedes hacer esto – sollozo.

Lo se Hinata pero ella también tiene un padre y ese no soy yo – afirmo – ya es momento de que le cuentes la verdad a Naruto, sabes que mi cariño por Sakumi es sincero y siempre va a contar conmigo, pero ella necesita de su verdadero padre, así como mis hijos me necesitan a mi, no me hagas elegir entre ustedes y ellos, porque sabes muy bien quien son los que sobran – sin decir mas salió del cuarto, ese día necesitaba pensar habían pasado muchísimas cosas.

Por otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraban comiendo en un gran silencio raro por parte de esa familia, la pelirosa les había pedido, casi suplicado a sus hijos que no le dijeran nada a su padre, sobre el encuentro con el pelinegro, Suske él había parecido raro, sin embargo no menciono nada y acepto rápidamente, Saori fue otro caso completamente diferente, ella adoraba a su padre y no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas, para ella no había nada de malo que su madre se hubiera encontrado con un viejo amigo, al final después de las insistencias de su madre y hermano termino aceptando.

Una vez que la cena termino, Sakura levanto la mesa y acostó a sus hijos, andaba muy confundida, eran demasiadas emociones para solo llevar un día en Konoha, se dirigió a su recamara, al llegar noto a cierto rubio, esperándola.

Naruto que haces aquí..? – dijo asuatada

Que mas voy a hacer – menciono como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – eres mi mujer, esta es tu habitación por lo tanto también es la mía – ella se asusto aun más

Pero…este…tu… bueno nunca hemos compartido habitación no tendríamos por qué hacerlo ahora

Mmm te dije Sakura que las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia ella – vamos sabes muy bien lo que quiero y si cooperas la pasaras bien – la pelirosa comenzó a llorar

Te desconozco Naruto no sé que fue lo que te paso, donde quedo el chico tierno y alegre, que era mi mejor amigo, me das miedo Naruto, yo no quiero hacer esto contigo – sollozo

La cosa no es de querer Sakura, si no de que lo vas a hacer – al llegar hasta ella la tomo con fuerza y la pego a el – y bueno ese chico que dices era tu mejor amigo, murió cuando Sasuke Uchiha se cruzo en su camino, él siempre lo tuvo todo y no se conformo solo con eso

Sasuke no tuvo la culpa y lo sabes Naruto, lo que paso entre Hinata y tu, nada tenia que ver con Sasuke y conmigo y fuimos nosotros los que pagamos las consecuencias de los actos de ustedes – ya no soportaba mas tenia que hablar y contarle todo a Naruto

En eso te equivocas Sakura, Sasuke solo te utilizo para pasar el rato, su intensión siempre fue la de casarse con Hinata y tu no pintabas para nada en el futuro de Sasuke – tenia tanto reconcor guardado y quería que la ojijade entendiera y abriera los ojos de una buena vez.

No es cierto Naruto tu no lo conocías, ni si quiera sabes por qué el hizo las cosas – las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro

La misma Hinata me lo dijo Sakura, el día que termino conmigo, me dijo que tanto ella como Sasuke, solo jugaron como nosotros, solo le servimos para pasar el rato, en lo que llegaba el día de su boda – sonrió amargamente – no te engañes Sakura, Sasuke nunca te amo

Naruto tu cree lo que quieras, las cosas no fueron así, la única manera es que aclares las cosas con Hinata, puede que hasta te lleves una gran sorpresa – el la miro confuso – las cosas no son como crees que son, lo único que te pido Naruto es que no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero y que solo nos harán más daño

Sakura mira te daré más días para acostumbrarte a la idea, de que me tienes que responder como mujer – la soltó y se encamino a la puerta – pero recuerda que no esperare mucho, así que espero que cooperes – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Sakura suspiro la había librado por el momento solo esperaba pudiera, seguir así en lo que encontraba una solución junto a Sasuke.

Y por primera vez en años se sintió aliviada y feliz, el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, pero había vuelto a estar junto a Sasuke, aun tenia la duda sobre aquel bebé que decía la pequeña hija de Hinata, pero el único que le podía aclarar las cosas era Sasuke.

**Sasuke necesito verte**

**te extraño demasiado**

**mañana en nuestro lago a las 10**

**no faltes**

**TE AMO **

**siempre tuya**

**Sakura **


End file.
